Hidden
by doperwtjes
Summary: Everyone has secrets hidden from within. But Sasuke'd never thought that Hyuuga Neji hid so much from the rest of the school. He hid himself. SasuNeji
1. Do you dare?

**A/N: Another new story! We wrote this one almost half a year ago, so I hope it's still good ;) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**summary:** Everyone has secrets hidden from within. But Sasuke'd never thought that Hyuuga Neji hid so much from the rest of the school. He hid himself. SasuNeji

* * *

**Chapter 1: Do you dare?**

* * *

"Seriously, Sasuke!" Inuzuki Kiba laughed, slamming his hand on one of the tables in the middle of the auditorium of Konoha High. "I can't believe you got another one of those guys to fall in love with you, you're terrible!"

Uchiha Itachi smirked. "It's in the family." He said. "We're just so irresistible, aren't we, Sasuke?" He leaned back into his chair.

"We sure are. It's a gift." Uchiha Sasuke said and smirked at Kiba. "Besides, it's not that hard. I just have to look at them." Sasuke leaned on one hand.

"It's so sad you are gay Sasuke." Tenten said, starting to laugh.

Yamanaka Ino laughed too. "Yeah, that just sucks! And it just works that way with the two of you! If I look at someone like you always do Sasuke, the poor guy will think I'm stalking him!" She yelled.  
Tenten laughed because of Ino's joke. "Indeed, only you can look like that." She said and then she smirked. "But I'm sure not everyone will fall for that smirk of yours."

Itachi looked at Tenten, curious about where she was up to. Tenten was always full of surprises.

Kiba looked at her too, and then at Sasuke.

"Hmmm this'll be interesting." The blonde Deidara said and smirked at Sasuke.

"I can get anyone I like, you know that." Sasuke simply said and continued smirking, then looked a passing boy up and down. "Damn, he's fine." Sasuke said, heard by practically everyone around the group.

Tenten smirked. "Alright Sasuke, then I have a dare for you." She said, leaning back into a chair.

Sasori looked at her interested. "Oh?" He said.

"Hit me." Sasuke said and looked at her a little cocky. Uchiha Sasuke always was sure of his case. No dare was hard enough for him.

"Oh dear, what's our lovely Tenten up to now." Hidan said and started laughing.

"Get into a relationship with Hyuuga Neji." Tenten said and smirked broadly. "Get him to love you."

It was silent for a bit in the group, and then everyone started to smirk and looked at Sasuke, wondering if he'd accept it or not.

"Hyuuga Neji!? But he's a mess! A total idiot, he doesn't even know how to dress himself." Sasuke said and raised an eyebrow at Tenten. Where did she come up with that idea. It was probably a dare Ino and her had thought of for a while. They always made stupid girly plans together.

"You can't do it hm?" Tenten said, smirking evilly now, winking at Ino.

"Heh, scaredy cat." Itachi said to Sasuke, carrying the evil smirk on his face too.

"Ah. Fine. It's not that I can't do it. It's that I don't want too. I mean, he's ugly." Sasuke said livid. "But fine, I'll take it. Give me one week for that moron." Sasuke said and smirked at Tenten. He never said no to a dare of the group.

Deidara started laughing. "Now this'll be fun." He said.

Itachi snorted. "Why don't you immediately start?" He said.

Tenten smirked. "We'll see if you can do it." She said, high fiving with Ino.

"Yeah, it's not gonna be easy Sasuke. But remember, have fun!" Ino said and laughed. Sasuke gave her a fake smile. They were so funny. "I'll start after school." He said and smirked again.

"Good luck laddie. You'll need it." Itachi said, smirking.

That day when the school bell had rang, Sasuke walked outside, ready to find his new victim. He found him, Hyuuga Neji, in the school's cycle shed. Sasuke walked up to Neji with a smirk. The guy had baggy clothes on, dirty, brown hair, hanging before his eyes in some strings and had a big cap on. A green one. And ugly. "Hey." Sasuke said as he reached the guy.

Neji just opened the lock of his bike, acting like he hadn't heard Sasuke. He kept looking at the floor, like he always did.

"Why are you wearing that ugly cap? Don't you have anything prettier?" Sasuke asked and turned Neji around.

Neji kept looking at the ground. "...Don't talk to me." He softly said. Why was Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy from school, talking to him?

"Come on. You don't have to hide your face even if it's ugly." Sasuke said. Neji's voice sounded nice though. Soft and delicate.

"Leave me alone." Neji said, turning around now, to get his bike.

"It's Neji right? Show a little face once in a while." Sasuke said and pulled of the big cap. He turned Neji around again and pulled up Neji's face with his hand. He looked right into two big white eyes. Pretty eyes. And a smooth face, flawless, small nose, pink lips. Neji wasn't ugly. He was a really, really pretty guy.

Neji looked at him shocked. Why had that guy done that? He had to get out of here. He quickly got his bike out of the bike standard, not even caring about the cap anymore. He just had to get out of here, no one could see him like this.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's arm. He looked at a head full of pretty, shining brown hair. Long, covering Neji's entire back. "You're pretty." Sasuke calmly said.  
"..I don't care, let go of me." Neji said, grabbing his cap back with his free hand.

"Why do you hide it?" Sasuke asked surprised. Why would Neji hide his face? He was so pretty. He must be the prettiest guy in school. Why would he hide that and distance himself from the rest?

"...I... I can't tell you." Neji softly said, putting on his cap again now, covering his eyes again.

"...Why would you hide that you're pretty?" Sasuke asked again. He just didn't get it. He had always been showing his looks off. He knew he was handsome. So why didn't Neji do the same?

"I have my reasons ok.. just leave me alone and act like you never saw this." Neji muttered, pulling his arm loose again.

Sasuke was silent now and just looked at Neji, pulling his hair away again to see Neji's face. Maybe he had dreamt it. But Neji was really pretty. For real.

Neji pushed Sasuke away. "Stop touching me." He said, covering his eyes again. "...Why are you even talking to me?"

"Just figured I would talk to you. I can talk to whoever I want." Sasuke said and shrugged. Now that was a lie. But Neji sure as hell didn't need to know the dare. Or his dare would be ruined. He still had to get this mess to love him.

"...I'll see you in class tomorrow." Neji muttered and then jumped on his bike, driving away from Sasuke now.

Sasuke looked at Neji driving away and then sighed. This wasn't gonna be easy. But Uchiha's never gave up. And they always got what they wanted. Sasuke turned around and got on his motor, then drove home.

* * *

The next day Sasuke walked into his classroom. He looked around and found Neji, sitting in the back of the classroom, alone. This was a nice opportunity. Sasuke walked towards the bench and dumped his bag on the table, then sat down next to Neji. "Hey." Sasuke simply said.

Neji looked at him for one second and then looked down again. He sighed. "What do you want from me?" He asked.

"Nothing. A nice talk would be neat but over all, I just want to sit here. Next to you." Sasuke said and started pulling out stuff from his bag pack.

In the mean time the entire class, except for the in crowd that were Sasuke's friends, were looking at them like an alien had just entered the room and told them cows could suddenly fly.

Neji frowned. Seriously, what did this guy want..? Now he had seen his face?

"...Alright..." Neji muttered, getting his diary out of his backpack and opening it. He ignored the rest of the class.

"You have a diary?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji, putting up his most friendly face. Normally he either looked angry or he smirked.

"...Of course I do, everyone has one." Neji said, writing something down in his diary. He flipped one page, to the next two days and let his eyes rest on the Friday.

"I don't. So what does your week exists of hm?" Sasuke said and pulled the agenda towards him and read it. Cooking for the family. Wasn't the Hyuuga family very big? Why would Neji have to cook for all of them? He flipped through the pages. Every Friday it said cooking for the family. Poor Neji.

"...Can you give it back?" Neji silently asked, before Sasuke could notice his other tasks through the whole week. It wasn't Sasuke's business. He didn't had something to do with it.

Sasuke just looked at it some more. Clean the house? Clean up the rooms? Garden? What didn't Neji do at home? He looked like some kind of slave this way. He had parents right? Family who could do it too? "Why do you do so much at home?" Sasuke asked curious and looked at Neji. What a weirdo this was.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then took his diary back of him. "It doesn't matter." He answered.

"Seriously, I thought your family was big, why do they let you do everything?" Sasuke asked again.

"I just don't have a lot respect within the family, so." Neji answered softly.

"Why not? Maybe it's because you act like you're mentally disturbed. Or at least dress as it." Sasuke said and looked at Neji.

Neji sighed a bit. "I don't want to talk about this ok." Neji muttered.

"Fine. Class is about to start anyhow. Can I borrow your notes from last class, I missed it." Sasuke said. He had to at least try to have something to talk to Neji for.

"Sure." Neji muttered and handed Sasuke his notebook.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and gave Neji a smile. He knew a smirk wouldn't work on Neji.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then looked away, moving his left hand a bit over his right under arm, which was covered because of the huge blue sweater he was wearing.

Sasuke looked at it. "What's with your arm?" He asked and started copying Neji's notes.

"..It's nothing, it's just a bit numb." Neji muttered, opening his books.

"Hmmm. If you say so." Sasuke said. This was definitely gonna be harder then how he usually got boys to like him. He'd just have to sit with Neji for lunch then.

At that moment the teacher started to explain about a next subject and Neji started to pay attention now. While he listened he stroke up his sleeves a bit, because it was getting warmer and warmer in the classroom.

Sasuke looked at Neji's arms. They had several bruises on it. How did Neji get those? Did he just do some kind of sport...or..was it something else? Sasuke would ask about it later.

After a whole lot of explanation, everyone was allowed to talk again in class now and they had to make a few exercises. Neji started to work too, completely ignoring Sasuke.

"Care to help me? I suck at English." Sasuke said and opened his books (which should've been opened when class started).

"Sure." Neji answered. He guessed the guy only wanted to be nice so he could live with that. As long as he wasn't going to pull of his cap again.

"Great. Thanks." Sasuke said and gave Neji another smile. He knew it had worked for even the most shy girls, so why not on Neji too, Sasuke figured.

But, unlucky for Sasuke, it did absolutely nothing with Neji. "Where do you want help with?" He asked, serious. "Are we just going to do the exercises together?"

"Yeah. If you could just explain what we're actually supposed to learn. I don't get shit of it." Sasuke said, a little annoyed that Neji didn't care for Sasuke's smile.

"Well, we're busy with irregular verbs now." Neji said. "It's nothing to understand, it's just to know. You just have to use them very often, so you'll finally know them." He was touching his skin again while he was explaining. It felt a bit painful.

"Ah. What's up with the bruises?" Sasuke rudely asked, but too be honest, he was a little worried about them.

Neji quickly covered them again. "..It's nothing." He quickly said. "But you just have to make those exercises, look at the good answers in the back of your book and then you can learn from your mistakes."

"Thanks, but seriously Neji, how did you get them? You have so many, that can't be normal." Sasuke said and pulled up one of Neji's sleeves to look at them.

"..I fell with my bike yesterday." Neji said, pulling his sleeve down again.

"...On your entire arms? I never saw someone do that, you know that's not even possible." Sasuke said as he thought of how someone could actually fall on their entire arms.

Neji was silent. He wouldn't tell this just to Sasuke. If Sasuke guessed it, perhaps he would admit it, but he'd never tell it himself.

"Neji did someone hit you?" Sasuke asked, a little worry heard in his voice. Even though he was a snob, and wasn't particularly nice to anyone except his friends, he couldn't ever let abuse of others just go on.

"...It doesn't matter.." Neji said, knowing that Sasuke knew it now. He stared at his desk, while trying to concentrate on his work.

"Who hit you?" Sasuke asked. Who would hit Neji? NEJI out of all people? What could he possibly have ever done?

"It doesn't really matter who hit me." Neji said. "It happens more, I accepted it. Kind of.." He bent down to his backpack, getting his water bottle out of it.

"It happens more? Neji seriously, you have to go to the police with that. It's abuse." Sasuke said shocked. Neji was actually being hit? More then once? Sasuke felt his blood boil. No one, absolutely no one deserved that.

Neji let out a soft but bitter laugh. Shortly, but it was a laugh. "Do you really think that they believe that the Hyuuga family which is full of neat people, actually does something like that? The head of the family who abuses his nephew? I don't think so. And, I already went to the police." He said. "They didn't believe me, even after I showed the bruises. But I'm used to it now, it doesn't matter." At that moment, the bell rang. "Well I guess I won't tell you more about me, because I already went much too far." Neji said and then stood, gathered his stuff and walked away from Sasuke. He got a few strange looks from his classmates but he didn't care.

Sasuke looked at him. He couldn't just let it rest now. Neji should never ever had been hit in the first place and sure as hell shouldn't be having to deal with it even more. Sasuke was definitely gonna do something about this. Besides, he still had his dare to achieve.

Neji walked out of the class now, towards his locker, since it was break now.

Sasuke packed his stuff and walked to his own locker. Luckily it was near Neji's so he could follow him to wherever he ate lunch and Sasuke would just go and sit next to him.

Neji though, grabbed a few things out of his locker and put some books in again. He took his jacket out of his locker as well and put it on, a huge brown one, just in the wrong colour. Then he walked towards the exit of the school.

Sasuke quickly grabbed his jacket (a lot more fashionable one then Neji's) and walked after him. Where the hell was Neji going during their break?

Neji walked outside now, in the direction of the back of the school. No one came there because there was some kind of rumour going around the school. Someone had been killed there, they said. Most thought it was a joke, but still didn't come there. But Neji just walked to there and disappeared around the corner. At the other side of the corner there were just bushes and a forest. No one would see you if you'd walk around the corner.

Sasuke had seen Neji go there though. And he followed. Why would Neji wanna go to that place? Even if people said it was a rumour, no one went there. Just in case. Sasuke turned the corner now too, after having made sure no one would see him of course.

When he got there, he saw Neji sitting on the ground with his cap off, smoking something and looking a bit upset. He frowned and looked at Sasuke.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

"I wanted to eat lunch with you. What are you doing here? And what are you smoking." Sasuke said and put up a disgusted look while waving his hands in front of his face. He never liked smoke.

Neji ignored the question. "Do you think that I'm stupid?" Neji asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. What the hell? "..Huh?" Sasuke just brought out and looked at Neji a little confused.

"You want something from me, and I want you to tell me what it is." Neji said. "You're not just searching for contact with me. I mean, you are disgusted with me." He put on his cap again, covering his eyes again. He felt naked without the cap now.

"Who said I was disgusted by you? If I was, I wouldn't be looking you up. Besides, you're pretty." Sasuke said. There was no way in hell he'd tell Neji it was all just a dare.

"You thought I was ugly yesterday, but you still sought me out." Neji said. "And I know that you are disgusted with me, since you called me dirty and ugly."

"Yeah, before I knew you were pretty and clean." Sasuke said, as if it was obvious. Now that was something true. He actually didn't think of Neji as that anymore. "And I just wanted to know what was under the cap, sorry for my curiosity." Sasuke said a little offended.

"Then why didn't you do that three years ago?" Neji asked. "We've been in the same class since then. And stop calling me pretty, I don't want to be pretty. Why do you think I am hiding my face? Jeez." He turned his head away a bit, breathing in some smoke again through his cigarette.

"I don't know, you wouldn't answer me why you did that. And I didn't do it three years ago because I wasn't curious for that then. I always just do what I want and when I want it." Sasuke said and sat down next to Neji, still waving away some of the smoke.

"Well the answer is simple, I don't want to be pretty and show people my face." Neji muttered. He looked at Sasuke for one moment and then put out his cigarette with an annoyed sigh.

"Thanks." Sasuke said grateful. "So why don't you want people to see your face? Why don't you wanna be pretty? I mean, it's helped me out in more then one occasion, you should use it too." Sasuke simply said.

"I don't want people to be attracted to me." Neji answered. "Especially boys."

"Why not? And if you're not gay, you should just tell them, they'll back off." Sasuke said. He just didn't get it. Why would someone wanna hide his beauty? Not wanna be attractive to anyone?

"I don't want any risk." Neji said. "I just can't have relations. And I can tell them to just leave me alone, but there can still things happen."

"Like rape? You shouldn't spend your life hiding away just because you can get raped. It barely ever happens. So why can't you take the risk? You're just afraid of it?" Sasuke asked. He wondered what was going on in that pretty head of Neji.

"I just can't take the risk to.. Well, there is another reason, but I can't tell you that one." Neji answered. "Let's just say that I can't fall in love or be raped ok?" He grabbed his water bottle again, drinking some.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked stubborn. He really wanted to know now. Sasuke pulled of Neji's cap. It was annoying talking to someone who's face you couldn't see.

"Can you stop taking off my cap?" Neji snapped at him, stroking the hair out of his face a bit.

"No. I can't talk to you if you wear that, I can't even see you under it. Now answer my question." Sasuke demanded and held onto the cap.

"I'm not obligated to answer." Neji grumbled and tried to get his cap back.

"No, you're not. Ok then answer this. Do you wanna go out some time? Just for fun." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. To think he actually WANTED to go on a date with this freak.

"No." Neji grumbled and then grabbed his cap back, standing up.

"Come on. Just one date is all I'm asking. You can't not date forever, you're what, sixteen now?" Sasuke said. He wanted a date with Neji. Just for fun, but Neji was really pretty, so he would surely like it.

"...I.." Neji said and frowned. It wouldn't hurt right? As long as there wasn't going to come sex... perhaps he should just do this once..

"Come on. It'll be fun. And I'll promise I'll keep my hands to myself. And other things too for that matter." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji again.

Neji looked at him. "If you promise to not touch me." He said, putting on his cap again. "I'm crazy I'm actually agreeing on this.." He muttered.

"Well good that you're crazy, we have a date. And I promise, don't worry." Sasuke said. He was actually looking forward to having a date with Neji. He had to plan something nice for this guy. "Tonight. I'll pick you up at eight ok?" Sasuke said.

Neji nodded. "Do you know where the Hyuuga estate i.. oh wait. Don't pick me up at my place ok?" Neji asked. "I'll wait at the bank, it's close to the Hyuuga compound. And eight is fine."

"Why not at your place?" Sasuke asked and raised an eyebrow. What was it now?

"Same reason." Neji said, while getting his backpack of the floor.

"Same reason as what? I don't get it." Sasuke said. He had to admit he was a little dense sometimes. But same reason? Really.. what same reason?

"The one I can't tell you." He said. "Well I guess I see you tonight."

"...Oh. Ok. Well I'll see you at eight then." Sasuke said and smiled again. He was proud of himself for getting Neji this far. The guy was really anti-social.

Neji nodded and then walked off.

* * *

"Wow, where does that smirk come from?" Kiba asked while Sasuke was walking towards them. They were sitting together again, the break was far from over. Itachi looked at Sasuke with one eyebrow pulled up.

"I have a date tonight." Sasuke said and sat down, smirking widely.

"Wháát?" Tenten asked, eyes wide. "You actually got him on a date with you?"

"I admire your courage." Itachi said, smirking. "Who'd ever want to date such a freak as that Hyuuga."

"Well, he's actually rather pretty." Sasuke said. Ino's jaw meanwhile laid somewhere on the floor. "Pretty? He's SO ugly." She said.

"Indeed." Tenten said, pulling up an eyebrow. "Did he cast a spell on you or something?" She asked, starting the laugh. The rest laughed with her too. "Pretty my ass!"

"I'm serious. He's actually really pretty. Beautiful even, if I'd use that word." Sasuke said. He felt a little annoyed now that his friends made fun of Neji like that.

"I think you got a bit ill Sasuke." Kiba said, smirking. "I mean, come on. If he'd be pretty, why would he cover his face then?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. I'm not saying he's not still a freak, but he is pretty." Sasuke said and started eating his lunch.

"And how do you know?" Kiba asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"I saw his face. And it's pretty." Sasuke said.

"Pretty like Kiba pretty, or me pretty, you pretty, or even more pretty? Model like pretty?" Itachi asked, being interested now.

"The last one. Set aside, that I'm prettier then model pretty of course." Sasuke answered and gave a slight smirk.

Itachi snorted and then he realised what Sasuke had said. "What? Model Pretty?" He asked.

"I don't need good luck, everything I want, I get remember." Sasuke said and smirked widely now. He knew he would get Neji to like him. With a little effort he'd have him in his bed that evening.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter coming up soon!  
**


	2. The date

**Review repleys, thanks for r&r!**

* * *

**kaky:** I don't think it's strange at all, since I'm writing this ;)

**india:** In this chapter you'll find out more!

**Roxxana:** I'm not saying anything! But thanks that you love the stories!

**Technologic:** Here it is!

**BloodyUchihaPast:** Thank you! And well, Neji's not ugly, he 'wants' to be ugly.

**Babycobweb: **Who can resist Sasuke?;)

* * *

**Chapter 2: The date**

* * *

That evening, Sasuke drove his motor to the bank near the Hyuuga's. He was looking forward to his date with Neji. He was taking him out to diner. When Sasuke got to the bank, Neji was already standing there against a wall. He was wearing jeans now, a white shirt and over it a leather jacket. Sasuke didn't even know Neji HAD those kind of clothes. The cap was gone too. "Hey." He said to Neji.

"..Hey." Neji said and moved himself off the wall, walking to Sasuke, looking at the motor with a look of approval. He didn't looked Sasuke in the eyes, he had to admit, he was a bit unsure of himself right now. These clothes didn't felt very good on his body, like they didn't belong there.

"You look good." Sasuke said and then passed Neji a helmet. "Hop on." He said and gave his head a nod to sign Neji to sit behind him.

"Thanks. I guess.." Neji muttered, accepting the helmet and putting it on. He doubted for a moment before sitting down behind Sasuke.

"You'll have to hold onto me, but don't worry, it's not sex." Sasuke joked and then put back on his helmet.

"Very funny." Neji snapped and then laid his hands on Sasuke's sides, not very tight, but enough so he wouldn't fall off.

Sasuke smirked a little at Neji's touch and then drove off, to the real place of their date.

Neji held on more and more tightly, because he felt the pressure of the wind on him. Where would they even go to? A restaurant, a cafe, perhaps Sasuke's house? He didn't know. They drove for some time, before stopping in some kind of old looking street. There was a plate hanging on one of the windows of a house, where was written: 'The local eating cafe'. Hm. Would they eat here? Probably, since Sasuke was stopping.

Sasuke pulled his motor over and stopped. He pulled of his helmet again. "Well. We're here." Sasuke said and turned around to Neji with a smirk. The guy was practically hugging him from behind now.

Neji quickly let go of him and stepped off the motor. He put off his helmet too, giving it to Sasuke.

"It looks nice." Neji admitted. He straightened his hair a bit. Something he didn't really want others to know too, he loved to take care of his hair.

"It 'is' nice. Let's go." Sasuke said. He put his helmets away in the storage in his motor and then walked inside the cafe.

Neji nodded and followed Sasuke into the cafe. It was a bit smoky in there, but the atmosphere was good. There were no loud students or dirty old people in there. Just some creative looking people or just some old well-bred men who were reading a paper and drinking some coffee or were eating.

"It's not really fancy, but I figured we weren't in for that." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji, before sitting down. He came here a lot. But like hell his friends could find out about that.

Neji nodded and sat down on the spot facing him. He pulled off his leather jacket and looked around a bit. It was a really comfortable place.

"You don't talk a lot do you? Why don't you tell me a little about yourself while we look through the menu." Sasuke said as they immediately got the menu from a waitress. He nodded to her with a smile.

Neji nodded to her too and then looked at Sasuke. "I don't really know what to tell. You can ask questions if you want." He said, looking a bit through the menu.

"Ok. Do you like your hair a lot? Since it's so well taken care off." Sasuke said and looked through the menu.

"Yeah well.. I love taking care of it yeah." Neji answered, blushing a bit. He was a bit ashamed of that.

"Good. At least that's something you like to take care of then. We couldn't say that about your usual clothes hm." Sasuke said and smiled. He knew a little joke wouldn't hurt. "Sooo, is it true you failed your first year of high school? 'Cause that would mean you're one year older then me right. Sixteen then." Sasuke said.

Neji bit down onto his lip after hearing the first comment, nodding when he heard the second one. "Yes, I failed the first year. It was... a disturbing year, you could say." Neji answered.

"Why then? Did something happen?" Sasuke asked, curious again. He really hated his own curiosity sometimes, especially now that he saw Neji's face.

"Yeah well I heard something I didn't knew before and it changed my life completely." Neji answered, shrugging. "Perhaps I'll once tell you, but I can't tell you now."

"Why not? If it made you fail a year, then it must be something serious right?" Sasuke asked, then signed for the waitress again.

"Yes and that's exactly why I can't tell you." Neji said. "It's something really serious."

"Oh. Well next question then." Sasuke said. He knew he couldn't force Neji into telling him. Better play the nice guy to get that down later. Sasuke smiled again. Then the waitress showed up. "What will it be?" She asked. "I'll take the usual." Sasuke said and smiled at her. He seriously went here too often.

"I'd just like the soup." Neji said, smiling at the waitress too.

"Coming right up." The waitress said and took the menu's, then left again.

"So, next question right. Any siblings?" Sasuke asked, brightening up the mood.

Neji shook his head. "No I don't. You?"

"A brother. Uchiha Itachi. I'm sure you've heard of him. He's one of the populars too." Sasuke said and leaned his head on one hand.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then shook his head. "No sorry, I don't really know him." He said.

"Oh. You really are weird. Anyhow, I have a brother. So what about your parents? Separated, still together?" Sasuke asked.

"No they died." Neji said, shrugging. "I'm living with my uncle now."

"Really? And your uncle hates you? Is he the one beating you up too?" It just got out of Sasuke's mouth before he could stop it. That wasn't a very smart move.

"He doesn't beat me up, he just hits me if he thinks it's needed." Neji snapped, becoming a bit annoyed now.

"Still counts as abuse. Why do you let him do that anyhow? Why don't you just live on your own?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't understand anyone staying with someone who would hit them.

"...Well.. I can't really get a job because of that... well, happening." Neji muttered.

"..Why not? You don't have to tell them everything. If you're capable it doesn't really matter." Sasuke said. He had a job and he never told anyone about his home situation or stuff like that.

"It's in my personal file." Neji said, shrugging.

"Why? What the hell is it?" Sasuke asked frustrated. He didn't understand this at all. Then the food arrived. Sasuke thanked the waitress again and started eating his fries. "Anyhow, why don't you ask 'me' things now?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded to her too and sighed a bit at Sasuke. "Like? How you live at home and if you have a job?" Neji said, not being really interested.

"I have a job." Sasuke said, ignoring the first question. Neji would probably not really care about it, he didn't seem just the slightest interested in Sasuke whatsoever.

"Which is?" Neji asked. "And don't ignore my first question." He started to eat a bit of his soup.

"I work at several shops and at Saturday and Friday night at a bar." Sasuke said. He still ignored the first question. Neji should be lucky he got to know he had more then one job. Practically nobody knew that.

"So you live on your own without a lot of money?" Neji asked, stirring his soup a bit.

"No. Who said I live on my own? Who said I don't have a lot of money? I have money." Sasuke said offended. It wasn't so much that Neji thought he was poor or anything. More that he didn't give a shit about it.

"If you have parents they'd pay a bit for you you know." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"I don't have parents, but I still don't live alone." Sasuke snapped. Neji'd better let this rest now.

"You're living with your brother?" Neji asked, taking the spoon into his mouth.

"Yeah, so? Got a problem with it or something?" Sasuke snapped annoyed. He was eating his fries a little too violently now.

"No, I'm just interested." Neji said, with one eyebrow pulled up.

"You don't 'seem' very interested." Sasuke snapped again, then took a deep breath. He had to calm himself down.

Neji was silent now and continued to eat his soup.

"If you didn't wanna go on this date, you should've said so. You can still leave if you want." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. He wasn't gonna do this if Neji wasn't even gonna try.

"If you're going to snap all the time I don't feel like doing this you know." Neji said.

"I'm not snapping. Look, I just don't like talking about my home situation ok. Let's keep it on I got a lot of jobs and I'm rich." Sasuke said. He knew it sounded weird, but he hated his own home, the way he lived.

"If you want that." Neji said, almost having finished his soup.

Sasuke sighed and looked away a little annoyed. He pushed aside his fries. Neji seriously ruined his appetite.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then looked away as well. He was done with the soup now.

They stayed silent like that for a long while. "If you want you can go." Sasuke said, breaking the silence. He was disappointed in this date already. Neji wasn't at all what he had expected.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then he grabbed his wallet out of his jacket and took some money out of it. He laid it down onto the table, grabbed his jacket and then stood and left, walking towards the door. He already knew he shouldn't have agreed in the first place if he was only going to act like he didn't care.

Sasuke sighed and then walked after Neji, picking up the money and replacing it with his. He stopped Neji outside. "You can't walk home, you don't even know where we are." He said as he pushed Neji's money back into his hands and walked to his motor.

"I'll find it." Neji said. "I've walked somewhere I didn't know anything very often. Sorry for ruining this, I just.. Well let it be." He muttered the last thing. "And I can pay it you know."

"I don't care. You're not walking." Sasuke said and grabbed a helmet, then tossed one to Neji. Even though this was a fucked up date, he wouldn't let Neji go home alone in this neighbourhood.

Neji caught it and looked at Sasuke frowning, then putting on the helmet. Somehow he got the feeling that they wouldn't go to his home now, but that was just a hint of fear for.. Well.

"This date isn't finished ok. We're going to my house, even though I hate my house and I'd rather not show anyone where I live, we went on a date and I'm not ruining it because 'you're' not interested." Sasuke snapped and then put on his helmet as he dragged Neji behind him on the motor.

Neji decided to not argue with him and sat down a bit more comfortable, holding Sasuke's sides again. But he still was afraid, and even more now, for that particular thing to happen.

Sasuke just drove off, to his house. Apartment. Shed. Yes. Uchiha Sasuke was poor.

* * *

When they stopped at the flat where Sasuke's apartment was in, Neji got off the motor and put off his helmet. He guessed Sasuke's brother wasn't home since Sasuke wanted the date to continue here. But why here?

Sasuke placed his motor in a small garage and locked it, then signed for Neji to follow him. They went up two floors and Sasuke opened the door to his apartment. "Well. This is where I live." He said and let Neji in, slightly annoyed and embarrassed.

Neji looked around. "It's nice." He said. Ok, it was only the living room of the Hyuuga estate, but it wasn't 'that' small or something. But the rooms were decorated nicely, which made the apartment look better.

"It's not nice, it's a fucking shed." Sasuke said and closed the door behind him, he kept looking at the floor. To think he actually showed someone his house. And Neji for that matter. He didn't even know himself why he did it.

"Don't act ridiculous, it's fine." Neji said. "You've decorated the house really nice, it doesn't matter if it's small or not. You can live in it and that's where it's about."

"Not if you wanna be liked it isn't. Do you want a drink? You can choose, milk or water. It's all we have." Sasuke said as he poured himself a glass of milk.

"Water please." Neji said. "And if your friends only like you because of the size of your house they're not friends." He sat down on the couch now.

"If I didn't have them I didn't have anybody. So. I'd rather have them fake." Sasuke said and filled a glass with water for Neji, then walked to the couch and sat down beside Neji, giving him his glass.

"Thanks." Neji said, accepting the glass of water. "And your brother then?"

"Itachi's my brother, we barely talk, we don't have time for it with the jobs we do." Sasuke said and drank his milk. He just couldn't bring himself to be nice to Neji right now. He felt awkward. Ashamed of his lifestyle.

"Hm ok." Neji answered, drinking some of his water. He put it on a table now, looking at the ground, searching for something to talk about.

Sasuke kept silent and just drank his milk slowly. He wasn't in for much right now, with Neji not being interested at all. He should've just let the guy walk home.

"...Why did you wanted to take me home?" Neji asked all of sudden. He looked at Sasuke, to make clear that he wanted an answer.

Sasuke sighed. "Just felt like it. Wouldn't wanna spend my day off alone." Sasuke said and then looked away before standing up and walking back to the kitchen. Which was like four steps from his couch.

Neji looked down. "Alright." He said. Somehow, it hurt a bit. What the hell? Alright, rewind. It didn't hurt or annoy him at all.

"You can do whatever you want. Get interested in me, go home or just sit there and do nothing. I don't really care anymore, this date isn't going anywhere." Sasuke didn't knew why he was being so dramatic. It wasn't like they were together. Or maybe that was exactly the problem. No. That couldn't be it.

Neji shrugged. "I don't really get why you almost beg me to go out with you and now after a few minutes that you decide you don't like me you're going to act uninterested." He said, standing up now, brushing his hair back a bit. "I guess I'll see you on school then." He put on his jacket again, which he had pulled off when they'd entered.

"It's because YOU act uninterested, you can't ask questions just for the fun of it and you play with your food while we're on a date. At least I TRIED to get along, but you just don't feel like it, for god knows what reason. I don't even know why I went through the trouble of showing you my apartment. It was pretty much just an embarrassment." Sasuke said as he walked out of the kitchen again.

"You tried for five minutes." Neji said. "And I've went further then I ever went, but I guess that says nothing hm. And stop whining about the embarrassment because you have nothing to be ashamed of." With that he walked towards the door.

"Well I think I do and that's what counts. Besides, I still tried five minutes more then you. Just tell me what you wanna do or what you wanna talk about and fine, I'll do it. But you barely speak, you barely move and when I try to get to know you I can't know anything about you. You're just so vague." Sasuke said.

"I guess I just became good in not attracting people." Neji said and then opened the door and slammed it closed again. He didn't really understand why he was so frustrated now, but he really was. He was very angry and confused, just... frustrated.

"You would if you'd opened up!" Sasuke yelled through a closed door, then gave out a grunt and sat down on the couch annoyed. Stupid Neji. He shouldn't be so annoyed by it anyhow. It was Neji. Hyuuga Neji! The freak from school! Why would he bother, he should've focused on staying nice so he could reach his dare. But nooo, he had to go and like the guy. Great job.

Sasuke then stood up and opened the door again, following Neji. "Look Neji, at least let me bring you home, this area isn't very safe." Sasuke said. Great, now he was worried about the guy too.

"I can save myself Sasuke." Neji snapped and then continued walking off the stairs which he had been doing.

Sasuke just followed Neji down the stairs too. "No you can't, trust me. I didn't get very lucky here my first time. Neji why don't we just start over?" Sasuke asked and grabbed Neji's arm so he would finally stop walking.

Neji frowned and stopped walking, turning around. "I'm sorry but I still have the 'I don't want a relationship' thing in my head." He said. "So I can't really act like you do, or others do. I can see that you can't deal with that so just let me go home ok."

"I don't care if you don't want a relationship, we could at least have a fun date. Besides, maybe we'll be friends because of it." Sasuke said. He couldn't give up yet. At least now he would just go for his dare, no matter what he felt for the stupid Hyuuga.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Good." Sasuke said and smiled, walking back to his apartment. That went better then expected.

Neji followed him now, feeling a bit relieved too, that Sasuke actually cared.

Sasuke opened his apartment again and let Neji in with a smile this time. "We could watch a movie if you want." He said.

Neji smiled a bit at him. He didn't smile a lot, so it really meant something. "Sure." He said, nodding. He put off his jacket again.

Sasuke closed the door. "So uhm, I don't really have a lot of movies...Two to be honest. So we could watch whatever's on TV." Sasuke said as he grabbed his two DVD's anyhow.

"It's fine Sasuke." Neji said, nodding. "I'm sure I haven't seen those yet, but I guess that TV is fine, since I guess you've seen those DVD's a lot already." He sat down onto the couch again now.

"Yeah pretty much. We'll just watch something on TV then." Sasuke said and put on the TV, then sat down next to Neji on the couch.

"Are you going to do something at the school's night?" Neji asked. The school's night was an evening at the end of next week, where everyone could perform something.

"I don't know. I'll probably get forced to do something ridiculous by my friends. So far they haven't asked yet. So no." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. "You?" He asked.

"I was thinking on singing something, but as a freak of the school I can't do that hm." Neji answered, smiling a bit.

"You sing? Let me hear some." Sasuke said and turned a little to Neji with his body. He didn't knew Neji sung. But with that voice of his it probably sounded great too.

"..No." Neji said, blushing. Hell no he was going to sing for Sasuke, that would be too embarrassing.

"If you wanna sing for the entire school you gotta be able to sing for one person too. Come on." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

"Hmm.. there you got a point. Ok don't laugh at me ok?" Neji said, a bit nervous. He started to sing one of his favourite songs, not singing too hard but not too soft either. His voice was calm and clear.

Sasuke looked at Neji with big eyes. Neji was good. Really good. Did he have classes on this or something? He really sung great.

Neji finished his song and then looked away, red as a tomato.

"It was good, don't be ashamed." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. This guy really brought surprises. Who would've guessed he could sing.

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling a bit. He stroked his hair out of his eyes now.

"Neji seriously. Why would you wanna hide yourself? I mean. You're pretty, talented, good with words, not an imbecile, like we all thought. So why do you do it?" Sasuke asked. He really didn't understood it.

"I won't tell you that.. only if you guess it or something, I'm not going to lie about it." Neji answered, shrugging. "It's not something easy. I just can't.. " He said, trailing off again. "It doesn't matter."

"Well, it can't be 'that' bad right? I mean, it has something to do with sex right? So other then getting a SOA or having one already, I can't think of anything." Sasuke said, thinking.

Neji rolled his eyes. "No, it's no SOA." He answered. "It's more serious."

"More serious then a SOA? What's more serious then a SOA? I mean, yeah if you had some kind of other disease, but it has something to do with sex, so I wouldn't know. You're a virgin right?" Sasuke asked, curious again.

Neji nodded. Where was this conversation going?

"I'm not. Heh I guess any idiot could figure that out. So do you just not like sex or something? You are gay right?" Sasuke asked. He was really getting curious now.

"Well yes I'm gay, but well, I don't know... I can't say if I like sex or not hm. I never did it." Neji answered, shrugging.

"Would you want it?" Sasuke asked and looked Neji in the eyes.

"I don't know." Neji answered, looking away. "Only if it is with a condom or something, and a really strong one." He closed his eyes. Shit, now he almost betrayed what his problem was. He let his hand slide through his hair nervously again.

"...So it is a SOA right? Seriously, that's all I can think off." Sasuke said.

"No it's not a SOA..." Neji muttered.

Sasuke sighed. "Well since I'm never gonna guess it, let's move on. Did you ever get kissed?" Sasuke asked.

Neji shook his head. "I didn't do any of the psychical contact things. Anything that has something to do with relations."

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while then grabbed his head and gave Neji a brief kiss. "There. Now you at least had your first kiss." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. That was fun. Neji's lips were really soft.

Neji looked at him for a moment with a frown. "Why did you do that?" He asked. "You're not using me, are you?"

Sasuke laughed a little. "You're an idiot. I kissed you because I think you're cute." Sasuke said and let Neji's head go.

"Thanks, I guess.." Neji muttered, a bit confused. He licked off his lips in thought. Sasuke actually thought he was cute? Like looking good or actually being sweet? What did he mean?

Sasuke shook his head a little with a smile. "You're such a weirdo Neji. Seriously. You in for a real kiss now?" Sasuke asked and smirked a little.

"I don't know where you think of with a real kiss?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. Trying couldn't hurt right?

"Well, a real kiss. You know tongue involved and shit." Sasuke said and looked back at Neji. Was Neji really gonna do it? Was Sasuke really that good? Well doh, of course he was. But still.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, what a cliffhanger... -.-' I know, it's no cliffhanger at all, but else the chapter was going to be too long. Review please!  
**


	3. First kiss

**Review repleys:**

* * *

**Hanai-kun: **I'm glad you like it! :) And yeah, I'm not going to tell anything, so you just have to find out what's wrong with Neji ;)

**BloodyUchihaPast: **It's also part of his attitude, sometimes Sasuke is like a little toddler, when he's not right and he knows it for exemple.

**Mewa:** You'll find out soon!

**Passions-lure:** He doesn't really play hard to get, he plays I don't want you :D

**LilAnimeFreak:** Thank you! :D

**C.H.S.L.DD.M.L: **Difficult name you have! And thanks a lot! Those words make me happy :D

**Neko Raiga: **I know there are a few grammar mistakes in the story, that's because we wrote this story like.. .a year ago. And we're too lazy to spell-check everything. Well we do it, but it's not that we read the whole text again, then we can't post other stories. We actually tried a beta reader before, but we never heard anything of her anymore. She'd beta this story, but she didn't really react anymore, so that's why we're posting it ourselves now ;) I hope you won't find too much grammar mistakes in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: First kiss**

* * *

"...But I never did that." Neji said, getting a bit red again.

"I know. Just try it." Sasuke said and didn't waste time. He grabbed Neji's head and kissed him again, this time licking over Neji's lips.

Neji frowned and then closed his eyes slowly, opening his mouth. Where did he had to put his arms? Since Sasuke was grabbing his head and stuff..

Sasuke though, moved his arms to Neji's hips now and pushed in his tongue slowly, licking over Neji's. Neji was actually willingly doing this. This was great.

Neji felt a strange sensation flowing through him. This felt.. strange but nice. He didn't know how he did it, but he started to kiss back, moving his tongue with Sasuke's lead.

Sasuke smiled a little into the kiss. Neji was actually a good kisser. A little inexperienced, but he was good. With a little practice he'd be able to set everyone's hairs stand up straight. Sasuke started rubbing Neji's hips automatically, while his tongue was swirling around Neji's.

Neji let out a soft moan, forgetting about his problems for a moment and he just kissed with Sasuke, now moving his arms around the back of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke pushed Neji on the couch and practically sat on top of Neji now, kissing him more passionate. Neji had good taste. Really good taste. And Sasuke felt his heart beat a little faster now. Was he actually liking Neji that way?

Neji felt something in his stomach too. Could he really be.. liking Sasuke? This looked like the story of Romeo and Juliet, they couldn't have something... right? Neji just kept kissing Sasuke, moving his tongue sometimes in the lead of Sasuke, sometimes doing something completely different.

Sasuke broke apart for air. "..You're good...are you sure you've never done this?" He panted and smiled a little awkwardly to Neji.

Neji looked at him and nodded, panting a bit too. Was he that good? It was so strange, having someone on top of you, who did this kind of things to you.. with you. It felt strange, but nice too.

Sasuke just smiled at Neji and kissed him again, putting his tongue back in contact with Neji's. He pulled up Neji's shirt now and touched Neji's stomach and then moved over to his chest, rubbing over Neji's nipples.

Neji frowned but kept kissing back, laying his arms around Sasuke's neck again. He let out a soft moan when Sasuke rubbed really hard over his nipples. His frown disappeared and an excited expression appeared on his face now. He moved his legs up a bit.

Sasuke then suddenly pulled Neji's legs around his waist and stood up, walking to his bedroom and laid Neji down on his bed before continuing the kissing. He massaged Neji's legs now.

Neji felt a wave of panic going through him and immediately stopped kissing once he was laying on Sasuke's bed. He pushed against Sasuke's shoulders a bit, so Sasuke would pull back.

Sasuke did pull back. "What?" He said, a little annoyed that Neji was stopping him. He really wanted this now.

"...It's too fast." Neji said, panting a bit. His lips were still wet of his kiss with Sasuke and he was a bit sweaty.

"Why? I do this all the time." Sasuke said and kissed Neji in his neck now. He really needed sex now.

Neji frowned but gave a moan when Sasuke kissed him. What should he do now..? He had to admit that he felt something, an urge..

Sasuke started kissing lower now, Neji's collarbone was his next target. He licked there and kissed it, giving soft bites. He knew Neji wanted it. He felt Neji wanted it.

Neji moaned and grabbed Sasuke's head, kissing him again. What was he doing? What was this?

Sasuke was surprised by this, but didn't object, of course. He kissed back then quickly pulled of Neji's shirt before kissing Neji again. He rubbed over Neji's nipples again.

Neji gave a soft moan when Sasuke did this, feeling a bit of a shock going through him as Sasuke put off his shirt.

Sasuke moved his hands over Neji's body and grabbed Neji's legs, pulling him closer. He then started to work on Neji's pants.

Neji felt his heart starting to beat faster and faster. He let himself being pulled closer and kept kissing Sasuke, this time a bit rougher.

Sasuke kissed back rougher too. He then pulled down Neji's pants and threw them away, then started massaging Neji's bear legs.

Neji moaned and started to tug at Sasuke's shirt now. He had to admit, he was curious how Sasuke looked. How Sasuke's body looked.

Sasuke pulled of his own shirt and then started kissing Neji in his neck again, behind his ear, then to Neji's collarbone and back to the neck. All the while he massaged Neji's legs and sometimes massaged his hips too.

Neji felt his breath got stuck in his throat when he saw Sasuke's muscled upper body. He let his hands slide over Sasuke's six-pack, almost drooling. Damn this guy was hot.

Sasuke smirked a little as he saw Neji's face. Yeah, Neji thought he was hot. Sasuke then moved Neji's hands to his pants, forcing him to open it. Then he continued with Neji's legs and neck.

Neji moaned and obeyed Sasuke, opening Sasuke's pants, pulling the zipper down. He moved his head to the left and right, stretching sometimes and he kept moaning softly.

Sasuke then pulled down his own pants. Neji was going to slow. If they kept this up they had to get ready for school before anything happened. He then moved his hands to Neji's underpants, grabbing the seam of it.

Neji moaned and put off Sasuke's pants and threw them away, letting his hands slide over Sasuke's back.

Sasuke pulled off Neji's underpants and let his hands slide over the new showing skin. Everywhere except for where he knew Neji wanted to be touched now. Especially the way he was teasing him by swirling his finger around it.

Neji gasped and put off Sasuke's underwear too, moaning, wanting Sasuke to just.. touch him..

Sasuke teased Neji a little longer, before moving his finger over Neji's length. Neji wanted this, he could obviously tell now.

Neji moaned. "..Oh God.. hn.. p-please just.." He panted, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders.

"Please what?" Sasuke said with a smirk as he slowly let his finger move over Neji's dick again. This was funny.

Neji gave a groan now. "J-just do something.. hng.." Neji said, letting his head fall back.

Sasuke now grabbed Neji's dick and started stroking it more roughly. In the mean time he grabbed to his night desk to find a condom and some lubricant.

Neji moaned, grabbing Sasuke's head now and kissing him again, using his tongue. God.. this felt great..

Sasuke kissed back, rougher now then before. He then found the condom and lubricant. He placed the condom next to Neji's head and stopped stroking Neji. He opened the lubricant and put some on his fingers, then on Neji's entrance.

Neji gave an annoyed moan as he felt the cold substance on his entrance. He hadn't noticed the condom yet. What was Sasuke doing?

Sasuke put the lubricant away and then looked at Neji, putting one finger by Neji's entrance. "Don't freak." He said and then pushed in his finger.

Neji frowned as Sasuke brought a finger in. What the hell was Sasuke doing? "..W-what.. hn.. are you d-doing..?" He asked, panting. He looked at Sasuke confused.

"Preparing you." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. If Neji was gonna stop now, he'd kill him. Sasuke was in for sex really really bad.

"...W-what..?" Neji asked, confused as hell. Preparing him for what? Were they going to go further then kissing and stuff?

"Just let me do this." Sasuke said, then pulled out his finger, replacing it with two.

Neji let Sasuke do what he wanted, he'd know it better right? Neji softly grabbed the pillows behind him when he felt that Sasuke was starting to scissor his fingers.

Sasuke continued the scissoring for a while, until he felt Neji was ready for more. He pushed in another finger, then kissed Neji's neck to make it less painful, get his mind of it.

Neji let out a groan again but moaned soon after, since he felt Sasuke kissing his neck now. It hurt, but it didn't..

Sasuke now started pushing in and out of Neji with his fingers. He knew it'd be painful first, but he had to find a good spot to hit Neji to ease the pain. Make it turn to pleasure.

Neji kissed Sasuke again and groaned until Sasuke hit something. He let out a pleased moan, pushing his hips forwards. This was what Sasuke wanted, right?

Sasuke started hitting that spot over and over again, and started kissing Neji back, roughly and with more tongue. Just a little more and he could finally get some too.

Neji moaned and laid his arms around Sasuke's neck again. This felt great. It was painful first, but now not anymore.

Sasuke then stopped and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the condom and opened the package, then gave it to Neji. "Put it on." He demanded. He couldn't wait a lot longer.

Neji was so far away now that he grabbed the condom and put it onto Sasuke's dick, which was fully hard now. He laid there panting, waiting for Sasuke to do something.

Sasuke then finally positioned himself in front of Neji. "Don't scream." He whispered in Neji's ear, then pushed in, moaning himself.

But Neji did let out a scream because of the sudden pain and pleasure he felt. What was.. oh god.. they were.. Neji felt a sting of sickness going through him.. Oh god.. this was what he wanted to stop.. this was where he had fought against for three years.. He had to stop this.. Or was it too late already? God.. but it did feel so good. He couldn't stop moaning.

Sasuke now slowly started rocking his hips, moving in and out of Neji, always keeping the top of his dick in. This felt great. Especially with his ultra thin condom. Thick ones were no fun. And Neji moaned, so he figured Neji wanted this too.

Neji moved his legs a bit up again, while clenching his eyes shut. Shit... what did he had to do? But wait.. Sasuke had a condom. That couldn't hurt, right? That wouldn't be terrible, right?

Sasuke now started moving faster and harder. He grabbed Neji's legs tightly to keep him in place. Sasuke started moaning harder too now and kissed Neji roughly again. God this felt good. He actually liked Neji, that didn't happen a lot.

Neji kissed back, a bit weak because of the surprise and shock his body still was in. He moaned as Sasuke started to go faster and harder, feeling a shock going through his body every time Sasuke thrusted into him, very deep.

Sasuke was now moving into Neji several times a second and it felt great. He could go deep, Neji was still tight and it was almost the same as if he wasn't wearing a condom. It wouldn't take long before he would come.

Neji moaned and moaned and now all of sudden, he gave a whimper and he came. God..

Sasuke continued a little longer then after a few more thrusts he too came with a grunt, then collapsed on top of Neji.

Neji kept laying there panting. He still felt panic in his head. He hoped that nothing had happened. There was a condom, so..

"..T-that wasn't so bad r-right..?" Sasuke panted and kissed Neji softly on the lips.

Neji nodded, giving a small kiss back, wiping the sweat of his forehead. Damn he was tired now.

Sasuke smiled and then rolled of Neji, laying a bit uncomfortable. He only had a bed for one person after all. He pulled of his condom, then saw it was kinda...empty. "..Oh..damn..." Sasuke said.

Neji moved a bit so Sasuke could lay down better. "..What is it?" Neji asked. stroking his hair out of his sweaty face.

"Ah well...the condom ripped." Sasuke said. Well it wasn't that big a deal. He got tested a few weeks ago, and Neji was a virgin. Oh well.

A deadly silence followed. Ripped...? Neji thought that he was falling into some kind of dark hole at the moment. Ripped? So that meant that the sperm had gotten into..

Sasuke just shrugged and bent over Neji, throwing the condom away. He looked at Neji's ass. Weird. The sperm hadn't gone all the way out like it was supposed to. But Neji was weird over all, this was probably just one of those things too. Sasuke lay down again and looked at Neji.

"...I have to go." Neji muttered and then quickly got off the bed, gathering his clothes. He had to check it..

"Why? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked surprised and confused. He stood up and pulled on his underwear, then looked at Neji.

"..I'm not sure.." Neji said, looking a bit panicked, while pulling on his underwear and pants.

"Did I do something wrong? What's going on?" Sasuke said. He didn't want Neji to go now. And Neji was acting so weird. Panicked. What was that damn secret Neji had?

"..No you didn't do something wrong.. that damned condom.. shit.." Neji muttered and put on his shirt.

"What? What?! You said you didn't have a SOA and neither did I? What's the problem?" Sasuke said. He got so confused now. Did he do something wrong? Did Neji do something wrong? What was wrong with the condom ripping? That wasn't a big deal.

"Look I'm not ready to tell you already ok, but I really have to go now!" Neji almost yelled in his panic, putting in his socks and shoes.

"Tell me what? Neji you're freaking me out here! Why do you suddenly have to go?" Sasuke asked. He really didn't get it.

"...Ok just see it like.. some kind of illness against someone else's sperm, or something.." Neji muttered while he hastily was trying to get his shoes on.

"Why? What is it? Did I make you sick?" Sasuke asked worried.

"Perhaps, but only because the condom ripped, you can't help it.." Neji said. "But to know if I am, I have to check it at home... ok?"

"..OK...But..but tell me ok. At school tomorrow. Because it would really suck if I got you sick like that.." Sasuke said. Damn did he feel guilty now. He was the reason Neji did this. He forced it on Neji. And even used the damn thin condom, those rip a lot.

Neji nodded. "..But don't worry OK..?" He asked. "I'm not going to die of it or something.."

"OK. Should I take you home?" Sasuke asked and pulled on his pants. Bringing Neji home was the least he could do.

"If you can bring me to the bank, gladly.." Neji said, nodding.

Sasuke nodded back. He pulled on his shirt again, then his shoes. "The least I can do." He said.

"It's really not your fault." Neji said, pulling on his jacket. Shit, shit, shit.

"Well it is. I forced it on you." Sasuke said and pulled on his coat, then grabbed Neji's hand and took him outside. Why he took Neji's hand? He didn't really know himself either.

Neji accepted Sasuke taking his hand. It felt nice and safe for him. "...You didn't, I wasn't unwilling.." Neji said, trailing off. Shit. That stupid condom.

"Well still. You wouldn't have done it if I wasn't there." Sasuke said and walked off the stairs, then to his motor.

Neji didn't say anything upon that. Of course he wouldn't have had sex with Sasuke if he hadn't been there. But it didn't matter. He just had to go home now. He took the helmet that Sasuke gave him and sat down behind Sasuke.

Sasuke then moved off, to the bank. They stayed silent the entire way. Sasuke was deep in thought. If Neji was gonna be sick because of him, he was gonna spend the rest of his life making up for it. After a while they stopped at the bank. Sasuke took of his helmet. "You'll let me know right. I'm really sorry." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded, stepping off. "Please don't feel guilty." He said. "I really liked it, it just sucks it has to end like this." He put off the helmet and gave it to Sasuke.

Sasuke put the helmets away, then grabbed Neji's head. "Promise me you won't dislike me." He said softly. He really would be hurt if Neji wouldn't wanna have anything to do with him after this. He had began liking Neji in not even two days.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then nodded. "I promise." He said. "..Should I give you my phone number?" He asked, a bit uncertain.

"Yeah. You can call me tonight too if you want too. But it's late." Sasuke said and pulled out is mobile phone quickly. Damn he was getting desperate right now. Control yourself Sasuke.

Neji nodded, getting his mobile phone out of his pocket too, giving Sasuke his number. He really had to go home now, although he wanted to just.. stay here, with Sasuke. Or better, go to Sasuke's home again.

Sasuke smiled at Neji. "Thanks." He said, then grabbed Neji's head again, giving him a brief kiss on the mouth. "Now go home." He said and let Neji go again, putting on his helmet.

Neji smiled at him and nodded. "I will. Thanks." He said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke said and then waited until Neji walked away, then drove back home himself.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke came to school, still feeling kind of weird about the night before. He hadn't seen Neji yet. Sasuke saw Kiba and walked up to him. "Hey." He said a little off.

"Yo dude." Kiba said, smirking. "And how was 'the date'?"

Itachi smirked too. "Yeah when I got home you were already sleeping. No success?" He said.

"We had sex." Sasuke said. He didn't really feel like talking about what happened. He wouldn't do that to Neji. Or himself.

"Whaat?" Kiba said, almost letting his bread fall. "No, I can't believe that."

Tenten started to laugh. "Are you fucking serious?" She said. They were standing at the lockers now. "Where is he? Then we can see if he walks funny."

"Shut up. Don't bother him. And yeah, it's true." Sasuke said, then looked away.

"Don't bother him?" Itachi said, pulling up one eyebrow. "Yo, did he cast a spell on you?" Itachi was grinning now.

"No. I like him ok." Sasuke snapped, then sighed. Neji was really getting to him and it was fucking annoying already, without his brother and friends fussing about it.

"Ah, well. How was it?" Ino asked and smirked widely, poking Sasuke in the side.

"Indeed." Tenten said, smirking. "How was it?"

"Good. Great even. The condom ripped." Sasuke said and shrugged. He wasn't gonna tell his friends.

"Is that great?" Tenten asked with a pulled up eyebrow.

"No. I'm just mentioning. The sex was great, idiot." Sasuke said then opened his locker and pushed his coat in.

Tenten smirked. "Ah well, that's great. Hey look who we got there." She said and pointed at Neji, who just entered the school and was now heading for his locker. He was wearing the green cap again and the ugly clothes, his eyes downcast.

Itachi smirked at Sasuke. "Can't believe that you had sex with 'that'." He said.

"I already told you he's pretty." Sasuke snapped. Neji wasn't a 'that'. Neji was an awesome guy. Wait, when did Sasuke started using the word 'awesome'?

"I don't see it." Tenten said, laughing a bit. Kiba smirked, looking at Sasuke.

"You can't even see his face, so you wouldn't be able to tell." Sasuke said. "Neji!" Sasuke yelled. He had to know if Neji already knew if he was sick.

Everyone stopped with what they were doing when they heard Sasuke yell Neji's name. Why was he doing that? Why was Sasuke, one of the most popular guys at the school, calling the freak?

Neji didn't say anything but looked at Sasuke, through the hair hanging for his face.

Kiba and the others were looking at Sasuke now, what the hell was he doing?

"Come here." Sasuke simply said, ignoring the intense staring of his friends and practically the rest of the school too.

"..What is it?" Neji asked, while he walked to Sasuke with a frown on his face. Not that you could see that one.

Sasuke just smiled at him, then pulled of Neji's cap and kissed him briefly again. This was gonna be funny, but for most, Sasuke just wanted to kiss Neji again.

Neji was almost as surprised as the rest of the people when Sasuke kissed him all of sudden. But he kissed back, he was glad that Sasuke showed that he didn't only kiss him in private. The rest of the school gasped at seeing those two kiss, and seeing that Neji wasn't ugly and a freak at all.

Sasuke broke the kiss and still smiled at Neji. "Lose the cap Neji. Seriously." He said and gave Neji back the cap.

Neji looked at him and smiled a bit. "You know I can't." He said. Everyone was still looking at them in wonder and amazement. They never expected something like this.

"You still have to do it. Everyone saw you now anyhow." Sasuke said and then pulled out some books and closed his locker.

"..Not everyone." Neji said, putting on his cap again. "Can you stop looking?" He snapped at the people who were still staring. They looked away now, walking further, chattering about what they just saw.

"Almost everyone then. Here." Sasuke said and put Neji's cap on the back of his head, so his face was still showing. "Now we both get what we want. And could you guys please close your mouths?" Sasuke asked his friends annoyed.

"Well sorry but we are just.. surprised." Kiba said, looking at Neji.

"I know, but it's not polite to stare and keep your mouth open like that." Sasuke said then looked at Neji and pulled him next to him. This kid was closing himself out all the time.

"True, true." Kiba said. "So.. are you two together now or something?"

"I dunno, we knew each other for two days dude." Sasuke said and gave him a slight smirk. Yeah, Sasuke wasn't really one of going steady with just one person.

"That's why I asked." Kiba said, smirking.

"I'm going to my locker for a moment." Neji said to Sasuke and took Sasuke's arm off his shoulders.

"We have to get to class, you idiot." Sasuke said and pulled Neji with him by his arm. Sasuke was pretty dominant too.

"Yes and that's why I'm going to my locker, to get my books." Neji said, pulling his arm loose again and walking to his locker.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then followed Neji. This would give him the chance to ask Neji without his friends around. When they got to Neji's locker, Sasuke leaned against the lockers next to Neji. "So...Are you?" He asked worried.

Neji opened his locker now. "I'm not sure. Probably not." He said, smiling a bit.

"So you tested it?" Sasuke asked. He felt a little relieved Neji said it probably wasn't, but still...He felt awkward.

"Yes I did." Neji said. "But I have to test again in a week. Because then I can see if it's in my blood and stuff."

"If what is in your blood?" Sasuke asked. Did he mean the disease? How would it get into his blood?

"Well.. ho.. uhm.. microbes and stuff." Neji said. He got his books out of his locker and placed them into his backpack, closing his locker again and locked it.

"Homicrobes? What the hell are that. No don't bother, I suck at biology too. Talking of biology, we're late." Sasuke said as he looked on his watch.

Neji choose to ignore the thing. He nodded. "Let's walk fast then." Neji said, starting to walk now.

Sasuke followed him. "But hey, was your test negative then? Since you said probably not." Sasuke asked.

"Well it didn't had any use to check now already, I saw when I read the directions for the use of the test." Neji said. "I have to wait first. But the chance is small, so.."

"Ah. So what is this disease anyhow? What does it do to you?" Sasuke asked curious. If he had made Neji sick, he should at least know what it was.

"..Can we talk about this another time?" Neji said, while opening the door of the classroom.

"...Why?" Sasuke asked. "Sorry." Sasuke said to the teacher and sat down in the back of the class, next to where Neji normally sat.

Neji sat down next to him. "Because I'm not ready to tell you yet." He muttered and then got his books out of his backpack.

"...But you already told me it's a disease...why can't I know what it is?" Sasuke asked quietly, so that the rest of the class wouldn't hear him. He too grabbed his book out of his bag.

"It's not something easy." Neji muttered, opening his book and notebook now.

"..Oh..Well tell me as soon as you're ready then. I still feel guilty." Sasuke said, a little caught off guard because of Neji not telling him. He focused on class now. At least for as far as Sasuke ever did in classes.

Neji nodded. "It's not needed, but I will tell you when I'm ready." He said.

Sasuke just gave Neji a 'hn'. Considering Neji, he would never find out what it was. Neji never told anyone anything.

Neji decided to ignore it for now and started to focus on class too.

* * *

At the end of the week, Neji made his way over to Sasuke's table in the auditorium. He had to talk to him. He knew he looked like a mess now, his face being pale and looking tired. But he had to tell Sasuke. When he arrived at Sasuke's table he patted Sasuke on the shoulder.

"..Can we talk?" Neji asked, looking at him. Sasuke's friends looked at Sasuke, some smirking, others looking serious.

Sasuke turned around to Neji. They hadn't talked almost the entire week. Sasuke had left Neji alone, since he didn't seem very interested. So what did Neji want now? Did he knew if he was sick? It looked like he was. "Sure." Sasuke said and stood up. "Be right back." He said to his friends, then walked away with Neji.

Neji was glad that Sasuke actually wanted to come with him. He walked to an empty classroom with him, entering it. He needed to talk with Sasuke without any people around.

Sasuke frowned when he followed Neji into the classroom. This was serious. He knew it. "..You're sick aren't you?" Sasuke asked as he closed the door behind them.

Neji sat down and then he nodded. "...Please sit down.." He muttered. He was going to tell Sasuke. "..I'm sorry for not contacting you this week, but I was thinking about how to tell you, and if I should.. it's really hard for me."

"..Tell you about what disease I have." Neji added.

"..Oh...so...what is it then?" Sasuke asked. He was really getting worried now. Neji looked like a mess, he was talking like he was gonna die or something. What was going on?

Neji swallowed and stood. "Haven't you noticed something with my hips..?" He asked. pointing to them.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow? Hips? What the hell did this have to do anything with Neji's hips? "...They're pretty?" Sasuke said, not knowing what else to say.

Neji rolled his eyes. "No, they are like a woman's." Neji said. "...I wasn't really born like normal boys you know.."

Sasuke frowned. Where the hell was this going? If Neji just told him what was wrong. "...Then what were you born like?" Sasuke asked.

"...I. well... I have an uterus.." Neji muttered, looking away.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Uterus? What the hell were those Hyuuga's taught? "Neji..you're a boy. Boys don't have a uterus. Even I know that, and I suck at biology remember." Sasuke said. Seriously, Neji just went from not so weird, to totally weird again.

Neji bit his lip and was still looking away.

Sasuke took Neji's head in his hands. "You don't have a uterus." Sasuke said. Neji was such an idiot.

Neji looked at him and then opened his bag, getting a paper out and giving it to Sasuke. It was an X-ray. Of his body.

Sasuke looked at it. And he still sucked at biology, so he didn't really have any idea what he had to see on this. "Why are you giving me this?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Neji pulled out two other X-rays. "The one I gave you is mine. This one is one of a normal boy... and this one of a normal girl." Neji said. "..This is an uterus.." He pointed at it at the girl's X-ray.

Sasuke looked at the three. Neji looked pretty much like the boy...but...damn. Neji was right..He did have a uterus..but Neji was a boy..? "...How come you have one?" Sasuke asked and frowned.

"Something went wrong while I was being formed in my mother's uterus." Neji said, shrugging a bit, still looking at the ground. The worst he still had to tell.

"...That's just weird..But erm, why are you showing me that?" Sasuke asked. Yes, Sasuke really was dense sometimes.

"...I'm pregnant." Neji said.

* * *

**A/N: Dum dum dum dum! Imagine Sasuke's face, hahaha!  
**


	4. A whole new life

**Review repleys:**

* * *

**Mizuki Hikari:** When you read the beginning of that chapter you should know it already ;)

**Hanai-kun:** Hah, you're a sharp one! Yeah, we had all kind of hints and tips, so the reader would actually have an image already of what was going on with Neji. The way he flipped about the ripped condom and the thing with the sperm. I hope you like this chapter as well!

**mmm.kai.mmm:** I hope you like this one! We did our best to make it as real as possible.

**Babycobweb:** You didn't expect that, did you? I hope you like it in the end!

**C.H.S.L.DD.M.L: **Well, you can read it in here ;) Enjoy!

**UchihaJIS:** You'll find out now ;)

**Neko Raiga:** Well he's not exactly a hermaphrodite, he's a boy, but something went wrong with his body. He doesn't have a vagina or something, or boobs, so for the rest he's just a boy.

**AAJ Edward:** Our stories aren't easy to be found indeed, since we rate them M and we have two characters that play a huge role in our stories, and we even rated the genre. So you won't find it very quickly.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A whole new life**

* * *

Sasuke's head snapped towards Neji. Pregnant? Pregnant!? Neji couldn't be pregnant. If any, that uterus wouldn't work, he didn't have sex with Neji like that, Neji was a male! "...What!?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"...My body corrected as much things as possible so the uterus can actually work.." He softly said. "..I actually have something in my well, anus.. where a way to the uterus starts. That's why the sperm didn't come out... " Neji looked away. Sasuke wouldn't comfort him with this. He would only think more of him as a freak. He felt his eyes prick. He was such an idiot... why had he agreed on doing it in the first place..?

"...So...you're saying I got you pregnant?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't believe this. He was fifteen and he got someone pregnant? A boy even. What the hell was he gonna do with a baby? He could barely take care of himself with the money he made, let alone for Neji and a baby too...a baby...this couldn't be happening. He was dreaming...it had to be a dream. It had to be.

Neji nodded. "..And it's not possible to remove it.." Neji muttered. "..This is exactly why I hid myself, why I didn't wanted to risk that anyone actually would want sex with me... this is why I'm being hit and not respected at home... when they'll find out I'm pregnant they will.." Neji trailed off, sitting down. He didn't knew what to do anymore.

"...Why isn't it possible to remove it?" Sasuke asked desperate. Not possible to remove it!? That was their last resort! That was their way out of this! Dammit! Why was this happening? Why did Neji have to have a uterus?

"Because my whole body would react to it and it would destroy more things, since hormones meant for females will come into my body. An abortion isn't for men. It could be deadly." Neji said, looking at the ground.

"...And keeping it isn't?! Jesus, how the hell am I supposed to take care of a frigging baby!?" Sasuke yelled. He couldn't handle this. This was NOT how ANYTHING was supposed to go. He couldn't be having a baby with Neji.

"...I guess you won't have to.." Neji said and took his backpack. "...I'll take care of it my own then."

"What? Are you nuts!? It's my kid too. Besides it practically all my fault anyhow. You're not gonna do this alone Neji." Sasuke said, calming down. A little. What was Neji thinking? Raising it on his own. Hell no, Sasuke was just as much involved in this as Neji. Neji couldn't do it on his own.

"I already see you can't handle it Sasuke..." Neji said.

"Maybe I can't, but you can't either. Not on your own. We'll do this together Neji, I'm not letting you go through this alone." Sasuke said and looked Neji in the eyes. He would never put the burden onto Neji alone. He would be responsible for this.

Neji nodded and looked at Sasuke. He hated himself for it, but he felt tears forming in his eyes.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand and then pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. "You're not in this alone.." He said softly. Sasuke had to be the bigger one now. Neji needed the attention. Neji was the one who was pregnant. Sasuke would take care of Neji from now on.

Neji hugged back. "..T-thanks.." He said, and he felt the tears coming out now. He closed his eyes and cursed softly. Why did this had to happen?

"We'll get through it Neji...And..you can move in with me and Itachi...Since I'm guessing your family won't keep you whole if you stayed there..." Sasuke said and stroke through Neji's hair to calm him down.

Neji nodded. "..I h-have to search another j-job too.. to pay t-the actual birthing of the c-child.." He muttered, with a thick throat.

"I'll work harder, you can't work when you're pregnant Neji.." Sasuke said and kissed Neji on the cheek. He had to keep this up. Comfort Neji. He needed it more. Even though this was gonna ruin his life. Make it even more impossible then it was already. He probably had to flunk out of school too. But Neji needed the attention.

Neji shook his head. "..I can work for seven months now.. and after that I'll j-just do some work you c-can do at home.." Neji said, wiping away his tears. "..I h-hate this.."

"Don't." Sasuke said. "We'll get through this. And you can work for four months, then you stop. You have to focus on school." Sasuke wiped the rest of Neji's tears away.

"I can't go to school when I'm pregnant..." Neji muttered. "..Now I c-can.. but not if I'm starting t-to get heavy.."

"I'll make sure someone schools you at home and talk to the headmaster to make sure you can do your tests Neji. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Sasuke said and gave Neji a vague smile. How could he even think they'd be fine? They were gonna have a baby...this really sucked..but he wouldn't tell Neji that.

"...Sasuke.. I d-don't want to ruin your life.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "..I k-know you don't want t-this.. I can s-safe myself.."

"You don't want it either and it's my fault. And you won't ruin my life, I'll be fine, trust me." Sasuke said and stroke Neji's cheeks a little.

Neji nodded and then hugged Sasuke again. "...I really l-like you.. a lot.." He softly said, closing his eyes.

"I like you too Neji...very, very much.." Sasuke admitted. He never liked anyone like he did Neji...it was weird. Even more so now that they...were having a baby together. This was gonna be hell.

"..Thanks.." Neji said, sighing. This was going to be tough. Really though. He smiled bitterly. "The only good point about this is that I can finally wear what I want to wear."

"...I guess that's good.." Sasuke said and laughed a little. "Neji..Are we gonna be a couple?" He asked.

"...I'd like that.. but don't feel obligated.." Neji said.

"I don't. I want it too." Sasuke said. Well there he went. His first real relationship and already with a kid coming up. Good going.

Neji smiled a bit. "Thanks.." He said softly. He was glad that it was Sasuke and not some kind of asshole. "..What do we tell the others?"

"Nothing, yet. Let's get over it a little ourselves first." Sasuke said. "We'll just tell them you needed a new place to stay and that we're together." Sasuke said and stroke through Neji's hair again.

Neji nodded. "..Alright." He said and sighed on an annoyed tone again. "Sometimes life is harder then a brick against your head."

Sasuke laughed a little again. "Yeah. We'll have to tell my brother though. Since you're gonna live with him too." Sasuke said.

"I guess." Neji said, nodding.

"..Let's skip class today and just bring your stuff over and then relax." Sasuke said. He knew Neji needed some distraction and some rest.

Neji nodded again. "Gladly.. thanks." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke.

"You're welcome. Let's go." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's hand, taking him with him.

Neji grabbed his backpack and walked with Sasuke. "..Isn't my face covered with red spots?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked. Red spots? What was Neji talking about now?

"Well, from the crying." Neji said.

"Oh. No, your eyes are a little red though." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. He walked to his locker and got some books out and then put his coat on.

Neji walked to his locker too, taking out his jacket and some books, and put some back too. "Alright." Neji said. "We can go, I guess."

Sasuke closed his locker. "Yeah. Stop saying I guess, it's a little annoying." Sasuke said and then took Neji's hand again, walking outside.

"Sorry." Neji said. Why kept Sasuke grabbing his hand? Not that he minded..

"Are you on your bike?" Sasuke asked and walked towards his motor.

Neji nodded. "Yeah I am." He said. "Should I go home to get some things and then head towards your house?" He was walking towards his bike.

"I'll go with you, my motor can keep a lot of stuff in it." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji again. He figured he could drive slow and keep his helmet off.

"Gladly.. are you going to wait outside then or are you coming with me inside?" Neji asked, unlocking the lock on his bike.

"Inside. I can help carry some of your stuff." Sasuke said and got on his motor.

Neji looked relieved. "Thanks." He said, while stepping on his bike.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and then sighed. Neji was still being so distant. But they just known each other for a week. And it was so much they had to deal with now. It wasn't strange. Still it would've been nice if Neji connected a little.

Neji started to bike now. "..I'm glad you're going to come inside with me." He said. "My uncle is a lot more nice when there's someone with me. Not that that happens often."

"Hm. That's good. Do you have any friends Neji?" Sasuke asked and started to ride his motor next to Neji.

"No, not really. Why?" Neji answered.

"Dunno. Just wondering. What do we tell your uncle?" Sasuke asked.

"..The truth, I guess." Neji said. "Well not everything, but the part of me moving out."

"So not about the whole..pregnant thing right?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't want to be beaten up 'that' bad." Neji said, while he shook his head.

Sasuke looked to the road. Neji was wise enough not to tell his uncle. It sucked being beaten up.

"..Perhaps we can get an allowance?" Neji asked.

"We can't because we live with my brother." Sasuke said. "And even if we did, they give you ten bucks for it or something." Sasuke said. He knew all about allowances. Nobody would give him and his brother one.

"Yes but.. we're underage and we're getting a child.." Neji protested a bit.

"They'll probably tell us that's our own fault. They don't pay for that because we're together." Sasuke said. "And employed, kind off." He added.

Neji nodded, while they arrived at the Hyuuga estate. Neji got off his bike and locked it.

Sasuke on his turn got of his motor and locked it too. He walked towards the door with Neji. The Hyuuga estate was huge, Sasuke had never seen something like this before. It was...a hundred times as big as where he lived.

Neji unlocked the door, taking a deep breath and then entered the house. It was silent, as it always was. He took off his shoes and mentioned Sasuke to do the same. His uncle would probably be somewhere in his office. Hopefully.

Sasuke got of his shoes too. Inside it looked even bigger. It was a traditional Japanese home. But then a lot bigger. Sasuke followed Neji through the hall and the rooms.

Neji entered his own room, which wasn't a big one. It was even small. Not that there was a lot in it. He kneeled down at his bed, getting a huge bag from under it.

"They don't really like you here hm." Sasuke said and opened Neji's closet, grabbing Neji's clothes out of it. Surprisingly, Neji had a lot of good clothes, not the baggy ones he wore on school.

"No they don't." Neji said, keeping his voice soft. He moved over to his cupboard and got a few little things of it, like a hairbrush and a few pictures. He got his books too.

"That sucks." Sasuke said and put the clothes into the bag. He looked around Neji's room, then someone knocked. "Neji is that you?" Some old, strict voice barked.

Neji froze. "..Y-yeah." He said, looking at the door. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. He quickly put the little things into the bag.

Sasuke looked at Neji a little confused. Then the door opened and an older, stricter looking version of Neji walked in. He looked at Neji and his back, then at Sasuke. "What do you think you're doing? Who is he?" The man barked angry.

"..I.. This is Uchiha Sasuke." Neji said. Then he nodded to Sasuke. "And that's my uncle." He said to him, before turning to his uncle again. "I'm going to live somewhere else."

"You think you can just walk out of here?" Neji's uncle said and walked up to Neji, staring him straight in the eyes.

Neji swallowed and looked back, nodding.

"Well think again. What are you gonna do, live with another male? You will make a disgrace of the Hyuuga family. You should be happy you can stay here, we could've thrown you on the street too." Neji's uncle said again, and grabbed Neji's arm tightly. Too tight.

Neji winced a bit but choose, wisely, to not struggle. "It will only be one burden less if I leave." He said, trying to convince his uncle.

"Yes but you will be a disgrace for the family. Even more then you are now. You are staying here Neji." The man said and pushed Neji on the bed, then emptied the bag onto the ground, destroying anything breakable inside it. Sasuke stood there in shock. How dare this man do that?

"Uncle please! Just let me, I won't be a disgrace to the family more then I already am!" Neji protested, getting up again, looking at the broken photo frames.

"Don't you raise your voice at me! You will NOT live with another male Neji! You know just as well as I do what will happen! You are NOT to produce any children of our family!" Neji's uncle yelled furious and grabbed Neji by his arm again, pulling him roughly of the bed.

"I don't care!" Neji yelled back. "Let go of me!"

"You ignorant brat!" Neji's uncle yelled and then hit Neji and pushed him against a wall. He opened a window and then started throwing all Neji's stuff out. Sasuke in the mean time helped Neji. "..Are you ok..?" He asked softly. This guy was mad. Neji had actually been living with him?

Neji nodded. "..At least we can go now.." He softly said, while his uncle was tossing all his stuff out.

Sasuke looked at Neji's uncle, then stood up and walked to him. "How dare you do this?" He said to the man, angry. He had no right to do this at all.

"Sasuke are you crazy?" Neji hissed, pulling Sasuke back. "You can't meddle into this Sasuke.. let's just go."

"How dare you enter my house?!" Hiashi barked at Sasuke, pulling Neji back, holding him tightly.

"Let him go! Jesus, can't you act normal or anything? You don't do that to someone else moron!" Sasuke yelled. How dare he hurt Neji?

"Get out of my house, now!" Hiashi barked. "You insolent child, how dare you enter my house and stand up against me while you don't know me!"

"I am going! With Neji and with his stuff! So just let us leave quietly!" Sasuke yelled back.

"You know what, 'you' leave and I'll decide as Neji's guardian if I'll let him leave or not!" Hiashi barked in fury at Sasuke.

"No! You just leave him alone! You don't want him in your family anyhow, so just let him go!" Sasuke yelled.

Hiashi looked at him in fury, then grabbed Neji again and punched him in the face and then in the stomach. Neji let out a yell and then Hiashi pushed him out of the door. "Don't ever dare to show yourself again!" He yelled, too angry for words.

Sasuke quickly grabbed a few things he thought Neji would want with him, then walked out of the room, quickly taking Neji with him too, before another outburst of that freak. "..You ok?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded, while holding his stomach and gasping. He walked with Sasuke towards the door.

Sasuke took Neji outside then looked to the floor. Neji's stuff was dumped there. Luckily Sasuke had brought the bag too. He sat Neji on the floor then started putting the stuff in the bag.

Neji moaned a bit and started to help Sasuke with gathering his own stuff.

"Sit down." Sasuke said as most of the things were already packed now. "Sorry bout that.." He added.

"About what?" Neji asked with a gasp.

"About meddling in. He hit you because of me." Sasuke said, then picked up the bag and placed it on the back of his motor. "Take your bike, we're out of here."

"It doesn't matter." Neji muttered, standing up and walking to his bike.

"You're muttering, so it obviously does." Sasuke said and got on his motor again, then looked at Neji.

"No it just hurts a bit." Neji said, getting onto his bike.

"Well, you can rest all you want once we're home." Sasuke said and then smiled. His home was now Neji's home too. And he liked it.

Neji nodded and smiled. "I know.. thanks." Neji said.

"Stop thanking me idiot." Sasuke said and started driving his motor as Neji started biking.

"Sorry." Neji said. "But well, I'm really thankful."

"For?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji. Even now, being pale and all Neji looked pretty.

"Well that you help me." Neji said.

"...Well of course I'll help you." Sasuke said. It was logical to him. He made Neji pregnant, not the other way around. He ruined Neji's life, Neji tried so hard to prevent this and then he came along. Helping Neji was the least he could do.

"Not everyone will think it's logical you know." Neji said.

"Well then they're stupid. I got you pregnant, so I'm helping you." Sasuke simply said. That was just how it was to him.

"Yeah but you didn't knew that I was able to get pregnant." Neji said.

"I still got you pregnant." Sasuke said.

"True.." Neji said. "Here to the right?" He asked, nodding towards a new street on the right.

"Yeah." Sasuke said and made a right. "Hey I never asked...was I good?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Neji snorted. "What a question." Neji said. "I don't have something to compare you with, but I really liked it."

"Well even if you have nothing to compare me with, you still know whether or not it's good or not." Sasuke said.

"Like I said, it was good." Neji said, smiling.

"Good. You held out pretty good for a first timer." Sasuke said and smirked a little. "Take a left here." He added.

Neji went to the left. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You just screamed once, I remember my first time as an uke. Heh." Sasuke laughed a little.

"You screamed more often?" Neji asked, with one eyebrow pulled up.

"Yeah. My seme wasn't really experienced either. So we forgot about preparing and yeah...that doesn't work." Sasuke said, then stopped. They were home.

"Sounds painful." Neji said and stopped too, getting off his bike and locking it.

Sasuke put his motor in his garage again and then locked it. "It was. I got ripped pretty bad." Sasuke said, then let Neji into the building.

Neji winced at the thought. "I'm glad you knew about the preparing." Neji said.

"Yeah you should be. Ah well, you learn a thing or two after having sex a lot." Sasuke said and walked up the stairs, to his apartment. Correction, 'their' apartment.

"Hmm true." Neji said, following Sasuke onto the stairs.

"I'll just stick with you from now on though." Sasuke said and smiled while he opened the door and let Neji in.

Neji smiled back, opening his mouth to say thank you but he didn't. He really had to stop with that indeed. He entered the apartment. Strange to be here again, the other time he was here, he had sex with Sasuke.

Sasuke closed the door behind him. "Drink?" He asked. "Itachi should be home soon, we can tell him then. Put your bag in my room."

Neji nodded. "Some water please." He said. "I hope he'll accept it."

"He will." Sasuke said. He knew his brother would be ok with it. Maybe scold him for being so stupid, not doing it safe and shit, but overall he'd be good. Sasuke poured Neji and him a glass of water, then sat on the couch.

Neji meanwhile put his bag down into Sasuke's room, getting the broken things out of it and taking it with him. "..Do you have a plastic bag for me?" He asked.

"...Why?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji, while drinking his water.

"So I can see what I want to keep and what not.. it's broken, so.." Neji said, showing what he was holding. His hands would be cut at several places but he didn't care. What he was holding was precious to him.

"Aren't those important to you?" Sasuke asked as he got the plastic bag Itachi and him used for trash.

"Yes, they are.. " Neji said, accepting the bag and sitting down on the couch. He took one of the picture frames in his hands and placed the broken glass into the bag, after having removed the picture. He looked at it. There was a huge rip in it now..

"Are that your parents?" Sasuke asked. The rip didn't look very good. This must've really sucked for Neji.

Neji bit his lip and nodded. He laid the picture down next to him and took another picture frame in his hands, doing the same as before. He looked at the other picture now, one of him and his father. Luckily only one part of the picture was ripped, just around their legs. He took another one in his hands now.

Sasuke started helping Neji. "I have some old photo frames, you can put them in there." He said as he started throwing away the broken frames.

"If you don't use them, gladly." Neji said, smiling. He looked at the last picture that had been made of him and his parents. It was ripped in a way that his father was on the left and his mother on the right.. and he himself had disappeared by the rip in it. Neji bit his lip again. Shit... that stupid uncle of him...

"...Hold on." Sasuke said and took the picture from Neji's hand, then walked to the kitchen. He came back after a while with it, a little made. You could still see the rip, but it looked a lot better. Neji was seen too. "Here." Sasuke said and then just continued with the pictures.

Neji looked at him with a thankful expression in his eyes. "Thanks.." He said. "You're sweet." He doubted for a moment and then he gave Sasuke a soft kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks. I know." He said and then smirked a little. "Your pictures will be fine."

Neji continued and nodded a bit. He was really glad that Sasuke helped him like this.

* * *

After a while, they finished. Sasuke stood up and walked to his room, walking back with a couple of photo frames. "It's all I have." He said.

"It's more then enough." Neji said, smiling. "Thanks." He moved to Sasuke, laid his arms around Sasuke's neck and gave him a kiss, followed by a hug. He really felt comfortable with Sasuke now.

Sasuke hugged back and smiled. Neji really was cute. "So Neji...when did your parents die?" Sasuke asked as he picked up one of the pictures.

Neji let go of Sasuke now. "Three years ago." He answered. "..Yours?"

"My mom when I was eight, dad when I was ten." Sasuke answered. He didn't look at Neji. His parents death wasn't something he ever talked about.

"..And then all of sudden you get the feeling you don't have anyone anymore." Neji said, laying his head on Sasuke's shoulder, closing his eyes a bit.

"For you it must've felt like that yeah..." Sasuke said and stroke Neji's hair.

"It did.. right after they died my uncle let me being checked for any illness.." Neji softly said. "..That was when they discovered my uterus.."

"That sucks...Why did he check you for diseases?" Sasuke asked and pulled Neji closer.

"..Because he said I wasn't boy-like." Neji muttered. "He said that I looked like a girl and that I couldn't be healthy. So.."

"What an ass. Glad you're out of there, you won't have to deal with him ever again Neji." Sasuke said and rubbed Neji's arm.

"Yes.. I'll do whatever you want me to do to make this up to you." Neji said.

"Are you a complete idiot? You don't have to make it up to me. Consider it my apology for getting you pregnant." Sasuke said.

"...But I am going to help you with the money." Neji muttered, snuggling his head more closely into Sasuke's neck.

"For four months, not more." Sasuke said. He didn't wanted Neji to get into trouble in school or with the baby. The baby...now that sounded weird.

"..Six months, ok? And then work at home." Neji said. "And I'm going to one of the teachers tomorrow to talk about the situation I think..."

"Four month, then three at home. Then you stop. And we'll both have to do that." Sasuke said. He was seriously considering flunking out of school.

Neji looked at him and then thought about it. "..You have to continue school." Neji said.

"...You have to continue school. I'll just take more jobs." Sasuke said and looked away a little.

"Sasuke I can't continue school like this." Neji said. "You just make the best of it... We'll look if we can get help before we decide about stopping school."

"You can get homeschooled. I suck at school anyhow, probably wouldn't make it anyway. It's no big deal." Sasuke said a little bitter. He didn't wanna quit school. But he felt obligated. It was all his fault anyhow, so he should pay, not Neji.

"Sasuke we both know that you are lying." Neji said.

"I'm not lying, I really wouldn't make this year anyhow." Sasuke said.

"But you don't want to quit school." Neji said. "Please Sasuke, if you really want to 'make up' for getting me pregnant, please continue school then."

"We need the money." Sasuke said. Sure, he didn't wanna quit school. But he pretty much had to.

"Sasuke, you have one person more now, who's got a job too." Neji said. "And I've been offered to work at a Japanese restaurant, and those give a lot of money to you. I can cook there, and, something nice too, I'll be able to cook very nicely for you and your brother. Idea?"

"No, because you have to take it easy now and not work your butt of. I'm doing that. I'm not saying that I am dropping out of school immediately, only if I have to." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, seriously." Neji said. "I won't feel something the coming months."

"I heard you feel it after four months, then it starts showing. So. Four months." Sasuke said.

"We'll see." Neji said, sighing.

"Were your parents good to you Neji?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

Neji immediately got a soft smile on his face. "Yes they were.. they were very sweet for me." Neji said. "I loved them a lot.."

"Good. They should've. You're worth it." Sasuke said and smiled a little too. At least Neji had good memories of his parents then.

Neji smiled at him. "That's sweet of you.." He said. "What about your parents?"

Sasuke's smile faded. "They were...ok." He said and grabbed his glass, drinking a bit of water.

Neji looked at him. "What was with them?" Neji asked, sitting up straight.

"Not much. My mom was nice. Just couldn't really handle me. My dad was just..my dad." Sasuke said and looked away.

Neji nodded. He understood it. "..Let's try to forget these kind of.. unpleasant times." He said and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

"Wish I could." Sasuke said and placed his head on his hand. He really lived in the past sometimes. He just couldn't get over it.

"It's hard to forget.." Neji softly said. He let his hand go through Sasuke's hair, while staring ahead of him.

"..Yeah...especially when things never lighten up.." Sasuke said. He never really had time to settle down after his parents died. And not before that either.

"..It will come.. " Neji said, almost whispered.

"Well not for at least another year right...Man and I almost had my life back on track.." Sasuke sighed.

Neji was silent now, feeling guilt going through him. He was really annoying Sasuke..

"It really is ok Neji. Not your fault. It just sucks." Sasuke said and looked to the ground.

"..It does." Neji muttered.

Sasuke sighed again. "We'll just have to deal with it. Just like we deal with everything right?" Sasuke said and leaned back on the couch.

Neji nodded. "I guess so." Neji said. He was silent now, and deep in thought.

After a few minutes the lock of the door opened and Itachi came in. "Hey Sasuke I'm ho... oh.. hello." He said when he saw Neji sitting there. He looked at Sasuke with a 'explain-this-quickly-else-you'll-die-expression' on his face.

"He moved in with us." Sasuke said after he waved a little at Itachi. He felt guilty now for putting this on Itachi too.

* * *

**A/N: How will Itachi react? Read it the next time in Hidden! :) Review?  
**


	5. An impossible choice

**Review repleys, thanks for r&r!**

**

* * *

Mizuki Hikari: rofl**

**Hanai-kun: Thank you! Sasuke can be sweet, sometimes.. And yeah, Hiashi is a control freak indeed!**

**Roxxana: Sorry that I didn't make it come Saturday! I hope you're not all too mad.**

**Mewa: How was your youghurt? YOSH!**

**AAJ Edward: Sasuke is just straight to the point ;)**

**Babycobweb: Thank god everything went alright.**

**Dragonneva: You're very good, haha! And you'll see what happens.**

**UchihaHyuuga: Here's the update ;)**

**SouthParkFan2: Then you'll like this chapter as well!**

**Uiru92: You'll see that now! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: An impossible choice**

**

* * *

**

"What? Why?" Itachi said, pulling up an eyebrow.

"I mean, you know each other for a week or something?" Itachi said. "Isn't that a bit early? And, I'm not sure if we can afford another person in our house. And I guess you want my bed then too hm." He put his arms over each other. "Where do I have to go to have sex then?"

"I got Neji pregnant." Sasuke said and looked at the floor. He waited for Itachi to scold him to death now.

"Ok very funny." Itachi said.

"He has a uterus. He's pregnant." Sasuke softly said.

Itachi pulled up an eyebrow. "Oh sure. That's the most normal thing in the world, a boy having an uterus." He said, sarcastically.

"It's true...Neji where are those scans?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji.

"One minute." He said and then walked into Sasuke's room, opened his backpack and took the X-rays out, walking back and passing them to Sasuke.

Sasuke passed them to Itachi. "Uhm, what was it again? This was a girl and that a boy and that Neji." He said, pointing them out for Itachi.

Itachi took the X-rays and looked at them. It went deadly silent. Itachi, unlike Sasuke, was a genius in the brain. And 'very' good at biology.

"...Holy crap..." Itachi muttered, while staring at the X-rays.

"..Yeah...So.." Sasuke sat and then looked at the floor again.

"And it actually works..?" Itachi asked, looking at Neji, who nodded a bit uncomfortable.

Itachi was silent again for a few seconds, before speaking up. "And why exactly did you wanted children with Sasuke hm?" Itachi asked Neji, shooting Neji daggers with his eyes.

"You knew it, Sasuke didn't." Itachi snapped. "What kind of asshole are you, do you need money or something?"

Neji looked at him frowning. Ok he hadn't expected that.

"It's really not what you're thinking." Neji muttered. "I.. I didn't really knew what he was doing and I liked everything so much that I couldn't think clear anymore. I just.. forgot."

Itachi glared at Neji. "I don't believe a shit of it." He snapped.

"Itachi, it's not Neji's fault. He didn't wanted to have sex, nothing of that kind. I did it, it was my fault, not Neji's." Sasuke said. Damn, he knew Itachi wouldn't be happy.

"It's rubbish." Itachi snapped. "I don't want him in my house. We don't have the time and money for it."

"Itachi please..It's not rubbish. I'll just work more. He has to stay here, his uncle doesn't want him home anymore." Sasuke said and looked at Itachi.

"I don't care." Itachi snapped. "We already have it tough enough. You're 'not' going to work for that piece of shit, he's healthy enough to work himself." Itachi stamped to where the coats were hanging and grabbed Neji's jacket, throwing it into Neji's face. Neji quickly caught it.

"Get out." Itachi snapped at Neji.

"Itachi no! Neji's not going...He's not a piece of shit..I got him pregnant so he won't be able to work for long...I..I can do it alone Itachi, we won't bother you I promise.." Sasuke said, feeling his insides turn. He hadn't expected Itachi to react like that.

"He has time enough to gather money to get a flat." Itachi snapped. "It's not our business. And it's not your fault that you got him pregnant, he should have told you. And I want 'you' to get a good live so he has to get out, because he'll ruin your life! Get out you!" Itachi yelled at Neji again, this time grabbing him at the arm and dragging him with him towards the door. How dare that little brat just invade this situation which wasn't easy already.

"Itachi stop! It's not his fault! He didn't mean for it to happen and it's still my child too! I will take care of it...but please don't kick him out.." Sasuke said as he grabbed Itachi's arm, the one Itachi held Neji with.

Itachi opened his mouth to say something but Neji stopped him. "Sasuke.. I'll safe myself for now, please don't ruin your relation with your brother for this.." Neji said.

Itachi looked at Neji and then at Sasuke. "See." He said. "He even says himself that he can go. So stop complaining about it and just let him have an abortion or something."

"He can't have one, it'll kill him...And he can't save himself, he has no where to go...He's staying Itachi.." Sasuke said determined. Neji was his responsibility now.

"He's not staying." Itachi snapped. "I don't allow it. We're having enough problems already."

"I got him pregnant so I'll take care of him. This is my house too." Sasuke snapped back. Neji wasn't going anywhere.

"Yes but if one doesn't agree with something it wouldn't happen." Itachi snapped. "And I don't care, he should've told you even before you guys started kissing."

"I kissed him, he wasn't planning on doing 'anything' with me. He didn't even wanna go on a date I practically forced him into everything. It's my responsibility." Sasuke snapped.

"He still has a voice." Itachi grunted. "He could've easily told you. And don't act ridiculous. If you would have forced him you would've raped him."

"I don't care Itachi. He didn't tell me, he was ashamed of it, he didn't wanted any of it to happen, it just happened. We used a condom so it was ok, but it ripped. And that was my fault too because I used the thin ones." Sasuke said angry.

"Ashamed or not, he should've told it." Itachi snapped. "I want him out of the house!"

Neji was looking at them very uncomfortable, while still having Itachi's hand wrapped around his upper arm. He didn't knew if he even wanted to stay anymore, since Itachi was so enemy like against him.

"Well I don't!" Sasuke yelled back and looked Itachi straight in the eyes.

"Sasuke stop it!" Neji yelled at Sasuke. "Please don't ruin this just for me, I don't deserve that!" He couldn't destroy the bit of family Itachi still got left.

"It was my fault, so I'll take care of it!" Sasuke yelled. It was his responsibility. He had to take care of Neji and his child from now on. And Neji needed a home right now. And that was here.

"Just let him go to the hospital and the police or something, let him ask for an allowance!" Itachi snapped, being highly irritated. "Else you have to choose between him and me!"

Sasuke was silent now and looked at Itachi desperate. Choose? How could Itachi ask him to choose? "...What..?" He asked overwhelmed.

"Both of us isn't going to work because we just don't fucking have enough money you idiot!" Itachi snapped, he was almost yelling now. Not something usual with Itachi. "So choose! Live with him or with me!"

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then to Neji. Choose...? He couldn't choose..he loved Itachi...but Neji..Neji was carrying his child...Neji needed shelter..And Neji might just be what Sasuke needed...He couldn't choose...He looked at Itachi desperate.

"I don't like to give you that choice either, but there is no other way." Itachi snapped.

"...Sasuke please choose your brother.. I'll find something..." Neji said, laying his hand on Sasuke's arm.

"No...I'm not choosing...Itachi, Neji needs a place to stay...Please.." Sasuke was practically begging now. He never begged. Never.

"There always exists places like hotels." Itachi snapped. "You can invite him as much as you want, but him actually living here, I have to say no upon."

Sasuke looked at Itachi angry and then walked into his room, coming out of it with a small backpack, filled. "If you want me to choose so badly, fine." He snapped at Itachi and grabbed Neji's hand, then looked Itachi in the eyes again.

"...Sasuke don't.." Neji protested.

"Shut up. He wanted me to choose so I'll choose. He wanted this, not me. " Sasuke said and kept looking at Itachi, waiting for him to respond.

"Surprising that you care more about someone you know for half a year then someone you know your whole life." Itachi snapped, walking into his room and starting to get his things together.

Neji laid his free hand before his own mouth in shock. Sasuke's brother was actually leaving, just for him..? "..Sasuke.. don't do this to yourself.." He said.

Sasuke just stood there, feeling tears come to his eyes. He didn't care more for Neji then Itachi, but Neji needed him now...Neji had his child now..what was he supposed to do, just dump them on the street...? He looked at Itachi, not knowing what to say anymore.

"..Sasuke please I can afford a hotel for at least a month..." Neji tried another time. He was feeling too guilty now. Itachi was still getting some things together and was putting them into a huge bag.

Sasuke suddenly pushed Neji aside and stormed outside. He quickly walked of the stairs. He couldn't use this...Itachi leaving him...why was he supposed to choose between them..? If one of them was gonna leave it should be Sasuke. He forced things on them, so he should go. And he would. It was better if he left then the other way around.

"Sasuke wait!" Neji said and quickly ran after Sasuke, grabbing his arm. "What are you doing?"

"..I'm leaving.." Sasuke said and pulled his arm free and continued walking. If Itachi thought they didn't have enough money for three, then he would leave. Not Neji and not Itachi. They needed this. They were smart, kind, knew what they wanted. They should get the chance, not him.

"Sasuke don't be an idiot." Neji said. "You're not going to leave. If anyone has to leave, it's me. I'm coming into your life all of sudden. Your brother is right, you two can't use another person in the house. Please go back to him.. I'll just search a hotel and stay there and I'll spare up some money. I can come as much as I want, Itachi told you. Please Sasuke.."

"..No. You should rest, be fine in a house...And Itachi needs to have a future...and you need to have a future..I wouldn't get very far anyway, you two need it more.." Sasuke said and gave Neji a fake smile. Anything to make sure Neji and Itachi were both fine.

"Sasuke you know that Itachi won't accept me." Neji said. "It's not fair for the two of you if you would leave. Or if Itachi had to leave. I'm not your family and I will have a future. I'm going to work in that restaurant and I'll make more then enough money. Sasuke please, go back to your brother. I'll get my stuff and I'll go in search for a place to stay. Ok?"

"No...I can't just put you in some hotel, let you do it on your own..It's my fault you're pregnant, I should be responsible for this..for you...He should've never asked me to choose...How can I fucking choose between my own brother and the person carrying my child...my fucking child.." Sasuke said. He didn't know what to do anymore, everyone was making his life way too complicated.

"..Sasuke it doesn't matter.." Neji said. "You can visit me, I can visit you.. we'll find a way. But you and your brother can't use this right now."

"..Yes we can..I already said I would work more...And you're going to work too...it's just another person in the house, that's all it is..." Sasuke said and looked to the floor.

"Sasuke your brother doesn't want it and you should respect it." Neji said. "I think he just loves you really much and wants the best for you.." He said, stroking the back of his hand against Sasuke's cheek.

"..I know he does, but if he wants the best for me he shouldn't send you away...I wanna do this together and not living at different places...what if the child gets born..? Are we supposed to move it all the time? And once you get a big stomach, you won't be able to come here anymore and I have to go to you and I can't because I have to work and we will barely see each other anymore.." Sasuke said.  
"When we are that far we will have thought of another possibility Sasuke." Neji said. "..Your brother really loves you.."

"I don't want everyone to leave! I want to have control of my own life!" Sasuke suddenly yelled. He didn't wanted Neji to go or Itachi. They couldn't go and leave him again. He wanted to be able to choose for himself. Do what HE wanted, not have to deal with what Neji wanted or Itachi wanted. Just what he wanted...for once..  
"..Of course you want that.." Neji softly said. "Who doesn't want that?"

"...Everyone, and they all take it, and they make it impossible for me to control my life...My whole fucking life is impossible to begin with.." Sasuke snapped and looked away annoyed now.

"...I'm sorry.." Neji softly said.

"...I'm leaving.." Sasuke said and turned around, walking away. He hated this..He didn't want this anymore..his life was just sinking deeper and deeper..He was a total failure...and his stupid brother didn't even bother to keep him home..He didn't care.

At that moment Itachi came down. "Sasuke what are you doing?" He asked.

"..Leaving." Sasuke said and continued walking. He didn't care anymore. His life was fucked up and he was never gonna be able to fix it. Itachi and Neji should have that chance.

"...Why that?" Itachi snapped. His confusion turned into anger now. Why was Sasuke leaving..?

"Because my life will never get any better and yours could...and so can Neji's..so you should take the chance then and not me...you need the home and I'll just..figure something out..." Sasuke snapped back and then walked out of the building. It was cold outside.

"Do you think I'm going to live together with Neji?" Itachi snapped. "You can forget that. Come on Sasuke, just live with me.."

"No.." Sasuke snapped back and kept walking. All the way. He didn't care. He couldn't do it. He couldn't go home and make one of them leave him too. Like his parents had. He wouldn't do it. It was better for everyone if he just went away.

"...Sasuke please.." Itachi said, so Sasuke could still hear him.

Now Itachi was the one who was pleading.

"No..." Sasuke said and felt his eyes starting to prick. He just had to keep walking now. Just keep walking.

"Sasuke please don't go!" Itachi yelled, sounding desperate now. Neji was silently watching. This was all his fault...

"My life is already ruined anyhow! You could make something from it and I don't, now just leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled. He wanted to run, he really wanted to run. Just run away from everything and start over. But his legs wouldn't run. He was cold without his coat and he wanted to go back so badly too. But he couldn't. He was useless.

Itachi was silent now, feeling his eyes starting to water. Neji was biting his lip too. Suddenly Itachi gave a frustrated yell and then stormed up upstairs again, to grab his stuff.

Sasuke didn't even notice. He just kept walking, turned a corner. He wanted to leave this fucked up life behind...no matter how much he wanted to stay with Itachi and Neji.

* * *

Sasuke was working in one of the shops he worked at. He had given up on school for a couple days now and lived wherever he could. He was putting some boxes in stock when his cellphone rang. He answered it. "Uchiha Sasuke." He said.

"Hey, Neji here.. Sasuke where are you?" Neji asked at the other side of the phone.

"Nowhere." Sasuke said. He didn't wanna talk to Neji. Should he hang up?

"..Sasuke please.. Itachi is gone too. You should go home." Neji said. "Where are you?"

"Nowhere. Working. He should go home and so should you." Sasuke said and then continued with the boxes, holding them in one arm.

"Your home isn't my home." Neji said. "Why have you not been answering his calls..?"

"I don't wanna talk to anyone. Besides, I'm busy with work." Sasuke said and grabbed another box.

"Sasuke please.." Neji said.

"What?" Sasuke snapped. He really wasn't in the mood for this, he could get fired for calling during work.

"Please just go back home Sasuke. I miss you." Neji said. Well, he finally admitted it.

Sasuke was quiet for a while. Neji missed him? He missed Neji too...and Itachi. He missed his old life. But his old life sucked. And it would only suck more in the long run. "...I miss you too..but I don't wanna go back to my old life.."

"...So you're going to let everyone down..?" Neji said.

"...I'm not letting anyone down..I making it easier for everyone." Sasuke said.

"..Not for me and your brother.." Neji softly said.

"..Yes I am..." Sasuke said back.

"That's what you think.." Neji said. "Itachi's a mess. And so am I."

"..You'll be fine...I'm not usefull for anything.." Sasuke said.

"Where did you get that idea?" Neji asked.

"...I know I'm not..I'm not smart, I'm mean to everyone..I'm a dramaqueen and I am a total burden to Itachi..He would be so much better of without me.." Sasuke said a little sad.

"Then why does he miss you so much?" Neji asked.

"Maybe he misses me, but it's better this way.." Sasuke answered.

"..Why?" Neji asked.

"...I told you just now..I'm useless...I just bring him trouble..And you too.." Sasuke said.

"You're not useless Sasuke." Neji protested.

"Yes I am...I've never done something to help someone out...I can't do anything, I barely bring any money home...I..I'm just useless Neji.." Sasuke stated.

"..Sasuke... you are already helping people with showing that you care.." Neji said softly.

"I only show that to you." Sasuke said. Well that was out now. He couldn't take it back anymore.

"..That's nice of you.." Neji said. "..But still, you aren't useless.. to me you're not, to your brother you're not.."

"You're right." Sasuke said. "I'm more like, a burden to you and useless to the rest." Sasuke said and sat down on a pile of boxes.

"Sasuke please don't act like this." Neji said. "If you were a burden I wouldn't try to get you back."

"You don't know me yet." Sasuke mumbled.

Neji was silent now. He didn't knew what to do.

"I'll hang up now." Sasuke said and waited for an answer.

"...Do I have to beg you to come back..?" Neji softly said.

"No. It won't work." Sasuke answered.

Neji breathed out, feeling his voice tremble. "...Can I call you again..?" He asked, feeling his eyes starting to prick.

"You could try...but I won't promise I'll pick up.." Sasuke said. He knew that if he talked to Neji a lot, he would wanna go back and ruin Neji's and Itachi's life again. They would be fine after they've gotten over him.

"...Why are you doing this to me?" Neji asked, while he felt the first tears leaving his eyes.

"..What? Doing this to you? I'm not doing anything but helping you.." Sasuke said. Why did Neji say that?

"...You're t-the only person I care about now Sasuke.." Neji said. "..And now y-you're just leaving me.."

"..Don't cry..." Sasuke said softly. Neji was gonna make him feel guilty. He knew this was gonna happen. He should just hang up. But he couldn't do it. Not to Neji.

"..D-don't say that." Neji snapped. Why did 'everyone' he cared about had to leave? Why?

"..Sorry...Neji you don't understand..you don't know me well yet...I suck...ok? I can't help you...I should've never thought I could..I'm just a child myself...and an annoying one and one that nobody can handle...I don't want you to know me like that.." Sasuke said softly.

"..T-then why don't you j-just go live with Itachi d-dammit!" Neji yelled into the phone.

"..Because I don't wanna be a burden to him anymore...I can't do it..I'm the reason he has to live the way he does...on his own he would have it so much better..." Sasuke muttered.

"If he didn't c-care he'd left you l-long ago.." Neji said, wiping away his tears.

"I know he cares...too much...so much he would ruin his life for me..But I don't want him to do that anymore..I don't deserve it, I'm a brat.." Sasuke said.

"You're n-not.." Neji said.

"I am.." Sasuke answered and sighed.

Neji was silent now. He wouldn't go into discussion about something stupid like this.

"...I don't know what I want anymore Neji.." Sasuke said. He had said it. He just needed some help. He needed it. He didn't wanna be a burden, but he just needed advice.

" ...Do what you feel is right.." Neji softly said. He couldn't give a better advice.

"..I don't know what's right.." Sasuke said. What a lousy advice. He didn't know what to do with that.

"It's difficult to say what's right.. I think you should go back to your house, and call Itachi.." Neji said.

"...I'll make him miserable.. And I don't wanna go there if you're not there either...I want you there.." Sasuke said.

".. I don't want to ruin the bond of you and your brother." Neji said.

"You won't...he just has to understand that we need to stay together and take care of each other...and not when we're living apart..that won't work." Sasuke said.

"..Why don't you give him some time to think?" Neji asked.

"He should know what I want and not start yelling at you for it. It wasn't your fault and I got you into the house and he just has to live with it...I've put up with plenty of him too." Sasuke answered.

" ..Can't you.. try for a month or so with him and me coming by a lot? Perhaps he'll make an exception." Neji said. To him, it was a good idea.

"He won't. He'll say it's working perfectly fine with you out of the house and we need the money or something. That'll just make it worse." Sasuke said.

" ...Can't we try?" Neji asked. "This way he's never going to accept it."

"..Well that's the problem right...He won't accept..He'll hate our baby...he'll hate you..I can't live like that.." Sasuke answered.

"Yes and that's why I can't go live with you." Neji explained.

"It's why I'm not coming back." Sasuke mumbled.

"..Can't you just try?" Neji muttered.

"..No...I can't live between you..I've done my fair share of living in the middle.." Sasuke snapped.

Neji was silent again. He didn't get him.

"I gotta go, I have work.." Sasuke said.

"...What are you going to do with.. us..?" Neji weakly asked.

"...Meet me after work..At that bank.." Sasuke said. He knew it was stupid if he wanted to start over. But he wanted to see Neji so badly. Kiss him and feel him again. That's what he really needed.

"Alright.. how late?" Neji asked.

"Seven. I'll see you there ok?" Sasuke said. He really had to continue work now.

"Alright. Untill then." Neji said.

"Bye." Sasuke said and quickly hung up when he saw his boss coming towards him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, this chapter has no cliffhanger, but you probably do want to know what's going to happen next. I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	6. Coming home

**Review repleys:**

* * *

**Hanai-kun: **Itachi always has a reason for his actions, he's a genius after all ;) Haha damn, everyone is against Sasuke now, haha

**UchihaHyuuga:** Here's the update!

**Dragonneva:** Itachi has his reasons and yeah, Sasuke is a terrible dramaqueen. But he has lots of good sides as well ;)

**koko:** Sadly for you, we don't do NaruNeji ;) I hope you like this as well!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: coming home**_

* * *

That evening, at seven, Neji was already standing at the bank. He was wearing simple jeans, a black shirt and his leather jacket. He was waiting for Sasuke. He hoped he'd come..

At that moment, a motor, with Sasuke on top, drove towards Neji. He stopped when he was there and Sasuke took of his helmet. He got of the motor and put the helmet away, then grabbed Neji's head and kissed him on the lips.

Neji immediately put his arms around Sasuke's neck, kissing back passionately.

Sasuke kissed Neji for a little longer and then stopped, slightly biting Neji's lips, before pulling away completely. "..Hey.." He said, almost whispering and smiled at Neji.

" ..Hey." Neji said, smiling too.

"..I'm sorry I left.." Sasuke said and stroke over Neji's cheeks.

"..I missed you, even if it were only a few days." Neji said.

"...I missed you too...I've thought of everything today.." Sasuke said and now started stroking through Neji's hair.

"..And?" Neji said, leaning back a bit so he was standing against the wall and he pulled Sasuke closer.

"...I'm only going back if we can all get along.. and if you can stay in our home.. I need you there...and I need Itachi there.." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's hips so he could stand closer to Neji.

" ..But Itachi doesn't want me in the house.." Neji muttered.

"...I'll just tell him my choice.. and we'll see...I don't wanna lose either of you.." Sasuke said.

"...Alright..." Neji said. "I am allowed to work at the restaurant by the way."

"Good. But four months remember. Not longer." Sasuke said and then kissed Neji again.

Neji nodded, while kissing back. He still had his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke started kissing a little rougher now and with tongue. God he missed Neji and everything about him.

Neji moaned, opening his mouth enough so Sasuke had space enough. He kissed back roughly too, a bit less rougher then Sasuke since he let Sasuke take the lead.

Sasuke moved his hands under Neji's shirt and caressed his body. Too bad they were out in public, or he'd go a lot further.

Neji smiled but then he pushed Sasuke away. "No further then kissing in public." He said, at a bit of a teasing tone.

"Ah jeez, lighten up." Sasuke said and smirked. He loved how Neji could ease the mood. Make it fun again. Sasuke gave Neji another brief kiss. "I have to call Itachi.." He then said.

Neji nodded. "You have to indeed."

Sasuke grabbed his mobile phone and dialled the number. "Keep quiet." He said to Neji, then let go of him and turned around.

Neji frowned at the order but he did as he was told.

After a few seconds waiting, Itachi answered the phone. "Uchiha Itachi speaking."

"Itachi...it's Sasuke.." Sasuke said carefully. He didn't knew how Itachi would react.

"Sasuke! Where are you?!" Itachi yelled, sounding over worried. "I've been trying to call you but you never answered your phone!"

"..I know...I'm at the bank.." Sasuke said. He was sure Itachi would get mad at him for leaving and not calling.

" Ok, stay there, then I'm coming!" Itachi yelled. "Shit, why didn't you call before.." He muttered and you could hear that he was hurrying his way out of the place he was staying.

"...I didn't wanna ruin your life anymore." Sasuke said. Was Itachi mad at him or not?

" Then come back living with me... wait, I'll hung up the phone for a moment.. I'm coming, please stay there."

"...Neji's here too..." Sasuke said before Itachi could hang up the phone.

"...Oh." Itachi said. He didn't really know how to react to that.

"...Please come anyway.." Sasuke said, almost pleading.

" ...Ok." Itachi said and then hung up the phone.

Sasuke looked at the phone for a while and then put it away. "..Well...he's coming over.." He said to Neji.

Neji nodded. "Ok.." He softly said. He already started to get a bit nervous.

"I promise we will work it out Neji.." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's head again, resting his forehead on Neji's. He sighed.

" ..I hope so.." Neji said, sighing.

After some time Itachi arrived, looking relieved, but not happy.

Sasuke looked at him and then at the floor as Itachi was walking towards them. He knew Itachi would be angry at him.

" Where were you? I was so concerned!" Itachi yelled at him, giving Sasuke a shove but then he hugged him and held him close, sighing.

Sasuke hugged back. He hadn't expected that from Itachi. At all. But it felt good. "...I'm sorry.." He said softly.

" ..It's just.. already so hard with the two of us.. no matter how hard we work.. it will be hard.. we can't use another person in the house.. or two.." Itachi muttered.

"...I know.. but I need Neji there...Just like you.." Sasuke said and wouldn't let go of Itachi. Afraid that if he did, Itachi WOULD be mad.

"...I understand.. but we can't take him in.." Itachi said.

"We have to." Sasuke said.

"..Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because I need him and he needs me and he needs a place to stay and he's carrying my child." Sasuke said and held Itachi even closer, begging for Itachi not to get mad at him. He hated it when Itachi got mad at him.

"..We can't take care of him Sasuke.." Itachi said.

"We have to.. I'm not going home without him...he's got a job..." Sasuke said.

"Then he can save himself right?" Itachi tried.

"He has nobody but me...And I need him.. I need both of you.. so badly..." Sasuke said.

Itachi sighed and then let go. "...You two can live in the house and I'll see when I'll come back. I just need time for this." He said.

Sasuke looked to the floor. "...You won't come back.." He whispered.

"...Probably not.. I'm sorry.." Itachi said, looking away.

"..Why not...? Why can't you stay too...?" Sasuke asked desperate, feeling tears forming in his eyes.

" ..Because I have to get to know someone first before letting that person move in.. I never start a relation with someone I wasn't befriended with before too.. I just can't.. and if Neji immediately comes, I won't get the chance.. so I'll be the one who's going." Itachi said, still not looking at Sasuke because he knew that if he did, he'd burst out into tears.

"...Why can't you just try...just try….Just try for me.." Sasuke sobbed as he let his tears fall for the first time in five years. He grabbed his head, he couldn't take this. Itachi was leaving him. He wanted to come back so badly and make everything right but Itachi still wanted to leave him. Only because of Neji.

"...I can't.." Itachi said, almost whispered.

"...Sasuke I got my hotel.." Neji tried.

"...I knew I shouldn't have come back.." Sasuke said, ignoring Neji. WHY was it so important to know Neji first...Sasuke knew Neji.. wasn't that enough?

"How would you like it if I'd suddenly take someone in the house who you don't know at all and I know for one week?!" Itachi suddenly yelled, sounding very panicked.

"I would let you! Besides, you wouldn't even listen if I wouldn't let you do it! You always make up the rules at home and YOU decide on EVERYTHING! You could at least TRY to get to know Neji and stay with me, but I guess that's too much to ask!" Sasuke yelled angry, tears still on his cheeks.

"Don't act so ridiculous and childish! 'I' am the one who is ALWAYS looking if I'm acting social against you! You are the one who fucks every guy that wants in 'my' bed, at times 'you' want it! I check if you are home and if you are, I'm going to the other's place! And now this?! You make a stupid mistake and AGAIN you're acting without talking with me about it! You are just a selfish child and I'm starting to get sick of it!" Itachi yelled, now he was being furious. He couldn't stand lies.

"Well then just leave! I never told you to stay! If I make you that sick, then just leave! Or maybe I should leave right!? You're always saying this, but you going out of the house at times is YOUR business I never told you to! But everything that has to do with us, it's YOUR choice! Let's move Sasuke, let's start over. Let's live here, let's get dozens of jobs, let's go to this school! It's all been YOUR choice and not mine! All because YOU would feel better that way! And now that I make a decision once, you just wanna pull it all away because it's not what YOU decided!" Sasuke yelled angry.

"Because I want everything to go the best! And you have an own decision you know that?! I ASKED you if you wanted it and you always said yes! You're acting like I'm always bossing you around, no, I'm coming up with questions and ideas!" Itachi yelled. "And I don't want it because you never asked it! And I don't even know the guy! If he comes in our house I have no choice but to like him! I can't decide if I like him or not! THAT irritates me!"

"You NEVER asked! We just moved here! You put me on that school! You decided we were gonna live here! You NEVER asked me if I wanted it! You thought I was too frigging young to decide on my own and you never gave that up! If you just gave it a chance that'd be fine too, but you always say no to me! ALWAYS! You're just like dad!" Sasuke yelled furious now.

Itachi looked at him, hurt now. Just like.. his dad? This was too much. He couldn't even react on this, while half of it wasn't true. He turned around and quickly walked away. That had hurt. That had fucking hurt.. just like dad?

Sasuke burst down into tears now. He had never meant to say that. Itachi wasn't like his dad. Not always. But when it came to making decisions he was. Always telling him he couldn't decide on matters like that. And if he did, he'd get scolded. He always got scolded. "..I'm s-sorry.." Sasuke sobbed softly.

Itachi didn't answered anymore and disappeared around the corner. Neji worriedly made his way to Sasuke, hugging him.

"..G-go away...this was a-all a mistake.." Sasuke cried. He pushed Neji away softly, not wanting to hurt him.

"..Sasuke you need someone now.." Neji softly said. He felt so bad about this.

"..N-no I don't.. coming here w-was a mistake.. I'm a mistake.. all I can d-do is make mistakes.." Sasuke snapped and started walking to his motor. He had to leave now. It was over. His fucking life was over. All he could do now was try again. All over again.

"Sasuke everyone makes mistakes, of course you're not a mistake." Neji said, grabbing his arm.

Sasuke pulled his arm free. "..I make them too much.." Sasuke softly said and grabbed his motor and helmet.

"Sasuke you can only learn from your mistakes." Neji said, taking Sasuke's arm again. "..Please don't go."

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then burst down into tears again. "..It's not fair...He a-always said he'd never leave me...n-never.. And he just d-does it anyhow.. I should've never been born.. Nobody stays.." Sasuke cried and his face behind his hands.

"...Sasuke.. He'll come back, he just has to get used to this.." Neji said, hugging Sasuke and stroking through Sasuke's hair. "..And I'll stay.. "

"..N-no he won't...and y-you won't stay either.." Sasuke said and held onto Neji for dear life. He was shaking a little.

"..Of course I will, shh..." Neji softly said, still stroking through Sasuke's hair.

"..Y-you'll get sick of me...j-just like everyone else.." Sasuke sobbed again.

"...Sasuke your brother is very confused, you say things you don't want to say sometimes.. just like you just did.. you say that kind of things in fights or when you are frustrated.." Neji said, kissing Sasuke's forehead and then hugged him again.

"...Y-you'll get sick of me...even Itachi is...E-even he left.." Sasuke said and felt more tears streaming down his face. He tried not to let them show so hard and now they all came out.

"..It will only be for a short period.. if he truly loves you, where I'm sure of, he'll come back. I promise.." Neji said, stroking Sasuke's back now.

"..No h-he won't.. you h-have no idea how much I hurt him...How much of a b-burden I've always been...he won't c-come back.." Sasuke said and hid his face in Neji's neck.

"...What did you do then?" Neji asked, stroking Sasuke's hair again, shooting death glares to the people that were staring at them.

"...B-be impossible.." Sasuke said and sniffed. His eyes pricked from all the tears.

"..Sasuke.. you're in a period that.. well everyone acts impossible, it's part of life.. Itachi has to see that.." Neji said.

"...I'm ten times worse then a normal teenager..." Sasuke said.

"Because?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke while wiping Sasuke's tears away.

"..Because I tend to overreact...and I can make a drama out of everything.. And I'm quickly irritated...and he has to deal with my schoolwork, which sucks and take care of me when I need it...I'm a handful.. I already told you that not even my mom could handle me.." Sasuke said. He had stopped crying now but was looking to the floor.

"..Hmm... perhaps a short break between the two of you will even be good." Neji said. "If I hear this, you two got a lot of suppressed anger in you."

"...Maybe.. But he's not coming back.." Sasuke said and shook his head, more because he though himself as a stupid asshole then for anything else that had happened.

"..We will see." Neji said.

"..Sorry 'bout the breakdown..." Sasuke said and wiped the last of his tears away.

"Don't apologize for that Sasuke, everyone has those." Neji said, kissing a few tears away.

"...I hate them.." Sasuke said and closed his eyes as Neji kissed his cheeks. At least Neji was here now. He should just enjoy that.

"Who doesn't?" Neji asked, now giving Sasuke a kiss on his lips.

Sasuke shrugged. "..Should we go home...?" Sasuke asked.

"If you want." Neji said, smiling a bit at Sasuke.

"I want to.." Sasuke said and hugged Neji again. "Are you on your bike?" He asked and then let go.

Neji shook his head. "No I came here by feet." Neji answered.

Sasuke then pushed his helmet into Neji's arm and gave him a kiss. "Hold on tight remember?" He said and smiled, then grabbed his own helmet.

Neji smiled back and put on his helmet too, sitting behind Sasuke and laying his hands on Sasuke's hips again.

Sasuke then drove home. Even though Itachi wasn't there anymore.

* * *

After three more days, Neji and Sasuke were living together. They had put Neji's stuff in the house and it had gone good so far. They had their weekend now. Sasuke was doing the dishes from breakfast. "We need new soap." Sasuke said.

"I'll write it on the list." Neji said.

"Do we still have money for that?" Sasuke asked as he cleaned a plate.

"Yes, we have plenty for that." Neji said, checking the bills. He sighed and then leaned against the table. "Pff. I'm tired."

"That's what you get from living here." Sasuke said and cleaned the last plate.

"Hmm no, it's not that." Neji said. "I just didn't slept enough."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked and started drying the dishes now.

"I was thinking.." Neji said.

"..About what?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji.

"The baby.. I'm wondering about if it will be a boy or a girl, if it will even be alive." Neji said, while he helped Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. It was nice Neji thought about those things too. "It'll be alive, I know it will be. Should we start thinking of names?" Sasuke asked. Somehow he had calmed down about the whole baby thing. Things were going fine now and even though this baby was an accident, he didn't love it less.

"Perhaps that would be nice yes." Neji said, smiling. "We have to think about that indeed."

"So what would you call it if it was a boy?" Sasuke asked. He thought it would be nice if it was a boy. No offense to the girl, but he had no idea how to handle girls.

"Hmm... I've always liked Hiroko and Makoto." Neji answered.

Sasuke laughed a little. "I didn't even know that were names. I wouldn't know what I would call it if it was a boy. Something simple but pretty." He said and smiled.

"Hm.. well they are traditional Japanese names, so.." Neji said and smiled. "And if it would be a girl I'd like Maemi."

"You thought of this already haven't you?" Sasuke asked. Neji already knew how he would call it.

"Yeah a bit." Neji admitted.

"That's good. I should've thought of it too." Sasuke said. "But they're great names." He smiled at Neji.

"You think they are?" Neji asked, smiling happily.

"Yeah. Do you know what they mean maybe?" Sasuke asked. He was curious now.

"Um, Maeko means truthful child.." Neji said, thinking. "Hiroko means generous child and Makoto.. um.." Neji muttered. "..Sincere and honest I thought."

"That's nice. I like them." Sasuke said and smiled a little more. "What does your name mean?" Sasuke asked.

"..I don't know." Neji said, frowning. "And yours?"

"I though it was something like help assistance...And it was also some ninja. I dunno." Sasuke said.

"Hmm.. help assistance?" Neji asked. "Strange."

"..Why is that strange?" Sasuke asked.

"Strange meaning." Neji said, smirking a bit. "I mean, help assistance?"

"Yeah whatever, I didn't think of it." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes.

"Hm." Neji said. "I know." He was done with drying now, and started to put away the dishes, with his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke walked to Neji and put his arms around his waist with a smirk. "I have to go to work in a couple hours." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji said, on a questioning tone. Did it matter that Sasuke went there in a few hours?

"So how about you entertain me a little before I go." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. He kissed Neji in his neck now.

"Hmm.. 'I' have to entertain 'you'?" Neji arrogantly said, but laughing a bit. "And why's that?"

"Because I want it. Last time I treated you." Sasuke said and kept kissing Neji in his neck and moved his hands under Neji's shirt.

"You're very dominant, aren't you?" Neji asked, smirking. "So what do you want me to do then?"

"Let's see. First you come to my room with me and then...you can first laugh at my sextoydrawer." Sasuke said and pulled Neji with him to his room with a smirk.

"What?" Neji said, smirking.

"I have a drawer, you should see it. There's things in there you didn't even know existed." Sasuke said and gave Neji a smirk, then pushed him in front of his not so big closet and opened a drawer.

Neji looked in and then almost gasped. Holy shit. Sasuke had all kind of sex toys there. Dildo's, condoms, lashes, all that kind of things. Holy shit.

"..So this is where you spend your money at hm." Neji said, turning his head to Sasuke, smirking.

"Heh, no. I get them from my lovers." Sasuke said and smirked back. Neji looked so funny when he opened it. All big eyed and mouth open.

"Ah ok." Neji said. "So which one is your favorite?" He said with a smirk.

"On my own?" Sasuke asked and smirked as he looked in his closet. Yeah, he had used them all. And used them still, if he was alone of course.

"That's possible, but I don't think that's going to work if you want to use them." Neji said, smirking.

"Oooh so you do wanna use them?" Sasuke asked and his smirk grew even wider. Neji was a real catch for sure.

"I'm in for experiments you know." Neji said, still smirking.

"That's good. Well you can choose then. I prefer things that actually work though. These are pretty good if YOU want some pleasure." Sasuke said and pointed some things out.

"I don't even know what they are." Neji said, starting to laugh.

"Choose one, and I'll tell you what it is then." Sasuke said and smirked. He really wanted to see Neji's reaction to those things.

"..This is..?" Neji said, taking a dark blue and long item out of the drawer.

"A dildo. Jeez you don't even know what a dildo is? It goes in your butt in our case." Sasuke said and smirked. He used it a lot.

"..Oh...And this?" Neji said, holding up a rope like thing with two balls on it. He looked at it with a frown.

"Anal beads. You probably can guess what they do." Sasuke said.

"Indeed. Oh jeez, Sasuke." Neji said and smirked, holding a few handcuffs up in the air.

"Hey seriously, you can't miss 'em. They're great." Sasuke said and smirked again.

"Jeez." Neji said, smirking, putting them back again. Then he held up a small ring. "...Ok I already know what this is." He said, putting it back, laughing a bit. "Damn, Sasuke." He was a bit nervous now.

Sasuke laughed. "I'm bad aren't I. But you have to try it all to know what you like right?" Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

"Sure you do." Neji said, smirking. "And yes you're bad."

"Pick another one." Sasuke said and pointed to the drawer. He was curious to see which one Neji would actually wanna try.

"Isn't the rest the same?" Neji asked.

"No, are you blind? There's a lot more in there." Sasuke said. "Although I must say, most of it is vibrators and dildo's." Sasuke thought of that. Yeah. They did bring that a lot.

"Yes, and a lot of ropes and stuff." Neji said. "And even outfits. Did you actually wear this?" He asked, getting a maid dress out of the drawer.

"..Yeah...That was a disaster." Sasuke said and laughed at the thought of it. He had looked so ridiculous in it. Though it would look good on Neji.

Neji started to laugh. "I'm sure you don't have a picture of that hm." He said.

"I do, but I'm not showing you that." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji. "Now are you gonna pick something? Or something?" He asked.

"Oh please, show me that picture Sasuke." Neji said, smirking, ignoring the other question.

"Hell no! You can forget about that. Now pick something." Sasuke said and turned Neji around to the drawer with a smirk. Neji would NEVER see that picture.

"I want to see! Please?" Neji said, putting up the most innocent and angel like face that was possible.

"No. I looked like an idiot. Just pick something before I have to go to work." Sasuke said and kissed Neji in his neck to get his mind of the damn picture.

"But isn't it all just for using it yourself?" Neji asked.

"No. Most of it is made for pleasure, not just for yourself but for the other too. You can use everything on the other like you would do on yourself." Sasuke explained. Neji was so ignorant when it came to sex.

"But I don't know how it works you idiot." Neji said, smirking again.

"I explained a few things, so if you would pick I could show you." Sasuke said on a seductive tone and kept kissing Neji's neck.

"Hmm... this one then?" Neji said, taking one of the few dildo's in his hands.

"Sure, if that's what you want, then sure. It not much different then my own though." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

"That's why I don't see the use of toys." Neji said, smirking.

"Well, this one, it vibrates, so it does a lot more then my dick." Sasuke said smirking and held up a love egg. "And these just give a great feeling too because of the round forms." He held up the anal beads now. "And this one vibrates too, so it is better then my or your hand." Sasuke said and held up the cockring. He then smirked at Neji.

"..Alright." Neji said, getting a bit red. Shit.. what would he choose?

"So..pick one." Sasuke said and licked Neji's neck now then moved behind his ear and kissed him there, still having a smirk on his face.

"Depends on who's going to get it on or in." Neji said, blushing. He gave a slight moan when Sasuke started kissing him behind his ear.

"All your choice." Sasuke said into Neji's ear, sounding seductive again, then moved his hands under Neji's shirt again and massaged his back.

"...Sasuke, really.. hmm... I never did this, I really don't know who should take what." Neji muttered.

"Just pick one..." Sasuke mumbled as he licked Neji's neck again.

"I thought you were dominant?" Neji said after giving a moan, then he stared into the drawer again. Shit.. what should he do? A vibrator or something..? How were they going to have sex like that? Was that even possible?

"Pfft fine. Then you get this." Sasuke said and gave him the egg. "And I'll use this, is that alright?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed the cockring. Those two things were definitely in his top 5.

"Alright. So am I going to put that egg thing in you or in myself or what?" Neji asked. He didn't get a thing of this.

Sasuke laughed. "You're such an idiot." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji, then pushed him on the bed and immediately pulled out his and Neji's shirt as he put the toys next to them. "You'll see." He said seductive.

* * *

**A/N: It's good that we made it into an M story..  
**


	7. What life is about

**Review repleys, thanks for r&r!**

* * *

**Hanai-kun:** More fights are coming up ;) It's more drama! And yeah, Neji isn't really the type for sextoys. Sasuke is. That's why it's so funny.

**koi:** Here's the update!

**UchihaHyuuga:** Here's the update!

* * *

**Chapter 7 What life is about**

* * *

Neji nodded and started to kiss Sasuke, while he already started to unbutton Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke started to kiss back, immediately rough and with a lot of tongue. He opened Neji's pants and stroke over Neji's dick slightly. Damn, he needed sex. Well that's what you get for not having sex for more then a week.

Neji gave a moan and kissed back, now pulling down Sasuke's pants. God.. it was great that you could actually feel this another time. Not just one time.

Sasuke pulled off Neji's pants and started massaging Neji's legs while helping Neji get his pants off all the way.

Neji started to massage Sasuke's neck while Sasuke was doing his legs. He moaned another time and stopped the kiss, now sucking on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moaned a little and moved his head to the right so Neji could work on his neck better. He pulled down Neji's boxer and stroke over his dick again, this time a little rougher.

Neji moaned loudly but kept licking and sucking Sasuke's neck, going up and down. He grabbed Sasuke's underwear now, almost ripping it off Sasuke's body. God this made him so excited.

He wanted this better, rougher. He turned Sasuke around so Sasuke was laying on his back and Neji on top of him, and he started to lick Sasuke's chest and then continued to suck on a nipple.

Sasuke moaned louder now. It felt great that Neji took control this time too. But it was time to shock Neji with pleasure. He pushed Neji on his back again and grabbed the egg then smirked at Neji before putting it in Neji's ass and grabbed the remote of it.

Neji gasped. What was Sasuke do... oh crap, those toys. He gave a bit of a moan, it didn't really felt comfortable at the moment. "..C-couldn't you do that a b-bit slower?" Neji panted, before pulling Sasuke down for a moment to kiss him.

Sasuke kissed back for a while before pulling back. "Slower? Hell no." He said and then pressed the button with a smirk. But of course not too long, this thing was to tease someone senselessly.

Neji gave a moan while Sasuke did this. He automatically grabbed Sasuke's head to kiss him. God that felt good.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss and pressed it again for a while. This was gonna be fun. Sasuke kissed back Neji with a lot of tongue and pushed him onto the bed.

Neji let out a moan again and something that sounded like a whine when Sasuke stopped. Neji answered the kiss, kissing roughly too, moving his arms over Sasuke's body.

Sasuke kept pressing it, sometimes waiting longer then other times. Neji reacted to it so funny. What if he would keep it on longer? He tried. He kept the thing going this time.

Neji was actually squirming now. He let his head fall back and moaned, wetting his lips a bit.

Sasuke smirked and still kept it going, then stopped for a short while and started again. He kissed Neji in the neck now and moved down to Neji's collarbone, licking there.

Neji moved his head from the left to the right now, squirming. "..S-Sasuke.. ah.. hn.. p-please.. c-can't we.. ah! N-now..?" Neji panted, while moaning, squirming and whining at the same time.

"Can't we what?" Sasuke asked with a smirk and licked over Neji's stomach now, then softly over Neji's dick, still pressing the button.

Neji gave a huge moan. "Ah p-please!" Neji brought out. "J-just fuck me.. Ah.. hng.. p-please.." He hated himself for begging. But he needed it. Sasuke was driving him crazy.

Sasuke slowly pulled out the egg, teasing Neji a little more while doing so. He licked over Neji's dick once more before moving back over Neji and kissing him roughly again.

Neji winced, grabbing Sasuke's head and kissing him back roughly. His body was wriggling under Sasuke's, trying to take control again.

Sasuke of course, didn't let him. He pulled Neji's legs up and sat in between them, then pulled Neji closer with a tug. A tug though that made Sasuke's push into Neji immediately too.

Neji let out a gasp like yell, grabbing the pillows behind him. "..Oh G-God! Ah.. hng... " He moaned.

Sasuke started thrusting in and out of Neji, immediately going fast and hard. Sasuke started moaning too. Neji still felt so great. This still felt so great.

"..C-can you.. hng.. k-kiss me..? Ahn.." Neji managed to get out, while panting.

Sasuke now pulled Neji up so he was sitting on his lap and kissed him, roughly and breathed into Neji's mouth.

Neji kissed back, panting and moaning, moving his hips forward.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hips and made him come down on his dick hard and fast. He needed it like this now.

Neji let his head fall back again, letting out a scream and then hugged Sasuke closely, laying his arms around Sasuke's neck and his head in Sasuke's neck too, panting and letting out a soft scream every time Sasuke hit his prostrate.

Sasuke moaned and breathed heavily now. This felt so good. So fucking good. Sasuke bit in Neji's neck just to keep this feeling longer. He couldn't come just yet.

Neji winced as Sasuke bit him. He felt the blood trickling down but at some way he even got more excited about it.

Sasuke now slammed Neji down on his dick. He needed it harder and faster now. He was so close to release as he licked Neji's blood up. Almost.. almost there.

Neji was screaming now. He was getting crazy. He was going mad. It was too much, it felt too good. He had to get his release very fast. He was almost there, he felt.

Sasuke continued like this for a little while before slamming Neji down harder then before and coming inside of him with a scream.

When Sasuke slammed Neji down so hard Neji gave a scream, followed by his release and a wince. Ow..

Sasuke fell down on the bed, panting. Neji was laying on top of him now. They just laid there for about fifteen minutes before Sasuke spoke again. "..Y-you ok..?" He asked.

"..It h-hurts a bit.. but for the rest I'm o-ok.." Neji said.

"...W-was it good..?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded. "..H-hell yes.." Neji answered and smirked a bit.

Sasuke smirked back. "..Good..I t-thought so too." He said and kissed Neji shortly, then pulled away again.

Neji smiled at him but then he rolled off Sasuke, laying down beside him.

"..You're bleeding.." Sasuke simply said as he looked at Neji's ass.

"Hmm.. I know." Neji answered. "I'm g-going to wash in a few minutes.."

"Good..I have to go in half an hour." Sasuke said as he looked at the clock.

Neji nodded. "Alright.." He said and then sighed, stretching a bit.

"I'm glad I took the time to talk to you." Sasuke said and smiled to the ceiling.

"Where did this come from all of sudden?" Neji asked, smiling a bit.

"Just thought you should know." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

Neji smiled back. He felt something flutter in his stomach.

"I really like you Neji. And normally I would've kicked anyone out by now." Sasuke said and smirked a little.

"Thanks." Neji said. "I like you a lot more then you like a dear friend.."

"I know. Same for me." Sasuke said and kissed Neji on the lips again before laying back down. "You're great."

Neji blushed. "Thanks.. that's sweet." Neji said, smiling.

Sasuke just smiled back at Neji. "I'm gonna take a shower and then go to work ok?" He said and then got up.

Neji nodded. "Can I join you in the shower?" Neji asked.

"Sure you can, you don't have to ask that." Sasuke said and pulled Neji up.

Neji nodded, while holding a hand to his ass. "Thanks." He said, walking towards the small bathroom.

Sasuke followed him then quickly turned the shower on and pushed Neji under it, cleaning his ass. He did feel a little bad for doing that to Neji.

Neji helped with cleaning it, closing his eyes a bit since it pricked.

Sasuke nuzzled his head into Neji's neck to calm him down again. "It'll stop pricking in a second." He said.

Neji nodded. "It doesn't hurt." Neji said.

"That's good." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's neck a couple times then got under the shower himself too, holding Neji close.

Neji laid his head down into Sasuke's neck and closed his eyes for a second. Everything felt good now.

"Thanks for still being here.." Sasuke whispered.

"Of course..." Neji softly said, kissing Sasuke's neck.

"Hmmm..Stupid work.." Sasuke mumbled as he held Neji close, washing his back.

Neji nodded. "Indeed.."

Sasuke sighed and then let Neji go and got out of the shower. "I have to hurry now." He said and gave Neji a smile again.

Neji smiled back. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah. Are you gonna cook dinner then?" Sasuke asked as he dried himself of.

"Sure." Neji said, nodding. "Should I put some in the fridge for you?"

"If you wait till half past six I'll be home in time." Sasuke said and smiled. He put on some underwear now.

"Alright, I'll make sure I'm done with the cooking then. But I have to go to my work at eight." Neji said.

"I know, we'll eat, then do something else and then you can go and I'll clean up." Sasuke said and walked to his room to get dressed.

Neji nodded. "Alright." He said and stepped out from under the shower too.

Sasuke started to dress now and walked back into the bathroom. He gave Neji a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tonight." He said and waved as he left the room again.

Neji smiled back at him. "See you tonight."

Sasuke put on his shoes and went out for work.

* * *

That evening when Sasuke came home, Neji was standing in the kitchen. Cooking. With a pretty apron. Sasuke smiled. It looked like a real home this way, it looked so peaceful this way. Like nothing was wrong. "I'm home." Sasuke said and kept smiling.

Neji turned around and smiled. "Hey." He said. "How was it?"

"Hard. They like to wear me out in there." Sasuke said and hang up his coat. He then walked to Neji and kissed him on the lips. "So what'ya cooking?" He asked.

"Noodles with chicken." Neji answered. "And some vegetables of course." He smiled at Sasuke and then turned around again, focussing on preparing dinner.

"It looks good. And it smells good too." Sasuke said and started to set the table.

"Thanks. I hope it tastes good too." Neji answered.

"I'm sure it will." Sasuke said and smiled. He sat down on a chair after he was done setting the table.

Neji continued cooking for a while before getting the pan off the cooker and putting it on the table. He took Sasuke's plate and gave him some food.

"It's a bit spicy, but not too much." Neji said.

"I like spicy." Sasuke said and smirked. He took the plate from Neji with a smile and thanked him, then took a bite. "It's great." He said. Neji was a great cook. It didn't taste at all like the stuff he and Itachi used to make.

Neji gave himself a bit too and nodded thankfully at Sasuke, sitting down himself too now.

"Thanks." Neji said. "Have a nice dinner."

"You too." Sasuke said and started eating. Neji's food was really great. "What do you want it to be?" He suddenly asked.

Neji looked at him, a bit confused. "What?" He asked.

"The baby." Sasuke answered and filled his plate again.

"...I don't know." Neji said. "A girl I guess."

"...Why a girl?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"So the child won't be a victim of teasing." Neji answered. "If the other children see that the parents of our child, we, are gay, and it's a boy, they'll think we can fall for our own child too. So I hope it's a girl."

"And you can talk to girls. And another thing, girls see when you need to change yourself or stop with something. Boys or Men can't see that." Neji added.

"Oh. You think way too complicated. If it's a girl they might still wanna tease her." Sasuke said and took another bite.

"Of course they'd want that." Neji said. "But then the risc is a bit less. And we don't have the risk that people will take away our child."

"Why not? Why would they wanna do that if it is a boy and not if it's a girl?" Sasuke asked confused.

"We are both males Sasuke." Neji said, rolling his eyes. "Somehow people like to think that if you are gay you fall for everything that is male."

"Well not our own child, that's disgusting." Sasuke said, pulling a dirty face.

"Of course it is, but some people think that." Neji said.

"Oh. Well I still hope it's a boy somehow. At least I would know what to do with it." Sasuke said.

"Hm." Neji answered, taking a bite of his food. "I don't know."

"You don't know what?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know if I'd want a boy." Neji said.

"Why not? Same reason you want a girl? What if it is a boy then?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd be happy with it too." Neji answered.

"But you don't want a boy." Sasuke said confused.

"Doesn't say that I won't be happy with a boy Sasuke." Neji said. "I'd prefer a girl, but I guess a boy's fine too."

"They're both 'great'." Sasuke said. "Not 'fine'."

Neji looked at him for a moment and then continued to eat.

Sasuke stayed quiet too. He silently ate his dinner and when he was done, put his empty plate away.

Neji sighed. "Want a dessert?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." Sasuke said and walked out of the kitchen to the couch and sat down.

Neji started to get the place to the sink and he started to do the dishes.

Sasuke put on the TV and watched it until Neji was done with the dishes.

When Neji was done he walked into his and Sasuke's bedroom to change his clothing for work.

Sasuke now turned of the TV and started cleaning the sink in the kitchen.

After a while Neji returned to the kitchen, dressed in black pants and a Japanese like shirt. He had put his hair onto a ponytail.

"Have fun." Sasuke simply said and continued cleaning, not turning around to Neji.

"Are you angry?" Neji asked with a frown on his face.

"No." Sasuke answered, but still didn't turn around.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then turned around and left the kitchen, putting on his jacket.

"Good luck." Sasuke said from the kitchen. He had to calm down a little. If Neji was gonna bother him now he would get one of his tantrums.

Neji left without saying anything and closed the door behind him.

* * *

That evening, well, night, Neji arrived home, opening the door. He was tired as hell and walked into the living room. There he saw Sasuke, sitting on the couch and staring at the phone.

Neji sighed, at an irritated way. "Oh jeez, Sasuke just call him." Neji said, while getting off his coat.

"No, I can't call him. He'll get mad." Sasuke said as he kept staring at the phone, hands clammed together. Every time he was alone he got all nervous and sad.

Neji walked to Sasuke and sat down beside him. "Even if he will, you talked to him." Neji said. "I know you are afraid of it, but just do it."

"...I can't. I really hurt him a lot.." Sasuke said.

"Then you should apologize." Neji said, moving a hand through his hair.

"...He won't listen..I think..." Sasuke answered.

"Yes, you think." Neji said. "Try it." He sternly said.

Sasuke picked up the phone and looked at it. "..I don't want to...he'll yell at me." He said.

"Do you want him to yell at you or that he never comes back?" Neji asked. "If you don't call him it will seem like you don't care at all."

"...I want him to come back.. but...he'll yell, he'll get angry...maybe he'll tell me he won't come back...ever..." Sasuke said and kept staring at the phone in his hand.

"Then you at least know what he's going to do." Neji said. "Come on, call him."

Sasuke sighed. "..I'm scared.." He admitted. And Sasuke NEVER admitted he was scared.

"Then get your guts together and call him." Neji said, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

Sasuke shot him a glare then finally dialed Itachi's number. He would just have to do it. Neji's was right, even though he could've said it a little nicer.

"Good boy." You could hear Neji say from the kitchen.

Sasuke ignored it and waited for Itachi to answer. He hoped he wasn't as stubborn as he himself had been.

After a while the phone was finally answered. "Uchiha Itachi speaking." Itachi's voice said.

"..Itachi..I'm sorry.." Sasuke immediately said, sounding guilty.

It was silent for a few seconds. "...I know I can be hard and demanding Sasuke, but I never commanded you to do something you didn't want." Itachi said, snapping a bit.

"...It feels like that sometimes...can you come back home..?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke you didn't said it for a reason." Itachi said.

"Come back home..please..." Sasuke said, ignoring Itachi's comment.

"Sasuke don't ignore what I'm saying." Itachi snapped.

"It just came out, I didn't mean it. Come home." Sasuke said again. He just needed Itachi to come home.

There was a sigh at the other side of the phone line. "When will you learn to ask something?" He asked. "I know Neji is there. I won't come."

"...Please.." Sasuke begged. He was starting to feel so bad again. Itachi was not coming back. He felt it.

"...I guess you are forgiven for what you said, but I'm not coming back." Itachi said. "Yet." He added.

"...I can't live here without you Itachi...please..." Sasuke said and felt his eyes starting to prick.

"Sasuke." Itachi said sternly. "It's about principles. You just let someone live with us without discussing it with me. That's not acceptable. I won't come back until that Hyuuga is out of the house."

"You have to face the consequences for once." He added.

"..I knew it...I knew I shouldn't have called.. Please just come home.." Sasuke begged, trying to keep his tears away. He knew Itachi didn't wanna come back. Didn't wanna see him. Wouldn't be nice to him.. he knew it.

"Sasuke I do want to come home. I miss you too." Itachi said. "But I want to let you know that you can't just do things like this."

"But it's not my fault...I just wanted to be nice to Neji.. Because I got him pregnant...Why do I have to fucking get punished for that?" Sasuke said desperate. It was all unfair.

"Of course you wanted to be nice to Neji and that was a good thing to do. And I would have accepted it, if you would have asked before you promised Neji to live with us." Itachi said. "I would have said yes, because you 'asked'."

"...Well then why can't I ask now..? And you still wouldn't have accepted it.. you snapped at Neji.. you wanted him out...said he knew and he just wanted shelter and what not.. That we don't have the money...you would've said no...I just thought that if I just did it.. you wouldn't say no to it...and that you would leave me.." Sasuke cried. He let a couple tears fall.  
"The money and shelter is true yes. I still believe it. But I could have confronted Neji with that, like I did, but still have accepted it. The money is a problem, but if we do our best it isn't. It's just that you always think I will accept. It's enough now." Itachi snapped.

"..Do you even care..?" Sasuke asked and started to cry softly, not wanting Neji to hear it. He felt so stupid now. Enough...Itachi wouldn't come back because he had enough of him.. like everyone.. They just all stopped caring..

"Yes I do." Itachi said. "If I didn't care I wouldn't be trying my ass off to get your bad habitudes away. I just want you to get far in life. If you get a real job when you are older you need to ask things too. You have to see that you can't just do what you want. I guess it seems logical that you can do everything at your age, but I'm trying to learn you that it's not possible to get everything, and do everything you want."

"I know that now don't I. If I got everything I wanted I'd have a mom and a dad and they'd be good to me. If I could do what I want I wouldn't have a single job, I would be enjoying time with real friends, I'd have a normal boyfriend and you'd be there. Don't tell me you have to teach me that, I know that very well." Sasuke snapped.

"Jeez Sasuke, you know what I mean." Itachi said.

"Well what do I do then hm? I have sex, well isn't that the end of the world. Should I ask you if I can go to school, should I ask you if I can go out with friends, should I ask you if I can go to work? Well? Because frankly, that are the only things I can do in my life." Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke I'm talking about the antisocial things you do." Itachi snapped. "Coming home very late when I'm already sleeping and just doing loudly as you always do, just thinking that you can get my bed every time you get someone home with you, always using everything I bought without asking, that kind of things. And you know a few things I don't have to repeat to make this list even bigger. And now letting someone live with us without asking."

"Fine...fine...I'm antisocial.. I know I'm a pain in the ass ok..I know...Just forget it..Just have a nice life then..I'm sure it'll be better without me...You won't have to kill yourself to get rid of me like mom..." Sasuke said crying.

"Sasuke Jesus." Itachi said. "You're not a pain in the ass and mom didn't killed herself because of you. That was because of dad and those gangs that were after him. And I 'will' come back. When I see that you got the message."

"Mom killed herself because she couldn't handle me...I heard her talk ok..So goodbye..." Sasuke said and pulled up his knees on the couch. He couldn't stop crying.

"Sasuke stop being emo." Itachi snapped. "You were one of the reasons. I was one of the reasons. But dad was the one who was one of the most important reasons. And I know you heard her talk. She was talking with me. And you were listening on the door. She told me to never tell you but now I'm doing it with my stupid head. She fucking killed herself because she had been beaten up by one of the gangs. Bad. If you know what I mean. And dad's reaction? Getting angry with her. She wasn't in the hospital that month before she killed herself because she had been hit by a car, but because of one of those gangs. And do you know what part we took in there? She didn't wanted to see us being destroyed by dad. That's why. Now shut up and don't think that you're the most pitiful person in the world and that you are going to die now or something. You are a great kid but you just need some teaching. Like every teenager does. And since our parents are dead it's my task to do that. So just let me."

"You should be here to teach me! You shouldn't LEAVE! No parent would leave their child just to teach them a lesson! And neither should you! I already have it hard enough with you here and my whole life is being ruined and you just add some more! If you cared you'd be right home with me, helping me even if I wouldn't learn the stupid lesson!" Sasuke screamed through the phone.

"But I'm staying right where I am because I'm still your brother and I want an own life too!" Itachi yelled. Ok, he almost never yelled, but what Sasuke just had said just made his blood boil.

"Then just LEAVE! I already told you that! If you want it so badly then just say it! Just say it! At least I know where I stand then!" Sasuke yelled and started crying again. All he wanted to do was run right back to Itachi and hug him. But Itachi didn't want him anymore either. Itachi wanted his own life too. Without having an annoying brat around.

Neji frowned and walked back into the room, making shushing sounds. Sasuke had to calm down a bit.

"Look around, am I still there?!" Itachi yelled. "And do you know where you stand?! On the fucking first place in my life! If you wouldn't I wouldn't even talk to you! I wouldn't even bother to put energy in you! To try to learn you things! I'd just leave you alone and walk on the streets as much as you want! Stop saying that I have to leave because I know that you don't want me to!"

"No I don't! But you did it anyway! So tell me Itachi! What's more important to you!? Keeping me HAPPY or teaching me fucking lessons!?" Sasuke yelled, not able to stop his tears again.

"Teaching you fucking lessons so you can be happy the rest of your life!" Itachi yelled, almost screamed into the phone.

Neji was sitting next to Sasuke now, looking at him very concerned.

"It WON'T make me happy if you're not gonna be around! You out of all people should know that! If you wanna teach me lessons then come home! If not, then keep this up and have fun with the rest of your fucking life! I know I WON'T!" Sasuke screamed.

"I'm not going to leave forever you idiot!" Itachi yelled. "And the message still isn't arriving, is it?!"

"It perfectly well arrived, but you still don't wanna come back! Didn't you wanna get to know Neji first!? Besides, if you only wanna come back if I get taught a fucking lesson, then that says more then enough for me! If I never learned it, you'd just leave me forever!" Sasuke screamed.

"Indeed, that's true! But I do have a bit of faith in you! There is just something I'm going to be waiting for, for you to find out, until then I'm not coming back!" Itachi yelled. "And yes, I wanted to get to know Neji first, BEFORE he was going to live in our house! Jesus!"

"Yeah so whatever! You're not coming back, because you won't get to know Neji and I will probably NEVER learn, because I never did! So just SAY IT Itachi! Don't come with stupid excuses that you won't be gone forever, because you will! I won't learn so you won't come back!" Sasuke screamed and tried to whipe his tears away. They just came pouring back down though.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'VE HAD IT NOW! YOU CAN JUST FUCK OFF NOW!" Itachi yelled furiously into the phone. With that, he hung up the phone. But it was obvious that he had burst down into tears, you just could have heard it in his voice.

Sasuke burst down into crying again and through the phone to the wall with a yell then stormed to his room and duck under the sheets. Itachi hated him now. He would never come back. Maybe it really was better this way...Itachi could live his life now.

* * *

**A/N: More drama is coming. Yes. It's possible.**


	8. Every little thing is gonna be alright

**Review repleys, thanks for r&r again!**

* * *

  
**Hanai-kun:** I'm glad that you liked the chapter! We never did something with toys, so we decided to let Sasuke be a bad boy and use them. Twins would be nice indeed, but I think both Neji and Sasuke will become crazy ;)

**koko:** Well here's the new chapter! And I really thought you meant NaruNeji or something, hehe. We mostly don't do Naruto because we don't really like his character. He's too.. loud. I think both Neji and Sasuke would get crazy of him, just like Neji's always annoyed with Lee and Sasuke with Naruto. ;)

**patty:** Of course it won't end here! We have like five other chapters to go, I believe even seven. So enjoy!

**UchihaHyuuga:** And here's the update! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8:**__** Every little thing is going to be alright**_

* * *

Neji frowned and worriedly followed Sasuke, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"..Sasuke.. I'm sorry.." Neji softly said, stroking through Sasuke's hair.

"..G-go away..." Sasuke said. His whole body was covered under his sheets. Only his head was still visible. He had his back to Neji.

"..Don't you need some distraction now..?" Neji softly asked.

"..No...I h-hate my life.." Sasuke cried. He hated this. Everything went wrong. His life would never ever get better again. He had destroyed it.

"Sasuke please... you can't give it up now.." Neji said, still stroking through Sasuke's hair with his hand.

"...A-after fifteen years of r-ruining my life...I t-think I can.." Sasuke sobbed and then cried even more.

Neji sighed softly and moved closer to Sasuke, putting his head into Sasuke's shoulder and holding him a bit from behind, still stroking through Sasuke's hair.

"..You have people who care about you Sasuke.. please don't forget that.. "

"...I d-don't.." Sasuke said. He loved it though, how Neji tried to comfort him. Stayed near to him.

"..I care about you.. and your brother does too, else he wouldn't react so heavy like this.." Neji said, kissing Sasuke's ear softly. Not meant to excite Sasuke, just to comfort him.

"...He h-hates me.." Sasuke said, trying to stop crying now. He felt so weak.

"Of course he doesn't.." Neji said. "..Shh.. calm down.. Sasuke if he hated you he wouldn't even try to explain it to you. He would just have hung up the phone the moment you started talking to him.."

"..Well he h-hates me now.." Sasuke said, feeling new tears dwell up in his eyes.

Neji was silent for a moment and then pulled Sasuke up and turned him around, hugging him closely.

Sasuke was surprised at first but then clung himself to Neji, not planning on letting go. "..P-please...please don't ever leave me.." He begged.

"I won't..." Neji said, stroking through Sasuke's hair again.

Sasuke dug his head into Neji's neck. "Thank you...for being here.." Sasuke said.

"..Don't thank me for that.. please.." Neji softly said. "..Didn't Itachi said something about what he expects from you..?"

"...That I should learn a lesson..that I should ask him things before I do them...And I know I should..I really try..I just forget when it comes to it...except for with you living here...I just got scared that he would say no and I wanted to help you so badly.." Sasuke said, not letting go of Neji.

"..I know.." Neji said. "..I didn't think of it either with my stupid head.."

"You don't have a stupid head...you've got other things to think about..I should've asked it...but he would say no anyhow..I thought that if maybe I just did it..he would give in..." Sasuke said.

"..I think that he would actually have said yes you know.." Neji said, frowning.

"..He wouldn't...you saw how he reacted when I told him too.." Sasuke said and nuzzled his nose behind Neji's ear.

"..Yes but then you said that I was going to live with you guys..." Neji said, shrugging a bit.

"Yeah and he flipped because of that. So he'd just say no when I would've asked him." Sasuke said.

"He flipped because you said I was going to live with you guys, at least that's what I think." Neji said. "You didn't asked. But well... we can't change that.."

"...He won't come back.." Sasuke softly said and stopped himself from crying again.

"..I know.." Neji softly said, already stroking Sasuke's hair again.

Sasuke grabbed Neji even tighter. If even Neji confirmed it...it was true...he had lost his brother..the only person he loved..He lost someone again..

Neji knew this was hard. This had to be so hard for Sasuke. Neji kept stroking Sasuke's hair and held him tightly. Poor Sasuke..

"...I don't wanna lose him too.." Sasuke said, feeling tears running down his eyes again. He would never stop crying now.

"..I understand..." Neji said. He wasn't going to say that Sasuke just hadn't been able to handle the situation.. he had said things that had made Itachi even angrier.. but Neji had been the one that had pushed Sasuke into calling Itachi. "..I'm so sorry for pushing you.."

"..It's not your fault..it's m-my own fault...I s-should just think...I'm j-just so stupid.." Sasuke sobbed again and started to shake a little from all the crying.

"...You're not stupid Sasuke.. everyone makes mistakes.." Neji shushed, still hugging Sasuke.

"..Yes..but I made so many of them..I p-proved I'm stupid..." Sasuke said. He felt Neji's shirt getting wet from his tears.

"...You'll learn from your mistakes Sasuke.." Neji said.

"...I know..but I can never p-prove it to him...that I learned..H-he'll never come back.." Sasuke said.

"...And what if you show him that you learned?" Neji asked.

"..H-how the hell should I s-show him that..?" Sasuke asked back.

"..Apologizing and asking him to come back?" Neji asked. "Because you never asked him. You commanded or begged, but didn't ask it. I guess he wants you to respect his choices."

"...B-but I do...I just d-don't want him to leave me.." Sasuke sobbed again and pulled Neji closer.

"..Of course you don't want that, everyone understands that.." Neji said, making a shushing sound again, stroking Sasuke's back, comforting him.

"..H-he apparently doesn't.." Sasuke sniffed.

"Of course he does, he's your brother.." Neji said. "I don't think it's a very smart move of him, but maybe he is desperate, doesn't know what to do anymore.. At least, that's how I see it."

"...N-nobody knows what to d-do with me..I'm impossible.." Sasuke answered.

"..You're not Sasuke.. you're not.." Neji said, kissing Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke shook his head. "..Y-you don't know me a whole lot Neji...I'm s-sorry." He said and wiped his tears away slightly.

"Perhaps I don't, but at this moment I know what to do with you." Neji said, wiping the rest of Sasuke's tears away softly with his hand.

"..M-maybe now..." Sasuke said and looked into Neji's eyes, trying to find out if Neji really was this sincere. This nice.

"We're living now, right?" Neji asked, looking back. He smiled softly.

Sasuke nodded. "...Yeah.." He said. Neji really did like him. Really wanted to comfort him. Maybe Neji would stay.

Neji looked at him and sighed. "I'm really sorry. Come here you." Neji said and brought Sasuke close again, hugging him again.

Sasuke hugged him back and closed his eyes. "..Thanks.." He softly said. Neji really was great. He comforted him so well.

"Don't thank me for that. You deserve it." Neji said, kissing Sasuke's neck softly.

"I am still thanking you...You're great.." Sasuke said and sighed. Neji felt so good.

"Thanks for the compliment." Neji said, smiling.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and smiled a little too. At least he had Neji. And he would never let go of him.

Neji let go a bit of Sasuke and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Sasuke returned the favor. "..I'll ask him tomorrow.." He softly said.

Neji nodded. "And think of it before you ask. Think about what you're going to say, is my advise." Neji said.

Sasuke nodded back. "...I will..Thanks Neji.." Sasuke said and smiled again.

"You're welcome." Neji said. Then he yawned, quickly putting his hand before his mouth.

"We should go to sleep." Sasuke said and kept smiling. Neji was cute when he yawned.

Neji nodded, a bit sleepy. He was so tired all of sudden. "Good idea." He said, standing up from Sasuke's bed to brush his teeth.

Sasuke followed him into the bathroom and grabbed the toothpaste and his toothbrush. "Tomorrow's our free day off." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji answered, yawning again while taking his own toothbrush in the hand he wasn't holding before his mouth.

"How come you're so tired suddenly?" Sasuke asked as he started brushing his teeth and gave the toothpaste to Neji.

"I don't really know, I always have that." Neji said softly. "One moment I'm full of energy and the other moment I can fall asleep every moment." He accepted the toothpaste and put it on his toothbrush.

"That's weird. Ah well, it's late now, so it's no wonder you're sleepy." Sasuke mumbled with his toothbrush in his mouth.

Neji nodded, while brushing his teeth.

He looked at himself in the mirror, standing beside Sasuke. He never thought he'd see himself like this, two weeks ago.

Sasuke looked at him. "What are you thinking of?" He asked curious.

"..It's just strange that the two of us are together." Neji asked with his mouth full of toothpaste. He continued brushing his teeth.

"..Why?" Sasuke asked surprised and drank a bit of water, then spit it out again.

"Well I'm the freak of the school, you're the hottest and most popular guy of the school. See what I mean?" Neji asked.

Sasuke laughed a little. "Yeah. I know. Though I'm not the most popular guy in school anymore." Sasuke said.

"And that's one of the many reasons you should go to school again." Neji said.

"No it's not. I have work." Sasuke answered and cleaned his face.

"Yes, three times a whole day in the week and four times in the evening. You should drop those three, make them into one on Saturday and just go to school. I get a lot of money of the restaurant and tomorrow I have a conversation with one of the teachers about this. Please Sasuke, go to school again." Neji said, then he spit out the toothpaste and cleaned his mouth.

"We need money for later. For when the baby's born." Sasuke said and dried of his face.

"Yes but if the child gets older he or she won't be having much at a parent who didn't follow education." Neji said. "It's better to have it hard now then later."

"If I go to school now we'll have it hard later because we won't have enough money then." Sasuke said and started putting a cream on his face.

"Well I guess I'll be the one who brings in most of the money when the child is born." Neji said. "I'll be the one who'll have graduated and therefore have better jobs." He was brushing his hair now.

"...Maybe you will yeah..Look I really wanna go to school, but we need the money. Especially now that Itachi isn't paying anymore either." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke we have more then enough money you idiot." Neji said.

"Now we do. But we didn't pay the rent yet and I know from experience that if I slack it now, I'm gonna have to work three times as hard after." Sasuke said.

"Yes but now you only look at your money." Neji said. "How much is the rent?"

"1200. If not more. The homekeeper doesn't really like me." Sasuke said.

"That's too much. I'm going to talk with him tomorrow too." Neji said, sighing. "For this apartment you should pay 700, not more."

"Don't talk to him. He'll kick us out if you complain." Sasuke said.

"Seriously?" Neji asked, surprised.

"Yeah. He almost did that when me and Itachi complained about it too." Sasuke answered.

"Hm..." Neji said, thinking.

"...So. I'm going to bed are you coming too?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I am." Neji said, nodding. He put away his hairbrush and walked to Sasuke's room, getting his sleeping shirt from under his pillow.

Sasuke pulled of his clothes too and got into bed with only his boxer on.

Neji pulled off his clothes now, except for his boxer, and put on his night shirt. He closed the door of Sasuke's room and got into bed too.

Sasuke turned off the light on his night desk and turned around to Neji. "Night." He said softly and tried to pull Neji closer.

"Goodnight." Neji said, laying down closer to Sasuke, closing his eyes with a sigh.

Sasuke held Neji and not long after, they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, when Sasuke was off to buy some food for the night, Neji went to the housekeeper. He had sought up where this man lived. He walked to the door of his house and ringed the bell.

After a while a tall man, muscular and bold opened the door. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"I wanted to discuss something with you about the rent." Neji said and put on his most sweet and irresistible face.

"About what rent? Who are you?" The man asked and narrowed his eyes at Neji's face.

"I'm currently living at the house of the Uchiha's and I saw that their rent is 1200 every month." Neji said. "That's ridiculous." He was leaning against the door frame now. Hm. His charms weren't working.

"Really now? And what do you think you're going to do about it hm?"

"I want you to lower it." Neji said, looking the man in the eyes.

"Well tough luck kid, I won't. Now scram." The man said and pushed Neji away from his door so he could close it.

Neji stopped the door and glared at the man. "You know, it will be a lot cheaper to just lower the rent then that I go to the judge now." Neji said, smirking from the inside.

"And why do you think you can do that hm? What will you tell them? This man wants us to pay the rent?" The man snapped, but he obviously was a little nervous by Neji's comment.

"No, I'm going to tell them that this man wants us to pay more half of what we are supposed to pay." Neji said. "The maximum money you can ask for apartments like these is 700. You are 500 over it. The judge won't like that I guess."

The man gave a grunt. "Those two Uchiha's should be lucky they can live here, so don't whine about it kid. Now go away." The man said nervous.

"There are lots of other flats they can go to. But fine, if you want me to go so badly, I'll go." Neji said. "And you won't care if I pay a visit at the judge then, hm?"

"What do you want?" The man snapped. He was obviously not so fond of that idea.

"That you lower the rent to 700, I thought that was a bit obvious." Neji said. "Since you're obviously one of those men who can't get enough of money. Believe me, a bit less money would be good for you. Look at your belly." Neji was laughing 'so' hard in his head. He had to stop himself from letting a huge grin, even a smirk, on his face.

The man grunted again. "Fine. 700. But no less. And if I ever hear anything from you, you're out." The man snapped annoyed.

"Yes sir." Neji said, smirking slightly. "I expect it to be changed this month, else I'll go to the judge nevertheless."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just go now." The man snapped and shut the door in Neji's face.

Neji smirked and then walked back to the apartment. That was done.

* * *

When Neji entered the apartment again, still smirking, he saw that Sasuke was already home. He walked to the kitchen and saw Sasuke there, being busy with giving all the food a place in the kitchen.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. Where were you?" Sasuke asked as he placed the milk in the refrigerator.

"Talking with the housekeeper." Neji said, still smirking and now started to help Sasuke.

"What? I told you not to do that. Why are you smirking?" Sasuke asked surprised and confused.

"Ah well, he just lowered the rent to 700." Neji said, while his smirk even got bigger.

"What? You're kidding right? How did you do that?" Sasuke asked shocked. He stopped unpacking now and stared at Neji.

"Ah I just told him that I'd go to the judge to tell him that he was 500 over the maximum." Neji said. "When I'd do that, he'd loose a lot more amount of money then if he'd lower the rent. And I said he'd be better off with less money since his belly is fat."

Sasuke laughed. "You actually said that? My god Neji, I never expected something like that from you. And that you actually pulled it of is amazing." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Neji said, laughing too. "You'd better watch out, I'm full of surprises."

"I'm noticing. Can't wait to see what else you've got on your sleeve." Sasuke said and smiled widely. Not only did he now have to pay a lot less rent, Neji proved him he wasn't just a nice guy, but also had a way with words.

Neji grinned. "Ah well." Neji said. "At least you can go to school again now."

"..Yeah. That'd be good." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. "I'm going over to Itachi's after unpacking." Sasuke started to put the groceries away again.

Neji nodded. "Alright." He said. "Should I cook tomorrow? I'm learning how to make sushi now."

"If you want to. You have to do some more shopping though for that." Sasuke said.

"Ah no, tomorrow morning from four to six I'll be making sushi in the restaurant and after that I can take some with me home, they said." Neji said and smiled at Sasuke.

"Oh. Well that'd be great." Sasuke answered and smiled back.

"Ok good, I thought for one moment you wouldn't like raw fish." Neji said.

"I don't think I would like it if it wasn't sushi. But I like sushi so no problem there." Sasuke said. "I'm going to Itachi now." He added and grabbed his coat of a chair.

Neji nodded. "Alright, good luck." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke and giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Thanks. I'll be home before you know it." He said and ruffled Neji's hair with a smirk before quickly leaving. Neji was very fond of his hair he found out.

"Hey! Don't touch my hair!" Neji snapped, just so Sasuke could hear it, hurrying to a mirror to bring it into model again.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of Sasori's house. He knew Itachi was there. Itachi was always there if something was going on. He rang the bell and waited.

After a while the door opened and an uninterested looking redhead opened the door.

"Yo." Sasori said, looking at Sasuke. "What's up?"

"Is Itachi here? I have to talk to him." Sasuke said.

"Yeah he is here. Up the stairs, first on your left." Sasori said. "But I don't know if it would be wise to talk to him." He frowned. Itachi had told him everything.

"I have to talk to him." Sasuke said and looked at Sasori determined. He wouldn't leave before he had talked to Itachi.

Sasori nodded and mentioned him to go upstairs.

Sasuke thanked Sasori and walked inside, then up the stairs and knocked on the first door on his left.

"Come in." Itachi's voice said.

Sasuke slowly opened the door and found Itachi behind a desk. Probably making homework. "I have to talk to you.." Sasuke said.

Itachi looked up to him, saying nothing for one moment. "About?" He finally said.

"...Well..first of all..I'm sorry Itachi..I know I can be a pain in the ass and I know I crossed the line..I'm sorry.." Sasuke softly said.

Itachi looked at him. "..Do you realize why you have crossed the line?" He asked.

"..Yeah..I should've asked you...I can't bring guys in the house without asking..I know.." Sasuke said and looked to the floor.

Itachi nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"...I know you probably won't come back anyway but...will you please come back home..? I miss you so much..I don't wanna live without you around.." Sasuke continued.

Itachi looked at him for a moment and then stood, hugging Sasuke, holding his as close as possible.

Sasuke was caught of guard a little but hugged back after a while. "...Will you just please..please come back?" Sasuke asked.

"..I will Sasuke.. I will.." Itachi said, stroking through Sasuke's hair.

"...Really..?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. Was Itachi really coming back?

"Yes, really." Itachi said. "I see you really learned of this."

"...Thank you..I did...I really did.." Sasuke said, hiding his face in Itachi's neck and holding him tight. Itachi really did care about him.

"I love you Sasuke. Never forget that." Itachi said. "I was just so angry with you, because you just didn't understood what I meant."

"...I know you were..I'm so sorry...I love you too.." Sasuke said back, still not letting go of Itachi.

"..We'll search a way for the bills.. with that stupid rent..." Itachi softly said.

"..Neji took care of that...we only have to pay 700.." Sasuke said happy.

"Huh? What?" Itachi said, pulling apart from Sasuke, looking at Sasuke surprised.

"He went there today, to the housekeeper and made sure we just had to pay 700 for rent." Sasuke said and smiled.

"..No way." Itachi said, surprised. "Like the housekeeper would ever do that."

"Neji said he'd go to court for it otherwise. So he gave in." Sasuke said.

"Wow." Itachi said and then smirked. "He can stay."

"He wasn't going anywhere anyhow. You'll like him, I promise.." Sasuke said.

"Hmm ok." Itachi said, nodding.

"So..Can we go home now?" Sasuke asked and smiled again. Home sounded so much better now.

"Of course. Let me get my things and tell Sasori." Itachi said and smiled. "We're going home."

* * *

That evening, fifteen minutes past six the front door opened and Neji stepped into the apartment.

"I'm home!" He said and hung up his coat.

"Welcome back!" Sasuke yelled back from Itachi's room. He was unpacking Itachi's stuff with Itachi.

Neji walked to the kitchen for a moment to put the sushi there, and then walked to Itachi's room, since Sasuke had been there.

"..Why are you.. hey." Neji said, when he saw Itachi. He got a bit nervous.

Itachi smiled at him. "Welcome in the family Neji." He said. Neji looked at him for a moment and then he smiled. "Thanks." He said. "I brought sushi."

Sasuke smiled at the both of them. "I already told him. Let's eat." Sasuke said and got up and walked to Neji. Itachi and Neji nodded at the same time. Itachi walked past Neji, to set up the table and Neji smiled at Sasuke. "I'm proud of you." He said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and kissed Neji on the cheek. "And thanks for knowing how to cook." He said and smirked as he pulled Neji with him to the kitchen. Neji smirked too and let Sasuke pull him with him. Itachi was already done with setting up the table and was now putting the sushi on the table.

Sasuke pulled the milk out of the fridge and then sat down on a chair. "Itachi, did I tell you already I'm going back to school?" Sasuke asked.

"No you didn't." Itachi said, smiling at Sasuke. "Good."

Sasuke smiled back and started putting the sushi onto plates. "Did you realise you're gonna be an uncle?" Sasuke asked.

"...No I didn't." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke with big eyes. "..Holy shit, how should I behave then?"

Neji started to laugh at this. "Please, just be yourself, then it will be alright." He said, still laughing.

Sasuke laughed too. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll like you." He said and gave Neji and Itachi their plates.

Itachi smirked. "I hope so." He said. "Thanks."

Neji nodded his thanks to Sasuke too when Sasuke gave him his plate.

"I can't wait to see Neji with a big belly." Sasuke said as he ate his first bite of sushi. Neji snorted, taking a bite too.

"Why?" Itachi said, smiling. "Of was that a joke?"

"It would be funny. And I'm sure it'll look great on him." Sasuke said and smirked.

Neji smirked and gave Sasuke a soft hit on his head. "Idiot." He said, while Itachi started laughing on both Sasuke's as Neji's actions.

"Don't you hit me." Sasuke said and ruffled Neji's hair with a smirk.

Neji gave a low growl and ruffled through Sasuke's hair too now. Both Neji and Sasuke cared for their hair. But there was one difference. Once Sasuke's hair was a mess there was almost no saving it. Neji could easily just brush it again, then it would look great again. But Sasuke used lots of gel. So he wasn't happy now.

"Hey! You know it takes ages for my hair to look the way it does!"Sasuke yelled, annoyed now. How dare Neji make a mess of his hair. It took him ages to get this mess neat again. He grumbled.

"So?" Neji asked, putting up his angel face.

"You learned now to never touch Neji's hair, else you'll have to face the consequences." Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke just grumbled and hit Neji on the head softly. "I'll get back at you." Sasuke said.

Itachi smirked. "You are allowed to use my bed tonight." He said, winking at Sasuke while Neji took another bite with a smile on his head.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and smirked back. "We could use some more space, Neji likes it kinky." Sasuke smirked at Neji as he finished his sushi.

"I do?" Neji said, pulling up one eyebrow.

Itachi smirked and finished his sushi too. He and Sasuke were always finished at the same time.

"Yeah. You do. You almost fell of my bed last time because of your squirming." Sasuke answered and smirked some more. Neji went red now.

"Ah well, let's stop this conversation and watch the movie that I took ok?" Itachi said. "And I'm going out tonight, so probably I will come home tomorrow morning."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and put his and Itachi's plate and put them in the sink. He'd do the dishes later.

"Sinra's. You know, that new club." Itachi said. "I'm going with Sasori and Deidara."

"Oh. I heard it's pretty good. What movie did you bring?" Sasuke asked.

"The Ring. Horror thing, you know?" Itachi said, smirking.

Neji finished his sushi now. "Sounds good." He said. He actually liked horror movies.

"Do we have to watch a horror?" Sasuke asked. He, unlike Itachi and Neji, wasn't very fond of horror movies. Not that he was scared of course. No way Uchiha Sasuke was scared of horror movies.

"Pff, fine." Itachi said, smirking. "I have scary movie three too."

"...That's still the same. Just watch the Ring." Sasuke said. He didn't wanna sound like a scaredy cat or something.

"I know you don't like horrors you idiot." Itachi said. "And scary movie isn't creepy, it's to laugh."

"Well you wanted to see it, so consider it my apology that we can watch that one this time." Sasuke said and smiled.

Itachi shook his head grinning and walked to the television, putting in the Scary Movie DVD.

"I don't want a screaming Sasuke next to me." Itachi said.

"I'm not gonna scream, I'm not scared of them, I just don't really like 'em." Sasuke said and raised his head. Neji didn't need to know he was scared of horror movies.

"Jeez Sasuke you toddler." Neji said and started to laugh.

Itachi smirked. "Do you just let someone say that to you, Sasuke?" He said, smirking. "If you want I can go to Sasori already."

"But we were gonna watch a movie." Sasuke said as he calmly hit Neji on the back of his head. Not too hard of course.

Itachi smirked and shook his head. "Let it be, it was a hint." He said, putting on the TV now. Neji smirked at Sasuke in the mean time.

"Pfft whatever." Sasuke said. Maybe living with Neji AND Itachi wasn't really smart. They were both a lot smarter and a LOT less dense then Sasuke. Sasuke now sat down on the couch.

The movie started and from that moment the three focussed their attention onto the television.

* * *

**A/N: Every little thing is gonna be alright.**


	9. Homework

**Review repleys, thanks for r&r!**

* * *

**Hanai-kun: **Everything can get better ;) We'll see!

**koko: **Sasuke's not always the man he wants to be, hehe

**UchihaHyuuga:** Here's the update!

* * *

_**Chapter 9:**__** Homework**_

* * *

The next day, Neji knocked on the door where his mentor was.

"Come in." A sweet woman's voice said.

Neji walked in and closed the door behind him. "Can I talk to you?" He asked.

The woman looked up at him then looked confused. "...And you are?" She asked.

Neji looked at her for a moment with a pulled up eyebrow. But then he realised she'd never seen him without his cap and huge clothes.

"Oh, sorry." Neji said, getting his cap out of his bag and showing it to her. "I'm Hyuuga Neji, but this time without cap and huge clothes."

"Ooooh really?" The woman said, getting big eyes. "Dear I didn't even recognize you without them. You look good. Sit down." The woman said and pointed to a chair in front of her desk.

"Thanks." Neji said, sitting down. "..I wanted to talk to you about something I have.. can you please not tell someone else when I don't know that you're going to tell that person?" He had to admit that he was a bit nervous. He had taken the X-rays with him again.

"..Of course not. I never tell people the personal things my students tell me. What is it?" The woman said and looked at Neji with a serious face.

"...Perhaps this is enough for you to understand.. you give biology after all.." Neji softly said and gave her the X-rays. He had written the words 'boy', 'girl' and 'Neji' above them.

Neji's mentor frowned and looked at the X-rays for a while. Then her eyes went big again. "Are these real?" She asked.

Neji nodded, looking to the ground. What would Kurenai's reaction be?

"My my. I didn't know this was possible. Does this give you any trouble?" She asked, still looking at the X-rays fascinated.

"...I.. err.. yes.." Neji muttered. "..You see.. it works.."

"It works too? Now that IS fascinating. Don't worry, your secret will be safe with me." She said and smiled at Neji as she gave the X-rays back.

Neji put them into his bag again, taking a deep breath now.

"...I'm pregnant." he muttered.

"...You're kidding right?" Kurenai said confused and shocked.

Neji shook his head and looked into her eyes, to show that he wasn't lying.

"...How long?" She asked.

"..Since a week.. it's from a boy of this school." Neji softly said.

"Really? So, what do you wanna do with it? And who's is it then?" She asked and smiled a little at Neji to comfort him. She wasn't mad or disgusted by it in any way.

"I can't do an abortion, so I guess I have to keep it.. and it's Uchiha Sasuke's.." Neji muttered, feeling himself becoming a bit red now. Now his mentor knew that he had sex with Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Really? I never saw him as the guy to sleep with you. What does he think of this?" Kurenai asked. She was Sasuke's mentor too.

"He accepts it and even lets me live in his house." Neji said. Ok he knew it sounded weird. Kurenai didn't really know of his home situation either.

"Why didn't you stay at home?" Kurenai asked surprised.

"..Well I guess I didn't tell you much about my home situation either.." Neji said. "Well, my parents aren't alive anymore like you know, but well, I've been living with my uncle. And he doesn't accept it."

"Oh. Did he hurt you?" Kurenai asked. She looked very serious about this case.

Neji nodded, looking away.

"I'll have a talk with him then, if you don't mind." Kurenai said.

"Please don't do that." Neji said. "I'm afraid he wants me to come back then.."

"Ah. Alright. Well we will let it rest then since you are safe with Sasuke now. Talking about him, how is he dealing with it besides accepting it?" Kurenai asked curious.

"He's curious." Neji said. "But it's very heavy, since he only lives with his brother."

"Yeah I've heard of that. He didn't come to school last week either. Do you know why?" Kurenai asked again.

"He wanted to work so he could pay the bills." Neji said, nodding.

"Are they poor? Because I suspected that, but Sasuke wasn't very open to me ever." Kurenai said.

"Yes they are." Neji said. "But I took care of that their rent was lowered."

"Good. Is that the reason why Sasuke's grades are so bad?" Kurenai asked.

"Are they bad?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. Didn't he tell you?" Kurenai asked surprised.

Neji shook his head. "No he didn't." He answered.

"Oh. Well his grades are really poor. We don't think he will make it into next year actually." Kurenai said.

"..I'll talk to him." Neji said.

"Good. But even if he worked really hard now, it'll be a tough job for him." Kurenai said. "Now about that baby Neji. Do you think you will keep coming to school even if it shows?" She asked.

"..I don't really know." Neji said. "I don't think so."

"I think it would be wise if you did. At least until four or five months are over. Then you could get homeschooled." Kurenai said. She didn't wanna lose a smart student like Neji.

"I don't think we can afford that." Neji said, shrugging.

"How about we won't charge you for it, and we make sure Sasuke and the teachers give you work and sometimes lessons and tests at home?" Kurenai said.

"...Is that even possible?" Neji asked, his eyes big.

"It is now. We wouldn't wanna lose you Neji. We give every student the possibility to learn." Kurenai said and smiled.

Neji smiled. "Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome. Now I think class is about to start, so you go now, chop chop." Kurenai said and smiled at Neji again. "We'll keep in contact ok?"

"Alright." Neji said, standing up. "Thanks again.

"You're welcome Neji. And if you can convince him, make sure Sasuke comes by some time. Maybe together. I have to keep in contact with him too." Kurenai said and nodded at Neji.

Neji nodded back. "Alright, I will." Neji said. "..Um.. one more question.."

"Ask away." Kurenai said.

"..When will I feel it?" Neji asked. "With the morning sickness and stuff.."

Kurenai smiled at Neji. "In the first month. You'll probably get it in a few weeks. Don't worry, it's just for three months or so." She answered.

Neji frowned but then nodded. "I'll see you in class then." Neji said, smiling again at Kurenai.

"Yes you will. Bye Neji. Good luck today." Kurenai said and smiled back.

"Thanks, bye." Neji said, and then walked off. That went better then he had expected.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Neji came home again. He had went into the city to do some shopping. He had bought a new hairbrush and a shirt. It was needed, right. He put the key in the lock and entered the apartment.

"I'm home!" He said. Hm, would Sasuke even be home? It was a bit dark in the house.

"I'm in my room!" Sasuke yelled back.

Neji hung up his coat and walked to Sasuke's room, knocking.

"Can I come in?" Neji asked, while having his hand on the door already..

"Sure." Sasuke said from the other side of the door.

Neji nodded and opened the door of Sasuke's room, stepping in.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, making his homework. "How was the city?" He asked, not looking up from his work.

"Nice." Neji said. "I bought a shirt and a new hairbrush. They were both in the special offer."

"Good. What kind of shirt?" Sasuke asked and still hadn't looked up.

"This one." Neji said, showing his new shirt. It was a black one, and a tight one. "I don't have black, so.."

"I'm sure it'll look great on you." Sasuke said and looked at it briefly then smiled and continued to work.

"Thanks." Neji said. "Should I start cooking?"

"I'm not that hungry yet." Sasuke said and frowned.

"Hm ok." Neji said. "Something wrong?"

"No...I just don't get chemistry..." Sasuke said. He had been doing his homework because he was way behind. Even more then usual. And he just couldn't figure anything out. Like usual.

"Hmm.. I'm not really good at it either." Neji said.

"Better then me, no doubt about it.." Sasuke said and scratched through his answers.

"Ok, what about I help you and we have sex afterwards?" Neji asked, smirking a bit.

Sasuke smirked at Neji. "How about we do it the other way around." He said and through his book on the floor pulling Neji on top of him.

Neji smirked broadly now. "Ah that would be nice, but you need to make your homework." He said. "Don't treat your book like that, his feelings are hurt now."

"Too bad for him, I got other feelings to listen too. I'll make my homework tomorrow." Sasuke said and kissed Neji in his neck.

"And what if I give you what you want after you did your homework, hm?" Neji said at a seductive tone, licking Sasuke's ear.

"Oh come on, you got me all in the mood." Sasuke said and pulled Neji's shirt of in a swift move.

Neji looked at him teasingly and then stood from Sasuke's lap, taking his shirt back. "Make your homework Sasuke." Neji said with a smirk and then walked to the door.

"You're such an ass." Sasuke said with a smirk and pulled Neji back on his bed. Then he grabbed his book again. "You're gonna help me." He said.

Neji snorted. "I'll try." He said.

* * *

After about an hour Sasuke finally wrote down the last word. He still didn't really get it, but Neji did help him a lot. He closed the book and laid it down. "Thanks Neji." He said and smiled at him.

Neji nodded at him. "You're welcome." Neji said. "You get it now, right?"

"More then I did before." Sasuke answered and then smirked at Neji and wiggled his eyebrows.

Neji looked at him. "What's up?" He asked, pulling up one of his eyebrows.

"I'm done with my homework so we can go to the next thing." Sasuke said and jumped on top of Neji all of a sudden.

"Oh jeez." Neji said with a smirk, while he fell onto the ground with Sasuke on top of him.

Sasuke kept smirking and quickly put Neji's shirt of, kissing him on the collarbone.

Neji made 'hmm' sound and kissed Sasuke's neck, biting softly in it.

Sasuke moaned a little and moved his hands to Neji's pants, opening his zipper.

Neji immediately pulled off Sasuke's shirt and wriggled Sasuke's shoes off with his own feet.

Sasuke did the same with Neji's shoes, right before he pulled off Neji's pants and through them away. He then licked over Neji's nipple and grabbed Neji's hips.

Neji moaned and put off Sasuke's socks too now, unbuttoning Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke massaged Neji's hips and went down with his hands, pushing down Neji's boxer. He bit down a little on Neji's nipple, then licked over it again.

Neji moaned a bit and pulled off Sasuke's underwear now, stroking over Sasuke's dick a bit.

Sasuke started moaning now. He pulled down Neji's boxer down completely and then pulled it off quickly before returning Neji the favour. He stroke over Neji's dick now and kissed his neck.

Neji moaned softly and turned the roles around, so he was on top of Sasuke now, starting to lick his chest and nipples.

Sasuke moaned, louder then Neji, and grabbed Neji's ass, massaging it. He pushed Neji better on top of him, feeling him more close.

Neji gave a small whimper and started to suck harder, moving down, licking around Sasuke's navel and now going to the hips.

Sasuke started moaning even more. He let go of Neji's ass moving over his back and finally grabbed Neji by the hair softly. Neji was so close..

Neji licked just above Sasuke's dick now, massaging the hips.

Sasuke gave out a loud moan before returning to his steady one. "...N-neji..p-please.." Sasuke moaned.

"..What?" Neji said, looking up and smirking at Sasuke.

"..y-you know w-what..just d-do it.." Sasuke moaned as he pushed Neji's head down again.

"Can't you beg for me?" Neji asked teasingly, licking one time over Sasuke's dick.

Sasuke gave out a moan that got stuck in his throat half way. "...Oh g-god..just..p-please.." Sasuke begged. Neji was really getting to him this way.

"Please what?" Neji said, giving a lick over Sasuke's dick again. smirking.

"...Ah..p-please..Neji...p-please..c-continue that.." Sasuke begged. He was panting heavily now and he was excited to the point it was painful.

Neji smirked again, before taking Sasuke's length into his mouth, starting to suck on it. He'd heard about how you should do this so he'd better make the best of it hm. He moved Sasuke's dick in and out, licking and sucking.

Sasuke moaned loud now, panting like an idiot. Damn Neji was good. Really good. Sasuke threw his head back and held onto Neji's hair for dear life. "...A-ah..g-god...G-go on.." He panted.

Neji let his teeth go a bit over Sasuke's dick while he pulled back, then moved with his lips over the length again, deepthroating it and quickly pulling back.

Sasuke had to put all effort in not to let his hips shoot forwards. His head was moving from left to right and back over and over again. Neji was driving him crazy, this felt so good.

Neji held onto Sasuke's hips and pushed Sasuke back when he noticed Sasuke's hips shooting forwards once in a while. He didn't really wanted to get Sasuke's dick too far into his throat.

Sasuke started to see sparks now. He was gonna come real soon. Sasuke panted some more and then suddenly gave the loudest moan he ever gave and let his hips shoot forwards with immense strength and came into Neji's mouth. And he came hard.

Neji's eyes got big of this. He gagged because Sasuke's dick came so far into his throat.. too far. It was almost like Sasuke had been launched or something.

Sasuke's hips fell back after a while and he panted like a madman now. "...S-sorry.." He managed to get out.

Neji quickly swallowed and then he let Sasuke's dick out of his mouth.

"...Y-you're really...g-good at this.." Sasuke panted after a while. Neji had really wore him out.

"Thanks." Neji said, grinning.

"..N-now get me..excited again s-so we can d-do it.." Sasuke said and smirked a little.

Neji snorted. He licked over Sasuke's hips, going upwards and moving his body into a dancing like way up ways, until he was able to kiss Sasuke. He pressed his mouth up to Sasuke's, while his ass was still up in the air.

Sasuke pushed his tongue into Neji's mouth and grabbed Neji's ass, massaging it again and pressing him on top of him hard. Damn that ass of Neji really did the trick.

Neji moaned and kept kissing Sasuke. He pressed his ass against Sasuke's hands, trying to get Sasuke excited again.

And it was working pretty good too. Sasuke started to moan a little too as he massaged Neji's ass a little harder and kissed him rougher. He felt himself getting hard again.

Neji moaned while kissing Sasuke, but stopped to suck on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moaned a little louder now and then pushed Neji's ass down. "..Y-you be on top this time.." Sasuke said.

"...Are you s-still going to b-be the seme, or..?" Neji asked, a bit surprised.

"..Y-yeah..just you on t-top..." Sasuke said and laughed a little. He pulled Neji's ass up a bit and pointed him above his dick, then signed Neji to do it.

Neji nodded and moved so that Sasuke's dick went into his ass. He moaned when this happened.

Sasuke moaned to and held Neji's hips. Neji sitting on top of him was making this a lot more horny then the normal way.

Neji started to move his hips forwards and backwards now, leaning onto his arms.

Sasuke moaned and then started pulling Neji up and down on top of him so that he moved in and out of Neji.

Neji gave a slight wince every time Sasuke's dick moved in him, almost hitting his point.

Sasuke started to move Neji faster and harder on top of him. He pushed into Neji further then ever before because Neji's whole weight slammed him down.

Neji let out a scream and bit on his lip, while moving with Sasuke. When he'd move in the opposite direction it would be 'too' much.

Sasuke started moaning louder then ever and felt himself coming closer already. He grabbed Neji's hips tight to make him move some faster.

But Neji just shook his head and moved slower instead, moaning softly.

Sasuke continued on Neji's pace, even though he didn't like doing it slow. But with Neji, he'd do anything.

Neji let out a huge moan and his body got a bit limp, so he fell right onto Sasuke now as he came.

Sasuke grunted when Neji fell onto him and came, from how deep he got into Neji. He held Neji so he wouldn't fall off.

Neji tried to hold himself up too, but he wanted that dick out of his ass now, so he moved a bit upwards, moaning a bit.

Sasuke helped Neji get upwards, then laid Neji down beside him and panted. He looked at Neji, who was equally exhausted.

Neji laid there, panting beside him with his mouth slightly opened. He looked at Sasuke too now, while he felt his eyelids getting heavier.

"...Are y-you tired..?" Sasuke panted. Neji definitely looked tired.

Neji nodded. "..Y-yes.. you..?" Neji asked.

"E-exhausted yes...but not t-that I wanna..g-go to bed. We h-haven't even had dinner y-yet.." Sasuke answered.

"..Yeah.. I know.." Neji softly said, yawning a bit.

"How about we o-order in. So you won't have to cook.." Sasuke said and stroke Neji's sweaty locks out of his face.

Neji nodded, standing up with a lot of difficulty and laid down onto Sasuke's bed now with a moan, snuggling his head down into a pillow.

Sasuke pulled himself up too and sat down on the bad with a moan. "What do you wanna eat..?" He asked.

"..I don't care.." Neji softly said, not pulling his head up.

"Go to sleep then.." Sasuke said. Even though he was a little annoyed by Neji now, he couldn't blame him for wanting to sleep. He'd just order in some pizza.

"Don't you want to sleep?" Neji asked and yawned.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not that tired. You go to sleep." Sasuke said and he stood up a little shaky and put on a boxer.

Neji nodded and snuggled more into the pillow and covers. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Night." Sasuke said as he pulled on his bathing wrap. He didn't feel like dressing again.

"Goodnight.." Neji said.

* * *

After Sasuke had eaten his dinner he walked back into his room. He looked at Neji. Neji was laying on his back, one knee up, but slightly fallen down. His arms were lying next to his head, which was moved to the left. Neji's mouth was open too. Damn. Neji even slept hot. He kept looking and didn't saw his chair standing in the way. He fell right over it, onto the floor with a loud bang.

Neji gave a soft moan and stretched a bit, opening his eyes slowly. When he saw Sasuke laying on the floor he looked at him blankly for a moment and then gave a snort.

Sasuke quickly got up, face red. How stupid was he? "...Don't snort at me.." He snapped as he pulled up his chair.

Neji looked at him while sitting up and bit his lip to not break down into laughter.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Sasuke yelled and got even more red now. "The chair was just in the way." He mumbled.

Neji now burst out laughing, quickly putting a pillow before his face.

"I said don't laugh!" Sasuke yelled annoyed and looked at Neji, red as a tomato. Damn, why didn't he just watch out? This was SO embarrassing.

"What are you going to do about it?" Neji said and smirked. He looked at Sasuke's red face and burst out laughing again.

"Don't laugh at me!" Sasuke said and jumped on top of Neji to keep a hand before his mouth.

Neji was still smirking while Sasuke was holding his hand over his mouth. He tried to push Sasuke away, still smirking.

"I'm only letting go if you stop laughing. It's your fault anyway, you're the one who sleeps that sexy." Sasuke snapped annoyed and kept his hand over Neji's mouth.

Neji only started to laugh harder now, still trying to push Sasuke away.

Sasuke looked at him angry. "There's still some pizza for you if you want." He snapped. He figured changing the subject would be smart now.

Neji nodded and looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to remove his hand.

Sasuke removed his hand and looked at Neji strict. If he was gonna laugh again he'd just not listen and ignore it. "So what did Kurenai say?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Well, she was fascinated.." Neji said, while moving his smirk off his face.

"Really? Jeez. What did she say?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji.

"Well, she asked if it was real and stuff, and then she said that she'd let some teachers give me home lessons after four or five months." Neji said, putting a blanket around him. He didn't really liked sitting here, naked, while Sasuke was fully dressed.

"That's good. What about tests?" Sasuke asked.

"They'll come here for that, she said." Neji said. "And she'd like a conversation with you too."

"..Why?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Because she said you never come to her." Neji said. "She wanted to speak about this matter with you too, that's another reason."

"Oh. I don't really feel like talking to her." Sasuke simply said.

"Why not?" Neji asked.

"Just because." Sasuke said. He knew that if he went to Kurenai she'd bring up his horrible grades.

"...Is it because of your grades?" Neji asked, as if he could read Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke looked to the bed. "Maybe." He answered. He didn't know how Neji knew that, and he didn't care. His grades were his to deal with.

"Sasuke I'm worried about you." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"..You don't have to." Sasuke mumbled. These weren't Neji's problems.

"Sasuke." Neji said. "I'm living with you now, I have the right to know."

"It's not your problem." Sasuke snapped.

"Maybe not, but I'd like to know how you got those grades." Neji said, looking at Sasuke sternly.

"I just have them, that's it." Sasuke snapped and quickly looked away.

"Don't talk so aggressive." Neji said. "Just tell me. There has to be a reason for it, because else you wouldn't have come this far."

"I just lost focus ok." Sasuke said and kept looking to the bed instead of Neji.

"Look at me and say it again." Neji said. He knew Sasuke wouldn't be able to lie like that.

"No..." Sasuke said. He knew it too.

"I don't like it when people lie to me Sasuke." Neji said.

"I don't know why my grades suck this much ok. I just got distracted a lot and I forget things a lot easier then I did before." Sasuke snapped, annoyed that Neji wouldn't let it rest.

"Can't you ask for extra lessons then?" Neji asked.

"Like I have time for that. It wouldn't make a difference anyhow, I'm not smart." Sasuke said and laid down on his stomach.

"If you weren't, you wouldn't be in this year." Neji said.

"No that's because last years it should've been easy for everyone and I barely coped back then and now, it's harder for everyone so it's twice as hard for me and it made it impossible and the fact that I got more jobs isn't helping either." Sasuke snapped and hid his face in his pillow.

"Yes, but you're going to stop with at least one job remember." Neji said.

"..Yeah. It's still too much. More then last year and the year before that." Sasuke mumbled through his pillow.

"Yes, because every year it gets more." Neji said. "Every year gets tougher. And on moments like those you can miss the persons you lost even more then before."

Sasuke stayed silent. He knew Neji knew what was going on with him. Neji just looked right through him.

"You have to talk about it." Neji said. "With me or with your brother."

"I can deal with it on my own.." Sasuke mumbled and laid his head to the right. He shouldn't choke in his pillow.

"You obviously can't, seeing your grades." Neji said.

"...I'm just not that smart.." Sasuke lied.

"And now look into my eyes." Neji snapped.

"...I can deal with it on my own ok. It's my problem." Sasuke snapped back as he turned around to Neji.

"Then show it that you can deal with it." Neji said.

"...I can't get my grades up if that's what you mean." Sasuke said.

"Yes that's what I mean." Neji said.

"Well I can't, I'm too far behind." Sasuke said.

"Then I'm going to help you with it." Neji said.

"...I don't need help..I just need my life back.." Sasuke mumbled softly.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, looking away. If Sasuke didn't wanted his help, he wasn't going to push it. Neji stood now, to get some clothes, since he was still naked.

Sasuke grunted and pushed his face in his pillow again, holding it tight. Neji probably thought he was annoying as hell now.

"Don't choke yourself you idiot." Neji said and walked to the wardrobe, where his clothes were too now.

"...It'd be a lot easier.." Sasuke mumbled through his pillow.

"Yes, it would." Neji said. "But in the end you have nothing at it."

"..I would be gone...that'd be good." Sasuke mumbled again.

Neji let out an annoyed sigh now, grabbed some pants and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling. Now Neji was pissed too. As if it wasn't all hard enough already.

* * *

**A/N: And once again there was a fight**


	10. Betrayal

**A/N: Since it has been long since I updated, here's another chapter!**

**

* * *

**

10: Betrayal

* * *

Two weeks later, when Sasuke came home from work, he opened the door to his apartment and found Neji and Itachi sitting by the table. He closed the door behind him. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Itachi said. "Sit down please."

Sasuke looked at Itachi surprised. "Ok. Why?" He asked and hang up his coat before sitting on a chair.

"I had a talk with Neji." Itachi said. "It's about your grades."

Sasuke shot a glare at Neji. Great. Now his brother knew. "Oh..." He said and looked at the table. Neji just glared back at him.

"Why do you never talk with me about stuff like this?" Itachi asked.

"..It's just grades.." Sasuke answered, not looking at either of them.

"Yes, and those grades decide about your future." Itachi said.

"..I'm just not as smart as the two of you.." Sasuke said.

"That's a stupid excuse." Neji snapped.

"Indeed." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke. "What's bothering you Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"..Nothing..." Sasuke said, feeling a bit attacked by Neji and Itachi before him. Against him.

"Sure." Itachi said.

"That's why you said it's too much." Neji said. "Look, we just want to help you ok."

"..I know...And that's nice..but.." Sasuke stopped. If he continued now, they'd know what was wrong.

"But?" Neji and Itachi asked at the same time.

"...I don't wanna think of them..." Sasuke softly said.

"The reasons why you get those grades?" Itachi asked, a bit confused.

"..Mom and dad..." Sasuke said, almost whispered.

"I knew it." Itachi said, sighing.

"Why do you always put things away Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"..It's easier.." Sasuke answered, still not looking at Neji or Itachi.

"Perhaps it is, but not wiser." Itachi said.

"..It's still easier...I just don't wanna think of them..and it worked too...until this year.." Sasuke said softly.

"Why didn't you come to me then?" Itachi asked.

"..Because you have it hard enough already...And I figured you wouldn't want me to come whining about our parents now.." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke, you can whine against me all you want." Itachi said. "That's where I'm here for. And I have it much harder when you put everything away then if you let it all come out. And Neji has that too."

"...I don't wanna whine about them..I don't wanna be a drag...I don't wanna be a burden...I know I'm making things worse.." Sasuke said.

"You're making things worse because you put everything away." Itachi said.

"...But dad always said that was better.." Sasuke said.

"Dad was an ass." Itachi said. "Look at how he ended. He put everything away too. Do you want to be like him?"

Sasuke shook his head. "...No..But even if I let it out I still can't work on my grades enough...School's just so hard..I don't get half of it..And then I start thinking of them and it just gets harder." Sasuke said.

"And that's why you should talk about it." Neji said.

Itachi looked at Neji for a moment and then nodded to Sasuke.

"...It's hard.." Sasuke said.

"Of course it is." Itachi said. "But it will even be harder if you keep putting it away."

"..I miss them..." Sasuke said, trying to open up at least a little.

"..I know.." Itachi said. "Please Sasuke, if you feel sad, please come to me and just talk about it. Or go to Neji."

Sasuke was silent for a while before nodding. "...But don't start thinking I'm annoying.." Sasuke said.

"You're more annoying when you say there's nothing with you while there is." Itachi said and Neji nodded.

"..Can you please help me with my homework too then..?" Sasuke asked carefully. Maybe that was too much, but he would never make it without help now.

"Of course." Itachi said, smiling.

"And I will too." Neji said, nodding to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "Ok..Thanks.." Sasuke said and smiled a little.

They both nodded and it was silent for a while. Neji's face changed more and more into a frown while he laid his hand onto his stomach.

"...What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he saw Neji's face. Hand on his stomach. Was something wrong?

Itachi looked at Neji too now.

"...One moment." Neji said and then hurriedly stood and almost ran to the toilet, throwing up there.

Sasuke looked at Itachi worried and then stood up to follow Neji, who was throwing up. What the hell was going on? "...What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he quickly pulled Neji's hair out of his face.

"...Oh shit.." Itachi said as he arrived there, while Neji threw up again. "..I think he has.. well.. that sickness you get from being pregnant."

"What sickness?" Sasuke asked worried. He should've paid attention during biology.

"It's called morning sickness.. every pregnant woman has those, not always in the morning by the way." Itachi answered.

"..Is that bad?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed over Neji's back.

"Well, not really, but it's just not really comfortable." Itachi answered, while Neji stopped, shaking a bit and sweating.

"Oh. Does he have that the whole pregnancy?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji.

"No, only the first few months." Itachi said.

Neji meanwhile shakily reached for the toilet paper and took a piece of it, cleaning his mouth.

"Oh...good." Sasuke said. If poor Neji had to throw up for nine months it would be hell for him. Sasuke grabbed another piece of toilet paper to clean Neji's hair a little.

"He'll be very emotional too in a few months." Itachi added.

Neji swallowed and carefully sat up again, with his hand on his stomach.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked and grabbed Neji's shoulders, slightly pulling him back so he could look at Neji's face.

Neji nodded, smiling a bit.

"..Does this harm the baby?" Sasuke asked and looked at Itachi.

"No, else it wouldn't be part of the pregnancy hm." Itachi said.

"True..Hey..how's that baby gonna get out anyhow..?" Sasuke suddenly asked. You could see on his face that he was thinking of all possible ways.

"Caesarian?" Itachi said.

Neji nodded, while flushing the toilet.

"..Oh...Well that makes more sense then the natural way." Sasuke said and put the lid down and put Neji on the toilet.

"Doh." Itachi said.

Neji stroke through his hair with a frown.

"What you frowning about now?" Sasuke asked.

"..I don't want this every day." He muttered.

"I know...I'm sure it'll skip some days." Sasuke said and stroke over Neji's cheeks.

"Hmm.." Neji mumbled.

"Well I'm going to eat something." Itachi said, walking to the kitchen.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then smiled. "You look ridiculous like this. You should take a shower and go to bed." He said.

Neji shot him a death glare. "Thanks." He said, sarcastically.

"You look pretty for someone who just threw up, that better?" Sasuke asked and pulled off Neji's shirt.

"..Thanks."Neji said with a blank face.

Sasuke nodded and kept smiling while he opened Neji's pants. Neji was really cute like this.

Neji just sat there, looking at Sasuke while Sasuke was undressing him. His mind was a bit full of everything now.

"...Something wrong?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Neji's pants down.

"..Mno... I'm just thinking about what can still come.."

"..What can still come then?" Sasuke asked as he pulled of Neji's socks and then his boxer.

Neji automatically pulled his knees up to cover his crouch now. "I don't really know, that's why I'm thinking about it." Neji said.

"Oh. You can put your knees down, you've got nothing I haven't seen before." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji up and helped him to the shower.

"I know, it's just instinct." Neji muttered and walked to the shower.

Sasuke put on the shower and placed Neji under it once it was warm enough. "Good like that?" Sasuke asked.

Neji smiled at him and nodded. "I could do it myself too you know." He said, amused by Sasuke's behaviour.

"Consider it practising for when you're belly gets so big you won't be able to do everything alone anymore." Sasuke said and smirked a little.

Neji smiled and made his hair wet now. "Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome. When will it show?" Sasuke asked, sounding as well thrilled as worried.

"I don't know." Neji answered.

"What do we tell the people at school when it happens?" Sasuke asked.

"..That I'm ill." Neji answered.

"...Shouldn't we just tell them the truth..?" Sasuke asked.

"...I don't know..." Neji muttered.

"..We should Neji." Sasuke said.

"I don't want it." Neji said.

"They'll find out anyway." Sasuke said.

Neji silently continued to shower. Perhaps it was true..

"Instead of hiding it Neji, we should be proud of it. It is our child for that matter." Sasuke said.

"..Yes but.. it's not normal.." Neji said.

"They won't try anything with me around Neji. And I'm always around if I want to." Sasuke looked at Neji.

"...I'm just afraid of the reactions." Neji said, while washing his hair now.

"I know you are. But you were afraid of showing yourself too and that turned out pretty fine." Sasuke stated.

"Yes but that's different.." Neji muttered.

"I understood your situation, Itachi did, Kurenai did, so why wouldn't others do it too? And at least Itachi and I are way more involved then the rest of school." Sasuke said.

"...We'll see ok?" Neji asked.

"We have to decide on that Neji." Sasuke said. "And I can't hide it a lot longer from my friends. They've been asking me all about our relationship, that I spend too much time with you, why I missed school for a week." Sasuke said.

Neji stopped showering now, putting off the shower. "..I guess.." Neji muttered.

"I should at least tell Kiba." Sasuke said. Kiba was his best friend and even though Sasuke was never sure about how good of friends he was with any of them, he had shared most of his secrets with Kiba.

"...But what if they think of me as a freak?" Neji asked, while stepping out of the shower.

"They won't and if they do, I'll tell them I'll kick them out of the in crowd. They'll get so scared they'll never say a word about it to you." Sasuke said and smirked, giving Neji a towel.

Neji accepted the towel but stayed silent.

"Look Neji, they will probably think it's weird, but they'll be fine with it. If any, they'd blame me for doing this to you." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"Perhaps.." Neji said, starting to dry himself.

"I've got an idea. We'll invite them here, shock them with my way of living, poor, and then tell them the news. They'll be so overwhelmed they won't even start thinking about how weird it is." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

"...Do you really think that that's a good idea?" Neji asked.

"No. But it's time they learn the truth Neji. I don't wanna lie to them anymore." Sasuke said.

Neji was silent for one moment and then nodded. Perhaps it was a good idea.

Sasuke walked to Neji and suddenly hugged him tight. "You're not a freak Neji. You're perfect." He whispered.

Neji frowned. "No one if perfect Sasuke." Neji said. "..But thanks."

"Well to me you are." Sasuke said and held onto Neji's face, smiling at him.

Neji smiled back. "That's sweet of you." He said.

"That's because I am oh so sweet." Sasuke said and smirked. "Now dry off you idiot, before you catch a cold." He said and walked out of the bathroom to get some dinner too.

Neji nodded. "Sure." He said.

* * *

A week later, Sasuke opened the door to reveal his best friends. Kiba, Ino and Tenten were standing in the doorway, looking at him frowning. They hadn't expected him to live here at all.

"Well uhm...come in." Sasuke said uncomfortable, scared of their reactions too. He stepped out of their way to let them in. Ino was first to walk inside and looked around.

Kiba nodded and walked in too. He was also looking around, and Tenten followed him, doing the same. Itachi wasn't home today and Neji was cooking something.

"Hi...Neji...Why are you cooking here?" Ino asked. Sasuke mentally slapped himself in the head. He hadn't told them about Neji living here either.

Kiba looked at Neji with a frown on his face. Indeed, what was he doing here? Neji looked at Sasuke. "Are you going to tell them or..?" Neji asked.

"Yeah yeah. You guys should sit down for this and please DON'T freak out." Sasuke said as he himself sat down on a chair from the kitchen. The couch only had room for three.

Tenten frowned but did as she was told, and Kiba and Ino followed. They all sat down.

"Tell me." Kiba said.

Sasuke took a deep sigh as he looked at his friends. "Neji's living with me." He said and waited patiently for the reactions.

"...What?" Tenten asked, looking at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"Ha.Ha. Funny." Kiba said, looking at Sasuke dryly. "Sure. After this short amount of time."

"Yeah, as if we'd believe that. You can stop the act now Neji." Ino said and laughed a little.

"I'm serious." Sasuke said. "Neji started living with me four days after that date."

"Why would he do that?" Kiba asked.

"Because...Ok seriously, don't freak out ok. Remember when I told you guys Neji and I had sex?" Sasuke asked. Ino nodded and looked at him with a what-does-this-have-to-do-with-anything look on her face.

Kiba snorted and then nodded and Tenten just nodded.

"Yes?" Tenten asked.

"To prevent you guys from thinking this is a joke, it's not. But erm..." Sasuke looked at Neji for a while, noticing he was looking at the floor. "I got Neji pregnant." He said. There, it was out. Now he just had to wait for the reactions again.

It was silent for a while and then Kiba burst out laughing.

He laughed for a moment and then snorted. "Jeez Sasuke, you idiot." He said, laughing again. "Was this why you let us come to this place? Where is your real house, I mean, dude!" Tenten was giggling too now. Neji just turned around and focussed on the cooking again. He knew they wouldn't believe it.

Ino started laughing now too. "You're such a moron Sasuke! You didn't seriously think we'd believe this right!?" She laughed.

Sasuke turned his eyes to the side. "...I'm serious...I live here..with Neji...because I got Neji pregnant.." Sasuke mumbled, feeling so embarrassed. Afraid that his friends would think of both of them as freaks.

"Oh sure." Tenten said, smirking. "Ah well, you sure as hell won the bet though. He seems to be in love with you hm."

Neji frowned at this and looked at Sasuke with a confused look on his face.

Sasuke's head snapped towards Tenten. He forget about the stupid bet. He never told Neji about that stupid bet. "I..." Was all he could bring out.

"...What bet..?" Neji asked. This just couldn't be what he thought it was..

"...Nothing.." Sasuke said as he looked to Tenten angry. She just had to remind him.

"Oh but he should know now, else it isn't fair." Tenten said. Neji looked at Sasuke with a frown on his face.

"Yeah you see Neji. We had a bet about you. Back in the old days we made a bet with Sasuke. He said he could get anyone so we told him we'd only believe him if he got you to fall in love with him. So he took it and went to talk to you and have sex with you and stuff. So." Ino explained, all the while looking at her nails. Sasuke shot all his friends death glares in the mean time and then looked at Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke now. "...Is this true...?" Neji asked, feeling something sting in his heart now.

"...Y-yes..but I didn't do it just for that dare...Only in the beginning.." Sasuke said and looked at Neji desperate. This was going wrong.

"..So the being interested talk was only for that dare?" Neji asked, while biting his lip.

Kiba looked at them confused. Where they really in love?

"..Yes, but that was before I got to know you.." Sasuke answered.

Now Kiba gave a snort and Neji saw Sasuke shooting Kiba a glare now. Neji looked at them for a moment and then put off all the fires where he was cooking with and walked past them.

"I should've known." He muttered and then walked out of the room, towards his coat.

Sasuke quickly got up and followed Neji. This couldn't be happening. "Neji wait..please...I can explain it..I just thought of it as a dare in the beginning.." He said and grabbed Neji's arm.

"Stay away from me!" Neji yelled and pulled his arm loose, quickly getting his coat. He felt tears starting to form in his eyes. Stupid, stupid... he was so stupid.. how could he actually have been so naïve about this all?

"Neji please..please listen to me...It's not just a dare..It was only that in the beginning, before I knew you...please...don't go..." Sasuke desperately said afraid to touch Neji again.

"I don't want to hear it!" Neji yelled. "It always goes like this! Why do even 'you' have to be one of them?!" He felt the tears come now. He just had to get out of here. He quickly went towards the door and opened it.

"No Neji please! I'm not like them! I'm not! I really do like you! Please don't go!" Sasuke yelled panicked now. This couldn't be happening. Neji was leaving him. Neji told him he wouldn't leave. And it was all his own fault too.

"I don't want to hear this anymore!" Neji yelled and then slammed the door shut. You could hear him running down the stairs.

Sasuke opened the door and yelled for Neji, but he heard the door downstairs close and he knew he wouldn't be able to catch up with Neji now. He put a hand to his mouth. What had he done? He had driven out Neji. NEJI out of all people. He felt the tears come. They were streaming down his face. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he have to go with that stupid dare? Why?

His friends came walking into the hallway now, Kiba wearing a huge smirk across his face. They couldn't see that Sasuke was crying.

"Oh man oh man." Kiba said, smirking. "You're such a dramatically actor. Great job."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed and pointed his finger to the stairs. "SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! ALL OF YOU! LEAVE!" Sasuke had never been angry at his friends. Not once. But it was all their fault. All their fault Neji was gone. And now they dared to stand there with smirks on their faces? How DARE they.

But now all the smirks disappeared.

"..Are you serious about this?" Tenten asked. If Sasuke truly loved Neji they had just done something horrible.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME NOW!" Sasuke screamed as more tears streamed down his face.

Tenten looked at him in shock but then decided to not go in against him. She got her coat and walked out of the door, Kiba doing the same.

"...We're sorry Sasuke.." Ino quietly said as she too got her coat and walked out. Sasuke shut the door in their faces and ran to his room, collapsing on his bed and bursting into tears. He hated himself so much. And Itachi wasn't even there now...and Neji was gone..gone. And it was all his own stupid fault..all his fault.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neji ran like there was some kind of monster after him. This couldn't be happening.. this was a nightmare.. Neji clenched his eyes shut for one moment, letting the tears fall out of his eyes, and then continued to run with his eyes open. He didn't even knew where he was going. He just ran. As far as possible from Sasuke. Sasuke was probably laughing at him with the rest of his friends now.. stupid, stupid, stupid... Neji bit his lip and turned around a corner and then, like in a movie, bumped into someone and fell onto the ground.

The person he bumped into gave a slight moan and regained posture. "..Watch where you're going.." He mumbled in an uninterested tone. He looked at Neji.

"..I'm s-sorry..." Neji muttered and stood, moving past the strange person. Neji had seen that this boy had the hair of a pineapple though. But he didn't really care, he just wanted to go even further from Sasuke's house.

"..Hey..are you ok?" The person asked as he turned around to Neji.

Neji turned around for a moment to look at the boy. Hey... this guy was in his class.

"...I'm f-fine.." Neji muttered, wanting to go further again.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good. And you shouldn't be wandering around these streets on your own either. How about I walk you home?" The guy asked.

"..You're on y-your own too.. " Neji sniffed, wiping away his tears and ignoring the rest of what the guy had said.

"I live around here. So where do you live? I'll walk you home." The guy said and signed for Neji to show him the way.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then looked away, feeling his lip trembling again.

The guy was silent for a while and then sighed. "Follow me." He said and walked a little further, then waited till Neji followed him.

Neji looked at him frowning. "..I don't even k-know you." Neji softly protested.

"Ah I know. But a warm house would be better then the streets. I'm too lazy to do anything to you anyway." The guy said and gave Neji a slight grin.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then nodded. "...Thank y-you.." He said and then looked at the guy at a questioning way. Who was this guy?

"Good." The guy said and started walking. Neji followed him and walked beside him. "I'm Shikamaru by the way. You?" He asked.

"Neji." Neji answered. He waited for it now, this guy would probably know him as 'the freak'.

"Neji hm. Aren't you in my class?" Shikamaru asked, not sounding really interested though.

Neji nodded. "Yes.. with history I believe." Neji answered. 'Just like Sasuke..' Neji thought and he felt his eyes started to prick again.

"Could be. So what are you doing here this time a day?" Shikamaru asked, not interested in the whole 'freak' part of Neji at all.

"...I just.. g-got to know something..." Neji muttered.

"It must be pretty bad for you to run away from home. What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"...Well... I t-though Sasuke really.. cared about me.. so.." Neji muttered, moving his hand through his hair.

"And he didn't? No surprise there." Shikamaru said and looked at Neji.

Neji bit his lip and nodded. "..It was j-just a bet.." Neji said softly.

"..I have no one anymore n-now.." He said, almost whispered, while he felt the tears coming up again.

"...Well you can stay with me for as long as you need. I know how you feel. They're all like that." Shikamaru said.

"...It's nice of you, but I c-can just get my money and stuff from Sasuke's home, since I s-still got the keys.." Neji said softly.

"You lived with him? And still, I bet you don't really have a lot of money right? Wouldn't want you to spend time in a hotel. They suck." Shikamaru said.

Neji shrugged. "..Yes, I lived with him.." Neji said, wiping away his tears again. "..We almost had to live together.. something happened.. and well.."

Shikamaru stopped in front of a small house and opened the door. "What happened?" He asked as he let Neji in.

"..I just.. I'm not a normal guy you know..." Neji said softly.

"No one's normal. So what's it with you?" Shikamaru asked again and plopped down on a chair, yawning.

Neji sat down beside him. "I don't think you will believe me.." Neji muttered.

"Try me." Shikamaru said and gave a slight grin at Neji.

Neji was silent for a moment and then looked at Shikamaru.

"...I'm pregnant." He said softly, looking at the ground.

"How? I thought you were a guy." Shikamaru asked, not really surprised in any way.

"Something got wrong when I was born." Neji muttered. "I have an uterus. And one that works."

"Now that's weird. So let me guess, Uchiha got you pregnant right?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji nodded, looking away.

"Hmm. So not only did he just do it for a bet, he saddled you up with a baby too." Shikamaru shook his head. "They're all such assholes." He said.

Neji nodded, biting his lip. "..And my uncle, where I'm living with, thinks I'm a huge disgrace.. I left... I was just so afraid that he'd punish me for it." He said. "So I can't go there either.."

"I already told you, you can stay here. My mom and dad won't mind, they're out working most of the time. You should just forget them, they're not worth it." Shikamaru said.

"Thanks.. but why would you let me stay here?" Neji asked. "I mean, you don't know me or something.."

"Ah no, but I've had my fair share of problems with the in crowd. Besides, it's nice to meet someone who's not a total asshole to begin with. Besides I could use the company." Shikamaru said and grinned again.

"You don't have friends either?" Neji asked.

"Nah, I never made an attempt after what happened with Kiba and his crowd." Shikamaru said and sighed lazy.

"What happened then?" Neji asked, frowning.

"I had a crush on the guy last year. Not a smart thing to do. Let's just say they like taking advantage of that." Shikamaru said.

"..Did he have sex with you?" Neji asked, while taking off his shoes.

"Pretty much. The next day he dumped me together with his friends. Lucky for me I'm not one that gets embarrassed so much. But it still makes you feel bad." Shikamaru said and grinned a little.

"That sucks.." Neji said. "I'm sorry for you." He crossed his legs now.

"I never want a relation again.." Neji muttered. "Not that I can get another one or something."

"Ah cheer up. I'm sure you'll be able to. There's lots of 'nice' guys out there too." Shikamaru said.

"...Yes but everyone thinks as me as a freak." Neji muttered.

"You did wear a weird cap. Besides, not all boys go to our school. There's lots of others too." Shikamaru encouraged.

"That's true.." Neji said. "..Damn I'm tired.."

"Go to sleep. I'll get you a mattress to sleep on and a blanket." Shikamaru said as he got up.

Neji nodded. "Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome. We'll talk more tomorrow." Shikamaru said and then disappeared into a room. Minutes later he walked out of it again with a mattress and blanket and pulled them lazily into what seemed like his own room.

Neji nodded, while sitting down onto the mattress and starting to take off his clothes. Sleeping in his pants and shirt wouldn't be very clean, since he had to wear them again tomorrow.

"You can borrow a shirt from me for the night." Shikamaru said and threw him a shirt before grabbing one himself.

"Thanks." Neji said, accepting the shirt and laying it down beside him. He removed his own shirt and pants now.

"...Why did you hide?" Shikamaru suddenly asked as he changed his clothes too.

"What?" Neji asked, while putting on the shirt now.

"You hid beneath that cap and big clothes. Did you just do that because you could get pregnant?" Shikamaru asked as he sat down on the bed now.

"..Yes." Neji muttered, while laying down.

"Hmm. You shouldn't have done that. You're pretty." Shikamaru said.

"Perhaps." Neji said. "And so what if I am? Am I obligated to show everyone then?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." Shikamaru said. "I just meant that you shouldn't hide if you're that pretty. You could've lived a happy life if you didn't hide so much."

"...I'm thinking of going to a record label." Neji muttered after he had been silent for some time.

"For what?" Shikamaru asked surprised as he too crawled into bed now and turned of the lights.

"For recording a song." Neji answered, pulling the blanket over him.

"Why? Do you sing?" Shikamaru asked again.

Neji nodded. "Yeah.." He answered.

"That's nice. You should try that then. Now sleep. We still have school tomorrow and I need at least ten hours of sleep." Shikamaru said and grinned. Not that it could be seen in the dark.

Neji nodded. "Goodnight then." He said.

"Night." Shikamaru said back.

* * *

**A/N: Drama, drama, drama**


	11. Haku

**Review repleys, thanks for r&r again!**

* * *

**Hanai-kun:** Our stories almost always end well, so don't worry ;) Yeah, Shikamaru seems like the type who understands everyone, so we choose for him.

**SouthParkfan2:** Don't worry, he's only offering him a place to stay, nothing more ;) He's too lazy for that.

**Mewa:** Yeah, it couldn't be else then that Neji'd find out about the bet once. Else it wouldn't be fair right?

**UchihaHyuuga:** Didn't you get pissed off because of Tenten? ;) She was a bitch as well. But yeah, they are mean in this story. They're too much busy with looking good.

**koko:** Sometimes he is ;) And yeah, he finally has a friend. Was about time ;)

* * *

**A/n: We have a little OOC in here, Haku's not like he really is, but we couldn't think of someone else who rivals Neji's beauty. I hope you don't mind!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Haku**

* * *

That evening, late, Itachi arrived home. He opened the lock of the door and stepped inside, taking off his coat.

Sasuke heard the door and jumped of his bed, thinking it was Neji. He slammed open the door. "Neji I...!" He began but looked into Itachi's face.

Itachi frowned and looked at Sasuke. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"...You're not Neji.." Sasuke whispered and felt tears springing to his eyes again. It wasn't Neji. All his hopes were gone now..

"..Of course I'm not Neji.. what happened Sasuke?" Itachi said worriedly, and walked to Sasuke.

"...Neji left me.." Sasuke whispered and tears were running down his face again.

"...What?" Itachi asked. "Why?"

"...He f-found out about the bet.." Sasuke answered, starting to cry again. He had done nothing else that evening.

Itachi looked at him and frowned. "Oh shit.." He muttered. He looked at Sasuke for a moment and then hugged him. Poor Sasuke..

"He didn't even wanna l-listen to me...h-he hates me...I've r-ruined everything.." Sasuke sobbed as he grabbed Itachi tightly.

"...How did he find out then..?" Itachi asked. "Why didn't he wanted to listen?"

"Ino told him...She told him everything...They didn't believe me..they thought it was all a joke..Neji hates me!" Sasuke cried out as he buried his face into Itachi's neck.

"...Can't you try to talk to Neji tomorrow?" Itachi asked, not really knowing what to do with this.

"..H-he doesn't wanna talk to me...He hates me..I ruined everything...He left me too..He said he would stay...and he left..and it's all my own stupid fault..It's all my fault..everything's always my fault.." Sasuke sobbed as he felt himself going weak. This was just too much.

"...You couldn't know this was going to happen.." Itachi said, while stroking through Sasuke's hair.

"..I shouldn't h-have agreed to the s-stupid bet...I s-should've known better...I make t-too many mistakes..I can only r-ruin my own life..and e-everyone else's too.." Sasuke said, starting to breathe irregular now too.

"..Sasuke you're still here for me.. you help me with my life.." Itachi said softly.

"..N-no...I make it h-harder for you too..And now N-Neji left me too...Just l-like mom...just like d-dad...e-everyone leaves me..." Sasuke sobbed and felt his knees going weaker and weaker.

"...No Sasuke.." Itachi softly said. "..Look.. things like this happen.. it sucks ok.. but it happens.."

"..But e-everyone leaves me...everyone..leaves...It's too much...Itachi.." Sasuke said, feeling himself slipping away. He was too tired, too emotional...everything was too much.

"..I won't leave anymore Sasuke..." Itachi said, stroking Sasuke's cheek.

"...They a-all said that...they all s-said they wouldn't leave...and t-they all did.." Sasuke sobbed again and now starting leaning against Itachi severely.

"Yes, but... I came back for you Sasuke.." Itachi said, holding him closely.

"...Just t-this time..I d-don't feel so good...Itachi...p-please.." Sasuke begged as he started breathing more heavily.

Itachi brought Sasuke closer. "Of course you don't.. it feels like your heart is breaking.." Itachi said softly. "..You have to try to talk to him tomorrow.. no matter if he wants or not, just get him alone with you and talk to him.."

"...He doesn't w-wanna see me..h-he doesn't have a place to live...he h-hates me..I h-hate myself.." Sasuke said as he held onto Itachi with all his strength left. If he let go now he was sure he'd collapse onto the floor.

"You two just have to talk.." Itachi said.

"...Please don't leave me..ever.." Sasuke whispered.

"..I can't promise you that because there will be a day I will.. there will be a day that I'll die, and you know that..." Itachi said softly. "But before that, I won't leave you Sasuke.. you're my little brother.."

"..I'll die first...I'll die first..." Sasuke whispered, more to himself then Itachi and stopped crying after a while.

"..No you won't." Itachi said. "If you try to kill yourself, I'll follow. Don't do that."

"...Just don't leave me..don't leave me...not untill you die.." Sasuke whispered.

"I won't Sasuke.. I won't.." Itachi said, sighing. It was even going to be tougher then before.

* * *

The next day Sasuke was walking through the school. His mind was only on Neji. If he'd see Neji, if he got to talk to him. Explain. If Neji was OK. If Neji even wanted to see him. If Neji maybe wanted him back. There were so many questions now. Sasuke absentmindedly to Neji's locker. And Neji was there. Sasuke quickly walked up to him. "Neji..." He softly said.

Neji gave him a look and then closed his locker, swung his backpack over his shoulder and walked away.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's arm. "Neji please let me explain..." He said.

"Leave me alone." Neji snapped and tried to pull his arm loose.

"No..please just listen Neji." Sasuke said. He knew this might turn out into a real fight, but he started pulling Neji with him. He had to find a place that was private.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Neji angrily yelled. How 'dare' Sasuke just drag him with him? Neji tried to pull his arm loose. He knew everyone was watching them, but he didn't care. He just wanted Sasuke to let go of him. He'd probably want to say to him to not tell anyone about them having been together and that he was pregnant.

Sasuke ignored Neji and finally found an empty classroom. He opened the door and pushed Neji inside, then closed the door behind him. "Just listen to me..." Sasuke said softly.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore Sasuke!" Neji yelled at Sasuke and tried to push Sasuke away from the door. He couldn't handle it to be this close to Sasuke again. He didn't wanted Sasuke to even hurt him more.

"Just let me explain.." Sasuke said as he held Neji back by holding his arms tightly.

"Let go of me." Neji almost growled. Sasuke just had to leave him alone. He didn't even listened to Sasuke.

"...I love you.." Sasuke suddenly said and looked into Neji's eyes. He just had to say it now, before it was to late.

Neji looked at him, silent for a moment, then he looked away.

"..Don't lie to me." He softly said.

"..I'm not...Neji..it's true I walked up to you because of a dare..but I really liked you on our date...I really did..I love you Neji...That dare was just..it was stupid..I should've gone to you out of interest in the first place..I'm so sorry.." Sasuke said as he let go of Neji.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then looked away.

"...I don't believe you.." Neji said softly and then tried to move past Sasuke. He was about to forgive Sasuke and pull him close, but he wouldn't.. that would be too naïve, as he always was.

"..Neji please...please don't leave me.." Sasuke begged with tears in his eyes and grabbed Neji's arm softly. If Neji left now, he would never be near him again. Never...

Neji looked at him and then looked to the floor. Was Sasuke actually faking tears now or was he serious?

"...Please..don't hate me...even if you don't wanna be with me anymore..please don't hate me.." Sasuke softly said as he let some tears fall. He then opened the door for Neji. He wouldn't force Neji into anything...He wouldn't ruin his life too.

"...How can I not hate you after what you did to me?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. "You went to me because of that dare, made me pregnant and now you're even trying to get me back? What kind of dare did you get?"

"...To make you love me..but I guess it just turned out the other way around..." Sasuke said, quickly wiping his tears away, only to make place for more. He had really lost Neji...and nothing he would do or say would make Neji come back...

Neji looked at him silently. What did he had to do..? Did Sasuke really love him? Were these tears real?

"...You can leave now if you want...I get the point..I screwed up...Just please..don't forget that I love you..." Sasuke whispered as he looked to the floor, tears now streaming down his face.

"..I..." Neji said softly, not knowing what to do.

Sasuke stayed silent and waited for Neji to leave. To leave him for good. He would probably not even get to know his own child. He would be hated by as well Neji as his son or daughter.

"..I need some time for this." Neji muttered.

"...Just say it Neji.." Sasuke softly said.

"I don't want to leave you Sasuke, but I don't know if you're speaking the truth.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"...If you can't believe me then it's obvious what you should do right.." Sasuke said and didn't look back. He just stared at the ground.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then he silently walked away. He was just too confused by this now.

Sasuke stayed silent for a while, then closed the door and let himself break down again. He had lost Neji..

* * *

Almost a month later, after a really rough time for not being together with Neji, Sasuke was sitting in the middle of the great hall, talking a bit with his friends. Sasuke had explained everything to them and they had apologised for their actions. But Neji had stayed away, since he had seen that Sasuke was still talking with his friends.

"Man..I totally screwed up our tests...They were so lame.." Sasuke said as he rested his head on the table he was sitting on. They had a whole week of tests the week before.

"I know, I know." Kiba said, sighing. "I screwed up too."

Suddenly the doors of the great hall opened and a beautiful girl ente-.. wait. It was a girl with boy clothes? Was this a guy? The person looked around the room and spotted Sasuke's group, got an arrogant smirk on his face and walked over to the group. When he arrived at this table, he/she looked at Sasuke.

"Hey." He said. It was obvious that this was a male. Well, obvious... not really, but the voice was male. Probably. It still was a bit female like.

"..Hey. Do I know you?" Sasuke asked surprised this...guy talked to him out of all people in the room.

"Not yet, but I'd like to change that." The guy said and smirked a bit. "I'm Haku. Who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, are you new?" Sasuke asked as he made room for Haku. Something about this guy made him feel a little better then he had all month.

Haku smirked slightly as he sat down beside Sasuke.

"Yes, this is my first day." Haku answered. "I moved here with a friend of my parents."

"I see. That's nice." Sasuke said and smiled a little. "Good thing you came now and not the week before."

"Why not?" Haku asked. "Busy week? If you know what I mean of course" He added, grinning slightly.

Kiba gave a snort and smirked. He liked this guy already.

Sasuke smirked a little. "No. Not like that." He said. "We had tests." This Haku guy was exactly him a few months ago. Things changed though.

"Ah." Haku said. "So, are you going to give me a tour around the school?" He said, smiling seductively.

"Sure. Well this is our cafeteria. Not much to it." Sasuke said and smirked at Haku as he stood.

"I see." Haku said, standing up too, happy with himself now. "What about the people here?"

"Well, you got the privilege to sit at our table. We're pretty much known as the in crowd. The rest isn't important." Sasuke said. He knew that wasn't completely true. Not to him at least.

"Ah." Haku said, looking around. "Let me guess, those are the nerds?" He pointed towards the little group in the back, where Shikamaru was sitting with a few guys. Neji wasn't there at the moment.

"..Yeah. Let's move on." Sasuke quickly said as he knew Neji had formed a group with the nerds. Even though Neji wasn't a nerd. At all. Sasuke made sure Haku followed him out of the cafeteria.

And Haku followed him. "So what's next?" Haku said, walking very close to Sasuke.

"Well urm..this is the hallway. Not very spectacular. The lockers are all over the place, did you find yours yet?" Sasuke asked, actually feeling comfortable around Haku.

"Yeah, it's here." Haku said, pointing towards one of the lockers. The one which was next to Neji's.

"..Oh..I see.." Sasuke said and looked at the two lockers. Was this really just a coincidence?

"Something wrong with the locker?" Haku said with a grin on his face.

"..No..no it's fine. I was just thinking. Anyhow, let's move on." Sasuke said and quickly walked further. "These are all classrooms, they're lame. The principals office is right there down the hall."

"Ah.. I guess I have to make a mental note of that room." Haku said, laughing a bit.

Sasuke laughed a little too. "Maybe you should. You're a troublemaker?" Sasuke asked as he continued to walk.

"Always been." Haku admitted. "And I have no idea why."

"Ah. Well same here. Which class are you in?" Sasuke asked as he started walking to the schoolyard.

"Three B. You?" Haku asked.

"Really? Me too. Guess I can show you a lot more then just the school then. I can fill you in on the teachers too." Sasuke said and smirked, opening the door for Haku so he could walk outside.

Haku smirked. "Alright. I'd like that." He said.

"Good. Well this is the schoolyard. Me and my friends hang out here in the summer. It's pretty nice." Sasuke said.

"Hmm indeed." Haku said, while looking around. Suddenly he spotted Neji on a couch. "...Who's that?" He asked, while looking at Neji with a frown. Damn. That guy looked like a star or something.

Neji was talking with someone through his mobile phone, he seemed to have an important conversation.

Sasuke looked at Neji. Why did he have to be here now? "..That's Neji.." Sasuke said. He kept staring at Neji. He had gotten so much prettier. And he had forgotten about Sasuke too. Ignored him. Pretended he didn't exist anymore. Sasuke bit his lips to prevent tears from coming.

Haku looked at Neji now. "Does he belong in your group?" He asked.

"..No..not really." Sasuke answered and kept staring at Neji. His clothes had improved over the weeks too. He was wearing a tight, white sleeveless shirt with a dark green, open shirt over it. His pants were black and baggy and he had bracelets on his left arm, a big watch on his right. He was also still wearing a cap, but this time it was one without the top of it, an open one and it was crooked. It all looked so good on Neji. He had really improved the way he dressed. And people in the school noticed it.

"Is he your ex?" Haku asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. He felt a little embarrassed for staring. He was showing Haku around, not being sentimental about Neji.

"Ah." Haku said. "Why are you staring then?"

"He used to wear different clothes. Ugly ones." Sasuke said and smiled at Haku. "Let's just move on ok? You still have to see the teachers lounge and then we have class." Sasuke said, looking on his watch.

Haku nodded. "Alright." He said, giving Neji another look and then followed Sasuke.

Sasuke showed Haku the teachers lounge now. "This is it. If you don't wanna get caught ditching class, then move away from this room." Sasuke said and smirked.

"Ah." Haku said, smirking. "Are the teachers strict in here?"

"Not really. But you get detention if they catch you ditching class. Just avoid this place and you'll be good for most times." Sasuke said and walked past it.

"Ok, I will." Haku said. He grinned. "Was that it, or..?"

"We got class now. I don't think there's anything else I could show you. I'll just tell you about teachers now. What class do we have next?" Sasuke asked.

"How would I know?" Haku asked, teasingly. "I'm the one who's new here.

"Oh sorry." Sasuke said and smirked. He pulled a schedule of his bag. It was crumbled for the most part, but readable. "We got chemistry...Great." Sasuke said then signed for Haku to follow him.

And Haku did so. "Isn't there something else you need to show me?" He said at a seductive tone.

"Huh? What?" Sasuke asked a little dumbfounded. Had he missed something?

"Hmm, don't you know what I mean?" Haku said, smirking at him.

"..No..to be honest I don't..." Sasuke said. He was still a little dense from time to time.

Haku snorted and then he grabbed Sasuke, pulling him against the wall and kissed him.

Sasuke's eyes went big. He hadn't expected that at all. He wanted to push Haku away first, but something about this felt so familiar. So good. So much like...Sasuke grabbed Haku's head and started to kiss back.

Haku smirked and pushed his tongue in, making the kiss even deeper.

Sasuke moaned a little and started to push back with his tongue, closing his eyes halfway. This felt good. Haku felt good.

Haku kept kissing Sasuke, now stroking through his hair. He was satisfied Sasuke was willingly kissing him back.

Sasuke entangled his hands with Haku's hair. It was soft and long and brown. It felt great. And Haku was even stroking through his hair. Exactly the same as...Haku was great.

Haku smirked and then pulled apart.

"Let's go into class." He said and then smirked at Neji, who walked past them, shooting Haku a death glare.

"...Y-yeah.." Sasuke said and then smirked at Haku. He hadn't seen Neji walking by though.

"Did I catch you off guard?" Haku said, still smirking at Sasuke. He really was a naughty boy.

"Yeah you did. I mean, we know each other for twenty five minutes dude." Sasuke said and smirked back. He started walking to their classroom now.

"I know." Haku said and followed him into the classroom.

"You do that more often or what?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, only when I'm really attracted to someone." Haku said. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure. So you're really attracted to me then?" Sasuke asked and smirked at Haku again.

"Of course." Haku said. "You're handsome as hell."

"Now that's true." Sasuke said. "You're not so bad yourself either."

"I know." Haku said, grinning, while moving a hand through his long black hair.

Sasuke looked at it and smiled. This might turn out to be a good day. "Well we're here." Sasuke said and walked into the classroom.

"Ok." Haku said, while following him in. "Hm. So that Neji is in our class?"

"Yeah. So?" Sasuke asked, a little surprised Haku remembered Neji.

"I just noticed." Haku said, glaring a bit at Neji, who wasn't even looking at him.

Sasuke turned to look at Neji. "..Oh. Does it matter?" Sasuke asked, quickly looking away.

"A bit." Haku said. "I don't really like jealous exes."

"..Excuse me?" Sasuke asked. Jealous? What the hell was Haku talking about?

"He was glaring at me like he was going to kill me when he saw us kissing." Haku said with a smirk, while searching for a nice seat.

"...He saw us kissing?" Sasuke asked. Had Neji really been glaring at them? Was Neji jealous? No...that couldn't be it. He probably was just still angry at Sasuke.

Haku nodded, while taking a seat somewhere in the middle of the class. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter." Haku said, a bit annoyed that Sasuke kept talking about Neji. "What does matter.. what would you think of a date, tonight?"

Sasuke was a little caught of guard again. He sat down next to Haku. "Uhm, sure. What were you thinking of?" Sasuke asked.

"I was thinking of going to a club." Haku said with a smirk, satisfied again. "You know, dancing, drinking a bit.."

"I stopped drinking a while back, but it sounds nice. Should I pick you up?" Sasuke asked and started smirking again.

"Gladly." Haku said. "I'll give you my number and address." He got his backpack and started to search for a piece of paper and a pen.

"Great. So are we gonna do some dirty dancing in the club?" Sasuke asked and smirked at Haku.

"Hell yes." Haku said, smirking. "If you can, at least."

"Oh I can, that's not the question. It's whether you can keep up with me or not." Sasuke said with a wide grin.

"I can keep up with everyone." Haku said, smirking while writing down his address and phone number.

"We'll see." Sasuke said and finally took the paper Haku gave him and put it in his pocket.

At that moment the teacher arrived and Haku gave Sasuke a last smirk before he had to go to the front of the class to introduce himself.

* * *

**A/N: Dum dum dum dum! Haku arrived!**


	12. Making up

**Review repleys, thanks for r&r once again! I got a lot of reviews about Haku, but I already told you that we chose him for this role since he's the only one who's as pretty as Neji. We couldn't think of someone else! And in the other chapter we apologised already for the OOC Haku. Again, sorry!**

**

* * *

Dragonneva:** Sometimes he's stupid. But he just doesn't know what to do now he can't get Neji ;)

**Hanai-kun:** What should we do without the drama right? Haha! Yeah, more drama's coming up.

**UchihaHyuuga:** Haha, he's not that bad, is he?

**SouthParkfan2:** Thank you!

**NejiKikyoAnimeRose:** Noooo we're not trying to make the readers hate Haku! I already explained! Why does no one read my author notes:(

**koko: **Woah, that's nasty. Ah well, you just have to wait and see if someone dies hm?;)

**Uiru92:** Thanks! Those two will get together once (Neji and Sasuke), but the road is not as easy as it seems.

**Chapter 12: Making up**

* * *

That evening, or rather, night, Sasuke and Haku had been out on a date. And there had been some severe dirty dancing from the two of them, ending in a huge make out session too in the middle of the dance floor. Sasuke had decided to take Haku home with him, not sure what he wanted to do there. They arrived at Sasuke's home and he opened the door, letting Haku in. "Well..we're here." Sasuke said.

Haku looked around. "Nice house." Haku said. He took off his coat. He turned around to Sasuke with a smirk, when Sasuke had put off his jacket too. He then grabbed Sasuke's head and started to kiss him.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss and pushed Haku onto his couch and laid on top of him, kissing back more roughly.

And Haku was satisfied again. He grinned a bit, kissing back roughly and putting his legs around Sasuke's waist and his arms around his neck. Wow.. Sasuke was pretty dominant, he felt while kissing.

Sasuke moved his hands under Haku's shirt and felt him up. Haku felt almost the same as Neji and it felt so good. It felt like he was back in time.

Haku started to lick Sasuke's neck now and started unbuttoning Sasuke's pants already.

Sasuke moaned a little and quickly pulled of Haku's shirt. This felt so good and yet so...wrong. Something was off. But he wanted this...right?

Haku pulled off Sasuke's shirt too and pulled down Sasuke's pants, licking Sasuke's upper legs and he kept smirking.

Sasuke started moaning louder now and then pulled Haku up, kissing him roughly again and unbuttoning Haku's pants now, a little hesitant though.

Haku kissed back, while moving his hands over Sasuke's body, going towards Sasuke's boxer.

Sasuke pulled down Haku's pants now and removed them with his feet, taking Haku's shoes and socks with it. He moved his arms over Haku's legs and massaged them.

Haku moaned a bit and did the same with Sasuke's shoes and socks as Sasuke had done with him. He now pulled down Sasuke's underwear. He licked off his lips when he saw Sasuke's dick, after having broken the kiss.

"It looks great." Haku said, smirking.

Sasuke laughed a little. "Thanks.." He said and smirked as he too pulled Haku's down. "Your's not bad either.." Sasuke said. But he felt something stir. Haku was beautiful and great. But he wasn't Neji. And Sasuke knew it all too well.

"Thanks." Haku said and then immediately turned the roles around so he was sitting on top of Sasuke, and he started to move his hands over Sasuke's dick, stroking it roughly.

Sasuke started moaning. Haku was so different. No...Neji was so different. He wanted to be the dominant one, he wanted to be on top. But most of all...he wanted to feel the love Neji always gave him. And Haku couldn't give him that. Sasuke still kept moaning, he didn't even know why anymore. He tried to just focus on the feeling now.

Haku started to lick Sasuke's collarbone now, trailing down and not hesitating before taking Sasuke's dick into his mouth. He sucked on it one time before pulling it out again.

Sasuke moaned loud now. He just had to focus on the feeling. The touch. He had done this before. Neji was gone. He had to move on now. He just had to think of how great it felt.

Haku bit down a bit into Sasuke's hips and moved his hand over Sasuke's ass, with one finger over Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke moaned a bit uncomfortable. How long has it been since he was uke? Years? Why would Haku change that? He knew Haku for one day? Why was he doing this? Haku wasn't Neji..and Neji was all Sasuke wanted. This just wasn't right. "..S-stop.." Sasuke moaned.

Haku frowned at Sasuke for a moment and kissed Sasuke again, massaging the muscles of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke wouldn't just stop him.

Sasuke moved his head to the side so that Haku stopped kissing him. "..H-haku stop.." Sasuke said again.

Haku looked at him. "Why?" He said in his most seductive voice. He sucked on Sasuke's neck now. "I know you want this."

Sasuke grabbed Haku's shoulders and held him back. "..No...I don't..I thought I did..but I don't..." Sasuke said.

Haku frowned now. "Why not?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"..I just can't do it..sorry..." Sasuke said as he pushed Haku on the couch more so they were both sitting now.

Haku looked at him for a moment and then stood, starting to dress.

"Jeez you're boring." He said.

"...I said I'm sorry.." Sasuke said. Was Haku just gonna dump him now?

"It's that Neji, isn't it?" Haku said, while putting on his boxers and pants.

"...Kind of..Look it has nothing to do with you, I'm just not ready for sex yet.." Sasuke said, putting on his boxer too.

"Hm." Haku said. "You know what you have to do? Get that Neji to talk with you again, I don't know, drag him with you into an empty classroom or something and have sex with him. You got needs. But only for him." He put on his shirt now and grabbed his socks.

"...That's bullshit..I just have to get over him. And talking is not the same as having sex." Sasuke said in his defence as he started dressing too.

"Yes, but you practically start drooling when you see him." Haku said. "I noticed it today. Every time he went by, your eyes darkened with lust. Seriously, you need him in your bed." Haku said, while putting on his socks and shoes.

"I don't need him in my bed. I just need him." Sasuke softly said as he pulled on his shirt and pants.

"Hm." Haku said, while standing up now. "You know, having sex is 'the' way to get someone back again, everyone knows that. Then you see how much you care about each other and remember. Just a tip. I guess I'll see you on school tomorrow." He said and walked towards his coat.

"..I'm sorry." Sasuke said again. He didn't know what to do now. Maybe Haku was right, but he couldn't just have sex with Neji. They had to talk first.

"Ah I got worse, it doesn't matter." Haku said, winking. He put on his coat. "But seriously. He wouldn't mind if you just drag him into a classroom and do it. I've seen his eyes too, you know."

"...What's with his eyes then..?" Sasuke asked curious. Was Haku serious?

"Filled with need as he sees you." Haku said, shrugging, while closing his coat.

"..Oh. I really am sorry Haku. You're great. I just got other things on my mind. But don't hesitate to stop by and talk to me ok. You'd be great with my friends." Sasuke said and smiled.

Haku nodded. "Thanks. And good luck." Haku said. "See you tomorrow." He opened the door now and stepped outside.

"See you.." Sasuke said and waited till Haku was gone, then closed the door. He felt weird now. A little guilty over Haku, but most of all...had Haku really seen that in Neji's eyes?

* * *

Neji was walking through the halls, the next day, and he saw Sasuke walking to him, coming from the opposite direction. Neji frowned. He just had to ignore Sasuke. Drive him out of his mind. He got crazy like this. And, Sasuke had just kissed with that Haku while he didn't even knew him. The bastard.

Sasuke though was determined to set things right today. He walked up to Neji and when he was close enough, pushed Neji into a classroom roughly. Maybe Haku's advice would be right. He slammed the door shut behind him and kissed Neji in his neck and rubbed over his hips. Maybe this would work.

Neji frowned. What the hell..

"What are you doing?!" He yelled, pushing Sasuke away. He backed away as far as possible, so he was standing against a wall now.

"I'm settling this." Sasuke said and pulled Neji closer again, kissing him on the lips this time and keeping his hands on Neji's lower back. This just had to work. What else was left?

Neji felt himself starting to kiss back but he stopped himself in time. Shit.. this felt so good, to have Sasuke here again, but Sasuke was using him. Just using him. He pushed against Sasuke's chest and moved his head away. Sasuke was holding his back, so he couldn't push Sasuke off him.

"Sasuke, I'm serious." He snapped.

"..I want you back.." Sasuke said as he kissed in Neji's neck again and moved his hands under Neji's shirt. He needed Neji back now..That was all he needed.

Neji pushed Sasuke away again now.

"I'm serious Sasuke, why are you doing this?" Neji snapped. "Isn't Haku enough for you?"

"I don't want Haku. I want you." Sasuke said determined as he pulled back and looked into Neji's eyes.

"Oh sure." Neji said, looking back.

"I'm telling you the truth...I know you saw us kiss..I don't know why I kissed back..He felt good. He felt like you." Sasuke said.

Neji just looked at him, a bit angry. He didn't believe this.

"...He looks like you..He smells like you..He feels like you...He tastes like you..But he isn't you...and I realized that just in time. He isn't you and nobody will ever be you and that's why I will never be happy with anyone else but you..Because you were perfect for me..remember that? You are perfect.." Sasuke said, more determined then ever.

Neji looked at him and then looked away, like he often did when he didn't really felt comfortable. He felt trapped.

"..Stop talking like that." Neji muttered. He decided to end this now. He started walking towards the door.

Sasuke though grabbed Neji's hand and held him there. "It's the truth. And if you can't even believe me...listen to me, then I don't know what those months we were together meant to you...But it obviously didn't mean as much to you as it did to me." Sasuke said, looking into Neji eyes. He was trying to find some kind of emotion, some of the love, back.

"It meant more to me then to you, I'm not the one who did it for a dare." Neji snapped. "Let go of me."

"It began with a dare! I already told you that it meant so much more to me after that! It meant the world to me ok! YOU mean the world to me! And if you can't even believe that then it's obvious I never meant anything to you! That you would never trust me! That you would never believe me! That our whole relationship was just based on a mistake!" Sasuke yelled angry.

"Everyone always gets in contact with me because of dares and they stay there until the end." Neji snapped. "And from what I heard, your group of friends, including you, has broken many hearts already. So why should I believe you?"

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head tightly now and pushed Neji into a wall, then stared into his eyes with immense force.

"Because I love you." He said resting his forehead onto Neji's.

Neji looked at him now, with a mixture of confusion and.. fear. Neji had to admit it. He was afraid of Sasuke now. Afraid of the influence Sasuke had on him. His anger had changed into confusion. Could Sasuke actually be meaning this?

"I've changed my life for you, I took you in when you got pregnant, I helped you with your uncle, I've been with you for two months without telling my friends, I lost my brother for you, I risked my future, I did everything as long as you could be happy..Isn't that enough proof for you? Do you need more? More then my fucking heart right in 'your' hand?" Sasuke asked fierce and kept Neji in place.

Neji looked away now.

"...Why did you kiss the first boy who's new then?" Neji asked.

"Because he looked like you." Sasuke answered, snapping Neji's head back so it was facing him again, so he could look in Neji's eyes again.

Neji felt the fear starting to get worse. Why was Sasuke acting so rough? He looked into Sasuke's eyes silently, not knowing what to say.

"Answer me this. Do you love me back or not?" Sasuke asked as he looked straight into Neji's eyes, piercing them with his own. Neji had to know how he felt. That he wouldn't lose Neji anymore. Didn't want to ever lose Neji again. That he wanted him back. That he loved Neji.

"..Of course I still love you.." Neji softly said.

"Then come back to me.." Sasuke said as he kept holding on to Neji's head. Kept looking in his eyes.

Neji looked back and tried to move his head away now. This was too confronting.

"What else do you want from me Neji? I'd do anything.." Sasuke said as he kept Neji's head right where it was.

"...I don't know... it's just.. hard..." Neji muttered, looking down now, so he didn't had to look into Sasuke's eyes.

"If you don't want me then just say it. Don't tell me you love me again.." Sasuke said, feeling tears form in his eyes. This was going nowhere. It was useless.

"..I do, I do.." Neji muttered.

"If you did, you'd believe me..you would talk to me...You would show me..You wouldn't do what you did the past month." Sasuke said as he moved closer to Neji.

"...It's just that dare.." Neji softly said, looking at the ground again.

"I already told you that dare was stupid...I shouldn't have talked to you just for that. But I didn't anymore after the first time." Sasuke said and pulled Neji's head up again, looking him in the eyes.

"...Why would someone like a freak Sasuke?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Because that freak's not a freak at all. He's just like everyone...but better." Sasuke answered.

Neji bit his lip, again avoiding Sasuke's eyes. He knew that he wouldn't be able to look at them for longer then a few seconds.

"Look at me for longer then three seconds now Neji...I'm getting sick of it. I've left you alone for a month, to think. But you didn't think of anything did you? You just forgot all about me. I've done everything to make you happy and you leave me for a fucking dare...A dare! Which I forgot all about on our date. I just wanted to be with you." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's head tighter.

"I never forgot about you Sasuke." Neji said softly. "And don't grab my head so hard."

"Don't change the subject!" Sasuke snapped angry as he pushed Neji against the wall again, which he had Neji pinned to the whole time.

Neji gave a small wince.

"...Don't act so aggressive." He said.

"You're making me act aggressive because I want you back and I've already tried talking to you, just kissing you, showing you how I feel, crying, making you jealous! This is the last thing that's left! I fucking need you and if you can't see that Neji then fuck you!" Sasuke yelled into Neji's face.

"...I.. c.. can't we try to start over..? So I can see it..?" Neji asked carefully. "..What I see now is that you need me indeed, but still there's a part of me saying that you don't.."

"WHY for crying out loud would you still see that!? If you think a dare is this bad, then try having someone not telling you he can get pregnant have sex with you and ACTUALLY getting pregnant! I didn't hate you for that and you fucking hate me for a fucking dare!" Sasuke yelled, almost screaming.

"I'm just too afraid that you will leave me in the end when I can't live without you anymore!" Neji yelled back all of sudden.

"Then you must know how I feel because I already CAN'T live without you anymore!" Sasuke yelled, tears springing to his eyes.

"...Why didn't you come earlier then..? You only tried one time after I left.." Neji said softly, while biting his lip.

"I already told you I wanted to give you space because YOU said you needed time..but then you started to ignore me...hate me...pretend I wasn't there..I thought you had forgotten all about me...like I meant nothing to you and never had.." Sasuke said, swallowing his tears back.

"...I never forgot you Sasuke... and I tried to hate you because of that dare, but it's just not possible to feel something else then love for you." Neji said, still biting his lip and looking at the ground.

"..It's just a dare...it was a mistake...you said anyone made mistakes and yet you can't forgive me for one...one lousy mistake.." Sasuke said, letting a tear drop to the floor.

"...It didn't seem like a mistake to me when I heard it.. It happened more so I know what happens most of the times... so I thought.." Neji muttered.

"...You thought what?" Sasuke asked, letting Neji go. All that anger and force in his body had disappeared.

"..I just thought that you were like all the others that tried to contact me.." Neji muttered.

"..I was.. until I got to know you...You should know..You should feel it.." Sasuke said, looking Neji in the eyes again.

Neji nodded, biting his lip.

"Well do you?" Sasuke snapped. He had enough of waiting. Enough of Neji being vague. He just needed a yes or a no.

"...Well I really love you.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"..That's not what I asked.. Jesus Neji!" Sasuke said, turning around and putting his hands to his face. He was getting crazy.

"What do you mean then?" Neji asked confused. Where was Sasuke talking about? He rubbed his wrists a bit, since Sasuke had been holding him very tightly just a few seconds ago.

"If you wanna be with me...If you can trust me enough to just forget this whole thing and just love me back.." Sasuke said, wiping some tears away.

"...It's so forced now Sasuke.. can't we.. just go on a date or something..?" Neji softly said.

Sasuke looked at Neji. "...I can't believe you.." Sasuke shook his head and looked disappointed.

Neji looked at him. He felt a bit hurt now. He slowly looked away and leaned against the wall, letting out a sigh.

"I guess my last attempt failed too..it all means nothing to you.." Sasuke said and turned around, about to leave. It was really over. Date or not, Neji would never want him back.

Neji was silent for a moment and then suddenly turned Sasuke around again, putting, almost slamming his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him full on the lips.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's waist in reflex and shock. He just stood there, eyes wide open. Why was Neji kissing him now?

As Neji noticed that Sasuke wasn't kissing back he broke apart the kiss, quite surprised himself.

"..I.." he said softly. He didn't really knew what to say.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked softly and looked at Neji.

"...I couldn't stop myself.. I didn't wanted you to leave.." Neji muttered, feeling himself getting a bit red.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked. He just had to know it now.

"..I just want you close to me..." Neji said softly.

"Do you want me back, or not Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"..Y-yes, but I'm just so afraid.. it's almost too good to be true.." Neji said. He felt that he got watery eyes too now, but he ignored it.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head again, this time gently, and laid Neji's forehead against his. "I'm not leaving you.." Sasuke whispered.

"...Promise..?" Neji softly asked.

"I promise...as long as you do the same.." Sasuke said as he stroke Neji's hair out of his face.

Neji nodded, sighing softly. This felt so right...

"..Then say it.." Sasuke whispered.

"...I want to be with you again..." Neji said, very softly, almost whispering like Sasuke. He really felt tears coming up in his eyes now. Stupid pregnancy, it made him into a pansy.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while before sighing. "..I love you.." He said softly and kissed Neji lightly on the lips.

Neji kissed back, relieved, as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke pulled back again, keeping his eyes half closed. "..We have class.." He said and stroke Neji's tears, that had fallen when he had closed his eyes, away with his thumbs.

"..I don't care.. I really don't care.." Neji brought out as he burst out into tears. Stupid, stupid, stupid pregnancy.

Sasuke smiled a little as he pulled Neji close. "It's ok Neji.." He said, stroking over Neji's back.

Neji sniffed and held Sasuke tightly.

"..I'm s-so sorry.." Neji whimpered, while more tears came pouring down his face.

"For what?" Sasuke asked, still smiling. Neji was such a little idiot. Still.

"..For i-ignoring you.. I'm so s-sorry.." Neji said softly. ".. I h-hate it to be p-pregnant.."

"Don't..it's just a fase." Sasuke said. "And it's ok, we're together again now."

Neji nodded, still holding Sasuke close. "...In t-two days there will be a m-music video of me o-on TMF.." He muttered, all of sudden.

"..What? When did you make that..?" Sasuke asked confused as he sat down on a chair and pulled Neji on his lap.

"..L-last week.." Neji muttered while wiping away his tears.

"...So you made songs?" Sasuke asked, happily surprised. Neji should do what he wanted.

Neji nodded. "Yeah.. Four already.." He answered, smiling a bit.

"..You'll have to sing them for me once then." Sasuke said and smiled back at Neji.

Neji smiled back. "I w-will.." he softly said.

Sasuke smiled at him. "..Hey Neji. I got my grade up for English and history." He said, sounding a little proud of himself..

"Really?" Neji asked, surprised but happy. "Go you."

"I know. Now I just need biology, math and art and I'll be fine." Sasuke said, now even looking proud of himself.

Neji smiled. "I'm proud of you." He said.

"Thanks. I'm proud of you too." Sasuke said and kissed Neji on the nose.

"Thanks.." Neji softly said.

"Are you please moving in with me again?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"...I don't know..." Neji said, while thinking. "..Isn't that too fast?"

"..No. We did it after four days when we had our date too. And it worked out fine until you found out about that dare." Sasuke said. "I really need you back Neji.."

Neji was silent for a moment and then nodded. "..But I can be very whiny now.." He said.

"I don't care, I'll have to deal with a kid too. I'll consider it practice." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

Neji nodded softly. "..I guess I'll tell Shikamaru then." Neji said.

"..Shikamaru...Why?" Sasuke asked surprised and a little confused. What did Shikamaru have to do with any of this?

"Well, I'm staying at his place now." Neji said.

"..Why?" Sasuke asked. Neji had been staying with another boy? And 'Shikamaru' for that matter? What was going on here?

"Well, I met him when I walked away and got nowhere to go so..." Neji answered, shrugging.

"Were you two a couple?" Sasuke asked, a little angry at Shikamaru. How dare he just take Neji with him like that?

"Like in love?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Well that's what most people are when they're a couple. Were you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, we're just friends." Neji answered.

"Oh..ok. I guess I believe you then. Do you like him? As a friend." Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes I do.. but.. what happened with Haku..?" Neji asked.

"Nothing...Ok that's not really true.." Sasuke said, a little embarrassed of the night before.

"What then?" Neji asked softly.

"..Well we went out in this club..we danced. And then we went to my house and we started kissing and next thing I know we're both naked and he's planning on giving me a blow job...he actually started that until I stopped him..." Sasuke said and looked away. He should be honest with Neji, but this could ruin everything.

Neji looked at him silently. "...When was that? And why did you stop him?" Neji asked.

"Yesterday night. And I stopped him because he wasn't you..at all." Sasuke answered insecure.

Neji looked at him. "..So... you did those things with him while you wanted me?" He asked.

"...Kind off.." Sasuke said and looked to the floor.

Neji was silent now. What did he had to do with this..?

"..I did it because he looked like you...and I thought that maybe he could get me over you..Because you looked like you hated me..So...but in the end I couldn't do it...It just made me miss you more.." Sasuke said softly and sounding guilty.

"..I understand.." Neji said. "How did he react?"

"He wanted to go on but I pushed him off..gently..And then he started dressing, told me I had to have sex with you to get you back and left. Pretty much." Sasuke said.

Neji brought up an eyebrow. Wow. That was something he hadn't expected.

"..What?" Sasuke asked confused as Neji looked at him like that.

"What kind of advise was that?" Neji asked.

"I don't know. He said sex was a sign of how much you cared...I knew it was stupid..kind off." Sasuke said.

"..Hmm... I'm glad you didn't went on." Neji said. "I was a bit angry."

"At what?" Sasuke asked confused. As if it wasn't obvious.

"At you, doh." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh..well yeah...I was angry at myself too." Sasuke said, looking at the floor. He still felt guilty for everything.

"Hmm..." Neji softly hummed.

Sasuke just looked at him now. "..Your clothes are great Neji..." He said all of a sudden.

"...Thanks." Neji said, a bit perplexed. He hadn't seen that coming.

"..People think you're great." Sasuke said as he started massaging Neji's hips a little.

"What?" Neji asked, a bit surprised about this. Where was Sasuke talking about?

"The people on school. They've been noticing you. Talking about your clothes and looks. They don't really think of you as a freak anymore." Sasuke answered.

"...Are you serious about that?" Neji asked, surprised. He just thought they even thought of him more like a freak.

"Yeah. Some girls and guys have been eyeing you for quite some time now." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

"..That's... great to hear.." Neji said, smiling softly. He liked to hear things like this. So they were finally accepting him..?

"It is. And in case you haven't noticed, people have been copying your style. But don't you become more popular then me." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Neji gave a snort. "Ok, really funny." He said.

"I'm serious about the copying though. People at least try to copy it." Sasuke said.

"Wow." Neji said, thinking.

"Yeah wow. It's great you idiot. They like you." Sasuke said and gave Neji a quick kiss on the lips.

"And what was that?" Neji said, smirking. "A kiss to show me that I'm yours or something? And they don't like my personality then, because no one talked to me but Shikamaru."

"I like you. And yes, you are mine. But it's a step in the right direction right? They'll start talking to you and before you know it, you got lots of friends." Sasuke said and smiled.

Neji smiled back. "Yeah, but I don't want them to like me because I brought out a song... well if it becomes a hit then.." Neji said, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure it will and people won't like you just for that. Even my friends like me for who I am." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded and then gave Sasuke a soft kiss on the lips.

Sasuke smiled and then pulled Neji closer again, to kiss him for real. He had missed that so much.

Neji laid his hands on the back of Sasuke's head and kissed him deeply. He was so glad they were together again..

Sasuke softly pushed his tongue in, licking over Neji's again. Damn, he had no idea how good kissing Neji actually felt.

Neji moaned softly, while putting his arms around Sasuke's neck again. He had missed Sasuke so much..

After a couple minutes of kissing each other heavily, the door of the classroom opened. "...Oh..Hello." Said a woman's voice.

Neji was startled and fell off Sasuke's lap onto the ground, then quickly stood again, his face as red as a tomato.

"Oh.. hey Miss Kurenai." He said, stuttering a bit.

Sasuke smirked at Neji. What a moron it was. "Hi Kurenai." Sasuke said, not being one that was polite often. He stood up and put his arms around Neji's waist from behind.

"...Well. And here I was thinking you two were over." Kurenai said as he put her bag on the desk and smiled at the two boys.

"Erm well we were, but now we're not, you see.. heh.." Neji stuttered, while removing Sasuke's arms off his waist.

Sasuke though just held on a little tighter. Just to annoy Neji for fun. He smirked. "We're back together." He told Kurenai.

"That's good. Oh Neji, how's your pregnancy going?" She asked as she was laying out some papers.

Neji elbowed Sasuke in the stomach teasingly.

"It's going well, I guess." Neji answered. "Though the morning sickness is really annoying."

Sasuke choked a little but then only smirked more. "Party pooper." He said to Neji.

"Ah yes. I guess it is. It doesn't show yet, that'll probably start happening around next week or the week after." Kurenai said. "You two are gonna raise it together right?"

"Yes we are." Neji said. "And that soon? I thought it was going to show after two more months or something." He was a bit disturbed by this and just let Sasuke grab his waist again now.

Sasuke was pleased with himself now. He wanted to hold Neji, so he was gonna hold Neji.

"It usually shows after three months or so. So that's about next week." Kurenai said.

Neij frowned. "..Damn.. that's fast.." Neji said softly.

"If you just wear a little less tight shirt, then you'll be fine for another month." Kurenai said and smiled at Neji.

Neji nodded. "Alright." He said, smiling. "I need to tell you something else."

"Oh? What's that then?" Kurenai asked surprised. "..Yeah. What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well, about the singing." Neji said to Sasuke. He looked at Kurenai again. "I've recorded my first four songs last week and in two days TMF is going to show my first video on the television."

"Reallyyyy? That's great! Do you know the time that it will air?" Kurenai asked delighted.

"At nine in the morning." Neji said. "It's so stupid, I can't even see it myself."

"That's during my class, so I will make sure that we get a TV and we will watch it with the class." Kurenai cheered and smiled at Neji.

"..Um.. would that be a good idea..?" Neji asked unsure, looking at Sasuke and Kurenai. "What if everyone hates it..?"

"No one will hate it silly. And if they do I'll just start cheering and the rest will follow." Sasuke said.

"I'm sure Sasuke is right Neji. It'll be great, you're class will love it." Kurenai said happy.

"I hope so." Neji said and smiled.

"Then it's settled. Now, if you two would please hurry to your next class then I will forget about you boys ditching your last hour." Kurenai said and smiled back at Neji.

Neji smiled back, blushing a bit. "Thanks Miss Kurenai." He said and grabbed his backpack, after having pushed away Sasuke with a smirk.

Sasuke just gave Neji a smirk, grabbed his backpack too and then grabbed Neji's hand to walk out of the classroom. "See you Kurenai." Sasuke said and Kurenai waved at the two.

Neji smiled at her again and then walked out of the classroom with Sasuke.

"So..what class do we have anyhow?" Sasuke asked as he kept holding Neji's hand.

Neji moved to walk more close to Sasuke now. "Um.. history." He answered. He almost couldn't believe it that he was together with Sasuke again. He was so happy about this.

Sasuke gave out a frustrated moan. "Why do we have so much history..?" Sasuke asked as he intertwined his fingers with Neji. He wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.

"Hmm.. it's important." Neji softly said, smiling at Sasuke. He just wanted to go to Sasuke's house now and lay his head down onto Sasuke's shoulder and just sit there with him..

"We could go home too..." Sasuke softly said as if reading Neji's mind.

"Hmm.. that would be nice, but not smart." Neji answered.

"But it would be nice...and to me nice comes before smart." Sasuke said and smirked.

Neji smiled softly. "Sounds good, but we have to go to that lesson." Neji said. "You need to make your history better."

"..Man. You sound like Itachi." Sasuke said and sighed. He just had to go then. Couldn't say no to Neji.

Neji smiled at him. "So that means you'll listen to me?" Neji asked, with a smirk on his face now.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Sasuke said and looked away. No way in hell Neji needed to know he was gonna listen to Neji from now on.

Neji snorted but then walked further. They just needed to focus on class now. And he needed to explain things to Shikamaru.

* * *

** A/N: It's good again!**


	13. The music video

**Chapter 13: The musicvideo**

* * *

**Review repleys:**

**

* * *

koko:** I'm glad you liked it! Even more nice stuff is coming up!

**Hanai-kun:** Haku is a nice person after all ;) Neji's preggy belly is coming up as well, hehe!

* * *

That afternoon, after having taken his stuff from Shikamaru's home and a talk with Shikamaru, Neji rang the bell. It would be so strange to just walk in, so he decided to be neat.

After a while Sasuke opened the door and stared at him. "Why did you ring the bell? You got a key." Sasuke said confused as he let Neji in and took some of his stuff from Neji.

"Yes I know, but that's so rude." Neji said, shrugging.

"No it's not. You live here again. So what did that Shikamaru guy say?" Sasuke asked. He still didn't get why Neji would wanna hang out with someone like Shikamaru. He remembered the time the guy had a crush on Kiba. It had been funny.

"He said that it was alright but as soon as it went wrong, I could come to him." Neji answered. "He's a very nice guy." He walked with Sasuke towards Sasuke's room now.

Sasuke followed him. "I don't really know him. He seems like a geek to me." Sasuke said as he put Neji's stuff away. "And it won't go wrong."

"Why a geek?" Neji asked, while helping Sasuke.

"Why? Did you even look at his clothes and hair. He knows practically everything, has no friends and sucks at sports." Sasuke said. That description was a geek to Sasuke.

"Yeah well.. he really is social, he just doesn't like to show it." Neji said, sitting down onto Sasuke's bed.

"Hmm. He had a crush on Kiba once." Sasuke said as he sat down beside Neji, laying his hand on top of Neji's.

"Yes I heard something of that." Neji said.

"I think Kiba actually liked him, but there was no way he'd ever admit that." Sasuke said.

"..That's stupid." Neji said.

"That's how it goes in crowds. At least most of the time. But I think they're cooling down now after what happened with you and me." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded. "Probably." Neji said, laying down now, stretching a bit.

"Maybe we should send those two on a date." Sasuke and smirked. He then laid down too, next to Neji.

"Perhaps." Neji said, snorting.

Sasuke smirked at Neji and then turned over, so he was sitting on top of Neji and kissed him softly. Damn had he missed this.

Neji smiled and kissed back. He put his arms around Sasuke's neck, sighing in a satisfied way.

Sasuke suddenly kissed Neji more roughly and licked over his lips for entrance. He stroke over Neji's stomach and chest.

Neji closed his eyes and opened his mouth, while he pulled Sasuke closer. God he had missed Sasuke..

Sasuke pushed his tongue in, licking over Neji's, making it move. He put his hands under Neji's shirt and started massaging Neji's upper body.

Neji moaned softly and kissed back, a bit rougher now. He was stroking his hands through Sasuke's hair now.

Sasuke pushed Neji's shirt over his head and licked over Neji's chest, then a nipple and then kissed Neji on the mouth again, using more tongue this time. He massaged Neji's hips now.

Neji gave a loud moan now, going under Sasuke's shirt with his hands too now.

"...Ahem." They suddenly heard. Itachi stood in the doorway, coughing for attention. "You should do that with the door closed." He said.

Sasuke turned his head around and then started blushing. "..Oh...yeah..Sorry.." He stuttered.

Neji, who was as red as a tomato now, pulled down his shirt quickly. OK this was embarrassing.

Itachi smirked. "Need a condom, or..?" He asked.

"No..it's Neji you know." Sasuke said. Neji already was pregnant, they wouldn't need a condom anymore. They had done it without before.

"Ah, you never know." Itachi said. "Well, I'm going to cook."

Sasuke looked at Itachi. Wasn't he even the slightest surprised Neji was there again? He hadn't spoken to Neji and him yet..right?

Itachi looked at them for a moment and then got big eyes.

"Huh?" He said. "Neji? What are 'you' doing here?"

Neji snorted. "Wow you're quick." Neji said.

"..I was wondering why you just walked away." Sasuke said and smirked at Itachi. OK, so he wasn't the only one who was a little dense sometimes.

"Ok tell me." Itachi said, while sitting down on a chair.

"We got back together." Sasuke simply stated as he got off of Neji.

"Ah." Itachi said and smirked at Sasuke. "I told you it would succeed. You two are just made for each other, I sometimes think." Neji sat up straight now, smiling at Itachi.

"Maybe. Oh shit.." Sasuke said and looked away. He didn't ask Itachi if Neji could even move in with him again. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Hm. So he's going to sleep here?" Itachi said, smirking from the inside.

"..Can he live here again..?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"Of course." Itachi said and smirked. "Good boy, you're learning it."

Sasuke smiled, a little proud of himself. "OK. Thanks. I didn't skip history today either." Sasuke said, practically begging for more compliments.

"Go you." Itachi said. "You're improving. Well, I'm going to cook now. If you guys want to have sex, close the door and be done within forty five minutes." He smirked and winked, while standing up.

"We will." Sasuke said and smirked back at Itachi.

Neji gave a snort while Itachi left the room and closed the door behind him, walking away.

"So, where were we?" Sasuke asked as he sat on top of Neji again, pushing his shirt up and immediately started kissing Neji as of nothing had happened.

Neji snorted and kissed back, laying his arms around Sasuke's neck again.

Sasuke pulled off Neji's shirt and then started on his pants. He needed Neji so badly now.

"..In a hurry?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"I missed out for a month because of you." Sasuke said and smirked back. He then pulled Neji's pants down and licked over Neji's legs.

Neji gave a soft moan and let his hands go over Sasuke's body, waiting a bit before he would take off Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke now pulled down Neji's boxer too and pulled them off all the way together with his pants, shoes and socks. He licked over Neji's leg, to his hip in one swift move.

Neji let out a moan and pulled off Sasuke's shirt slowly, wanting to place some time between the foreplay and the real sex.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head with one hand and kissed him roughly again, while softly stroking Neji's dick with his other hand. Neji would want him as bad as he wanted Neji.

Neji moaned and gave a wince, while pulling his legs up a bit. He tried to focus on loosening Sasuke's pants but he failed miserably.

Sasuke smirked a little at Neji's failed attempts and helped Neji loosening his pants with the hand he had held Neji's head with. He kept stroking though, now a little rougher.

Neji let out a moan, now grabbing the bed under him, totally forgetting about Sasuke's clothes. He brought up his legs a bit more, so Sasuke was sitting between his legs now.

Sasuke started smirking even more. He pulled of his own pants, boxer and shoes now, not one second forgetting to stroke Neji's dick. When he was done undressing he started pulling Neji's length to and licked him in his neck. Neji moaned and decided it was enough now, so he turned around Sasuke roughly and pinned his hands down, now kissing Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed back. But he wouldn't let Neji off so easy. He began rubbing Neji's ass and didn't feel ashamed as to rub over Neji's entrance too. He knew it would turn Neji on even more.

Neji let out a soft whimper, while putting Sasuke's hands back again against the mattress. Neji broke the kiss and smirked. "..J-just slow down a b-bit ok?" He said, while licking over Sasuke's lips. "..If you w-want faster you'll h-have to .. ah.. t-tie me up.." Neji kissed Sasuke again now, while moving his hands over Sasuke's chest.

"..You're too slow...'you' turn me on then..." Sasuke moaned as he let Neji do whatever he wanted.

"..I'm n-not slow.." Neji said, while smirking. He licked Sasuke in his neck now. "..Became a p-pussy, Sasuke?" He loved teasing Sasuke with this kind of things.

"..Pussy? Why would I have become a pussy?" Sasuke said annoyed as he turned Neji around and pushed him on the bed, holding him with one hand and stroking Neji's dick again. He'd show Neji who the pussy was.

Neji moaned and then he stroke up his leg with a lot of effort, roughly stroking at against Sasuke's hard erection and when Sasuke lost his grip, he turned Sasuke around again, grinning. He pinned Sasuke down again.

"That's w-why.." Neji said, smirking. "..I t-thought you were the strong and d-dominant one." He'd liked to see Sasuke's reaction now.

Sasuke face turned to one of slight anger now. Neji was really getting on his nerves now. He turned Neji around again, pushed his legs up and licked over Neji's length. That would show him.

Neji let out a wince and felt a shudder going through him. But he wouldn't let Sasuke win so easily. He pushed his legs together quickly and rolled over, before smashing Sasuke against the bed again, with a smirk. He loved to play around a little.

Sasuke smirked now and turned Neji over AGAIN, but this time quickly grabbed one of his scarves and started binding Neji's hands to the bed as he stroke his body over Neji's to keep him in place.

"..Ey t-that's cheating.. ah.." Neji brought out, while starting to struggle, trying to ignore Sasuke's hands on his body. It just felt so good.

"You said so y-yourself.." Sasuke said and smirked while finished tying Neji. There was no way Neji could get out, nobody ever had. Sasuke now grabbed Neji's hips and licked over Neji's shaft again.

"..It's a s-surprise you d-don't.. ahn.. hn... u..use your h-handcuffs for it.. heh.. hng.." Neji panted, while moaning in pleasure.

"They were too far away." Sasuke said and smirked as he took Neji's dick in his mouth and sucked on it, then moved his head up and down to pleasure Neji all over down there.

Neji let out a huge moan as he felt Sasuke pleasuring him. Oh god.. this felt.. so good... He felt his body starting to wriggle under Sasuke's body, struggling to get loose and take part in the foreplay.

Sasuke took a hard suck on Neji's dick before licking over the top of it and then deepthroated it again, going over the whole shaft with his teeth.

Neji let out a huge moan again while stretching his body. He was really squirming under Sasuke now.

"..G-God.. hng.. S-Sasuke stop.. hn.. ah.. t-torturing me.." He panted.

"Torturing? I'm pleasuring you, you idiot." Sasuke said and smirked, then licked over Neji's dick again roughly. He then took Neji's dick in one hand, making circular movements around it while, licking and sucking onto the part he didn't have in his hand. That would turn Neji nuts.

Neji bit his lip hard now, while his legs shot upwards a bit, so his knees were next to his face now.

"...H-have.. hng.. s.. ah.. s-sex ... ah.. p-please... I w-want.. ah.. sex.." Neji panted, while moving his head from the left to the right.

Sasuke smirked now and released Neji's erection. He had been waiting for that. Sasuke looked at his clock. Ten more minutes. That'd be enough. He moved himself in front of Neji's opening, pushing Neji's legs apart wide. Really wide. He then pushed in roughly and hard. God he missed this...Neji felt so good.

Neji let out a scream and tugged at the scarf holding his wrists tied to the bed. This was the ultimate pleasure... it had to be.. Neji moaned now, moving his hips forwards and spread his legs even wider.

Sasuke started thrusting in and out of Neji, hard and steady, every thrust hitting Neji's spot. He had to do it rough now. Hard and fast. He started moaning loudly now and held onto Neji's hips for dear life.

Neji moaned and moved into the opposite direction of what Sasuke did, so it would even feel better.

Sasuke now sometimes through his head back. He was going so deep. So hard and so fast. It was all going so fast. He knew he wouldn't last a whole lot longer already and he had just begun. He started moving even faster, pushing Neji's legs to the bed, they were that wide apart now.

Neji moaned loudly while he felt his release coming closer and closer. It felt 'so' good, it was so much.. Neji threw his head back too now, while tugging at the scarf again.

Sasuke pushed in harder then ever before and started to see sparks now. He knew what was coming next. And he knew Neji was almost there too. Oh god, Neji felt so good. Neji brought him so much pleasure, more then anyone else had ever done. Brought him to a so much more intense release, which was coming fast now..almost...he was almost there.

Neji let out a huge moan now and came, feeling his body slump against the mattress.

Sasuke thrusted in a couple more times before pushing into Neji with immense force and coming inside of him with a loud moan.

Neji gave a whimper when Sasuke trusted into him that hard and kept laying there, panting and sweating. He looked at Sasuke through half lidded eyes.

Sasuke fell on top of Neji now, panting heavily and laying himself down a little better. He was so tired now, Neji really was one to wear him out.

"...W-wow.. heh.." Neji brought out and smirked tiredly at Sasuke.

"..Y-yeah..y..ou can s-say that again...hn.." Sasuke answered and smirked a little too, still panting like hell.

"..K-kiss me..?" Neji asked.

Sasuke smiled at Neji and kissed him softly on the lips through his pants. Neji was so great.

Neji kissed back and smiled back. Then he broke the kiss.

"..Isn't i-it time to release me?" He said with a smirk.

"..T-too bad we s-should eat now...or I w-would've kept you t-there." Sasuke said and smirked back, untying Neji's hands now.

Neji snorted. "..And what would y-you do then?" He asked.

"..Nothing..j-just keep you there for f-fun.." Sasuke said and smirked some more. He finished untying Neji now.

"If y-you ever do that you're g-going to die, I swear." Neji said, grinning, giving Sasuke a slight push before sitting up.

"Really? W-we'll see." Sasuke said and grinned back, then gave Neji a kiss on the cheek and cleaned himself with a tissue.

Neji smirked, taking a tissue too and cleaning himself off as well.

Sasuke pulled on his boxer and pyjama's (or rather, just the pants of his pyjama's) and turned to Neji again. "I love you." He said and smiled at Neji.

"I love you too." Neji said, smiling. He got his boxer from somewhere beside the bed and pulled it on too.

"Get some more on so we can eat." Sasuke said and picked up his clothes to put them on his chair.

"Yeah yeah.. do you have a kimono or something for me? I bought one but left it at Shikamaru's I think, since I can't find it.." Neji said.

"..I just have one...But it's ugly." Sasuke said. He never had the money to buy a good kimono for the festivals.

"..A bathrobe then?" Neji asked.

Sasuke nodded and threw Neji his bathrobe. "Are we gonna go to bed after dinner? I'm tired. And I just wanna lay in bed with you too." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

"Fine with me." Neji said, smiling. "But no tying up." He warned, while catching the bathrobe and putting it on.

"Promise." Sasuke said and smirked. He then opened his door and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, Neji was sitting next to Sasuke while the nerves where flying through his body. It was ten minutes before nine now and Kurenai hadn't said anything yet about his clip.

Sasuke had noticed Neji's nervousness the whole time and had tried everything to keep his mind of it, but nothing worked. Another five minutes past and the door went open. "Ah, that must be the TV. Thank you." Kurenai said, to the man who brought in a TV.

"Are we going to watch a movie Miss?" Kiba asked from in the front of the class. A few people started laughing, what else would it be?

"Probably another of the sex videos." Tenten said, laughing.

"Nope sorry. No matter how much you like them Tenten, you have to miss them today." Kurenai said and put the TV in front of the class. Sasuke smiled at Neji and grabbed his hand now.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment and nodded a bit, biting his lip. God he was nervous...

Tenten laughed at Kurenai's reaction. "What is it then, Miss?" Tenten asked.

"Well, one of your classmates shot a music video with one of his songs. You can start guessing who from now, to nine." Kurenai said and winked at the class, she put on the TV now.

"Ne?" Tenten said, surprised. "Someone here can actually sing?"

"Well we can sure as hell say it's not Kiba ey." Ino laughed and elbowed Kiba in his side with a smirk.

Kiba snorted. "I'd only sing who let the dogs out." He said, smirking. Tenten started to giggle.

Exactly at nine, the advertising ended and then a image came into view, which said: "New talents." And then the song started, letting see a huge flat, with all kind of offices. Then one of the doors opened, and Neji appeared, who walked through the halls of the working operation. He was wearing neat black pants in the clip, one of his sleeveless tight white shirts, and a white jacket over it. He was wearing a loose tie around his neck too.

"Holy shit it's Neji! It is isn't it...? Omg!" Ino yelled and looked from Neji to the screen and back. In the mean time half of the class opened their mouths in surprise. Neji was actually on that video.

Neji blushed a bit, giving Sasuke a nervous glance, while the video continued. The chorus started and Neji in the video started to dance in the middle of a canteen, dancing together with a few dancers.

"You never told me you could dance too ass." Sasuke said to Neji and smirked. "Dude, you can sing." Shikamaru said and grinned at Neji. Ino in the meantime was still flipping over all of it. And so was the rest of the class. "...We didn't know you sang Neji." Lee, a classmate, said.

"..I've done it for a few years now." Neji answered Lee. "And that's for the dancing too." He added for Sasuke. Meanwhile the video continued, and Neji in the video continued to sing and dance. After another two minutes, the video was over and the next, of another band, started.

Kurenai put off the TV and started to clap like a mad man. "Wonderful Neji! That was really great! What do you say class?" Kurenai cheered and smiled.

"My god Neji! Why did you never tell us! That is like, sooooooooooooooo cool!" Ino blurred out.

"Indeed." Tenten said, amazed.

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling. "And I don't like it to dish up, and not at all about something I'm not even sure of."

"You should be sure of it! Jeez that was great!" Naruto, another one of his classmates, yelled. Everyone in the class was astonished. Nobody had expected this from Neji at all.

"Indeed, man, you got talent." Kiba said with a smirk.

Neji blushed a bit. "Well, thanks everyone." He said and then looked at Sasuke, who hadn't said anything yet.

Sasuke smiled. "It was great Neji. Honestly, I'm sure it'll be a hit." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss on the lips.

The whole class started to whistle while Neji got as red as a tomato.

"...Was it that good?" Neji asked, eyes wide.

"'You're' that good." Sasuke said and then shot a glare at his class to shut them up. He never really liked whistling.

"Thanks." Neji said, still blushing.

"You should sooo make another video and become famous Neji!" Ino squeaked. She was acting like a fangirl right now, Sasuke noticed.

"..I already recorded three other songs." Neji said, smiling a bit.

"Make video's for them!" Ino squeaked again. "You should make more video's, this was great Neji." Lee said.

Neji smiled at them.

"Ok stop it with the compliments now." Kiba said smirking. "He doesn't know what to say anymore."

"Aaaah well class is over now anyhow. You can praise him all you want in the hallways." Kurenai said and smiled at Neji.

Neji smiled back and started to put his stuff back into his bag.

Sasuke did so too. A couple more classmates complimented Neji on their way out too. "See, I told you it would be liked." Sasuke said as he threw his backpack over his shoulder.

Neji nodded. "I never expected it though." He answered.

"I did. You're great in practically anything you do." Sasuke said and took Neji's hand as Neji was done packing.

Neji accepted the hand and smiled. "Thanks." He said.

* * *

**A/N: And even more things are going allright!**


	14. Moodswings

**Chapter 14: Moodswings**

* * *

**A/N: Since it has been so long I updated, I decided to upload another chapter!**

**

* * *

**Three weeks later Sasuke came home from a two week trip. The school had arranged a trip to Paris for all students in the third year who had French class. Neji wasn't one of them and so, Sasuke and Neji had to miss each other for two weeks. He opened the door after a long trip home and was exhausted. "I'm home!" He yelled into the room and waited for response.

"Hey!" Neji said from the kitchen and he came walking into the hallway, wearing a black kimono and baggy pants (the kimono was hanging open from his waist until his ankles), and he was wearing his Nike's, black ones. He smiled warmly at Sasuke and hugged him. "I missed you." He said.

Sasuke hugged him back. "I missed you too." He said smiling. He kissed Neji on the lips softly. He was happy to be back even though his trip had been great too.

Neji kissed back and then broke it almost immediately again.

"..Look." He softly said and then opened his kimono, showing Sasuke his stomach. Which wasn't flat anymore.

Sasuke got big eyes. Neji had actually grown a stomach. And not because he was fat. No, their baby was inside of it. And this just made it so real. Sasuke smiled and placed a hand on it. "..That's great." He said.

Neji smiled at Sasuke. "Now I finally accepted it, it is great indeed." Neji answered. He laid his hand on Sasuke's hand. "It's so hard to imagine that there is actually something growing in there.."

"I know...It sucks I wasn't there to see your stomach grow. Shouldn't we be going to doctors to make them look inside and stuff?" Sasuke asked as he slightly rubbed Neji's stomach and kept looking at it.

"Perhaps yes.." Neji said, looking at his stomach too.

"We should. I wanna see it." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's head to give him another kiss, then returned to looking at Neji's stomach. It looked so great.

Neji smiled. "Then we will." Neji said.

"You wanna see it too right?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed his bags and dumped them in his room.

Neji nodded. "Yes I do.

"Good. I'll make an appointment later. Now let's catch up." Sasuke said and pulled Neji onto the couch with him, onto his lap. "What did you do these past weeks?" He asked.

Neji sat down a bit more comfortable on Sasuke's lap. "Not a lot. I recorded another song." Neji said. "For the rest not much."

"You're so boring without me." Sasuke said and smirked. "What song did you record?" He asked.

Neji snorted. "You'll hear it when it's on TV." He said with a pout.

"Why are you pouting idiot." Sasuke asked with a grin. "Hey..by the way...how did living here alone with Itachi go?"

"It went fine." Neji said, nodding. "We had a great time with cooking, heh. And I was pouting because you made fun of me." He smirked a bit after adding this last sentence.

"Good. And jeez." Sasuke said and smirked back. "Well I had a great time too, Paris is great! If we ever get enough money to go on a vacation we are sooo going there." Sasuke happily said.

"What was the best about the city?" Neji asked, interested.

"Well it was all awesome. The Eiffel tower was great and there was the Notre Dam and it was huge! The food there is great too and oh, oh! There were these guys who sold mini Eiffel towers and I got four of them. One for all of us." Sasuke said and smiled.

Neji smiled back. "You are already counting the baby with us?" Neji asked. That was sweet.

"Of course I am, it's alive right. It'll get hurt if I don't count it in." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji again.

Neji smirked back, shaking his head, laughing a bit.  
"I got you and Itachi something else too though. It's not really much but I hope you think it's pretty." Sasuke said and got a tiny box out of his pocket and gave it to Neji.

Neji looked at him for a moment, a bit startled, but then calmed down when he saw Sasuke looking at him with a open-it-because-then-you'll-be-happy-expression on his face. He accepted the tiny box and opened it, revealing a black ring with one small white stripe on it. It was very modern.

"It's great." Neji said with a smile. "Thanks." He gave Sasuke a small kiss on the lips and put it on, to show Sasuke that he really liked it.

Sasuke smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He said. "It reminded me of you and I just had to buy it for you."

"That's sweet." Neji said, nodding. "What did you buy for Itachi?"

"I bought him a gargoyle. Mom always said she wanted one and Itachi took over that habit." Sasuke said and smiled. "It's a pretty one too, one that looks strong like Itachi."

"Sounds good." Neji said, nodding.

"I had a great time. But I'm glad I'm back, I missed you so much." Sasuke said and kissed Neji on the lips again.

Neji kissed back, relieved that Sasuke was back again. He had missed Sasuke too, a lot.

"There's something else I missed too though." Sasuke said with a smirk and pushed Neji onto the couch before kissing him more passionate.

Neji snorted and kissed back for a while, and then broke apart.

"Sasuke, no matter how I'd loved to have sex now, I don't know if it's smart." Neji said.

"...Why not?" Sasuke asked a little confused. Why couldn't they have sex?

"..Well.. I don't know if having a weight on my stomach would be good for the baby." Neji said, a bit unsure.

"...It's a dick in your ass, not a weight on your stomach." Sasuke said.

"Yes but if we have sex you are always leaning a bit on me, on my stomach. And afterwards you fall down onto me." Neji said. "And now you're laying on my stomach too."

Sasuke got off of Neji a little. "Then you sit on top, then there's not weight on it." Sasuke said. He wouldn't swear of sex.

Neji nodded. "Yes, and we can do it doggy style too." He said with a blank face. That would be the best solution, probably.

Sasuke started to smirk. "Now that's a nice suggestion." Sasuke said and pulled Neji close to start kissing him again.

Neji kissed back, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's legs and put them around his waist and took him to his room, pushing him against his desk. He licked over Neji's mouth for entrance and already moved his hands into Neji's kimono.

Neji moaned and opened his mouth for Sasuke and held on tightly, so he wouldn't fall onto the ground.

Sasuke rubbed over Neji's stomach slightly before pushing his hand down some more and rubbing right above Neji's dick. In the mean time he pushed his tongue in and kissed more heavily.

Neji moaned and tried to stand on the ground now, leaning back a bit so his stomach wouldn't get too much pressure.

Sasuke opened Neji's kimono now and slid it off his shoulders before massaging Neji's hips. He started kissing Neji in his neck too now.

Neji put off Sasuke's shirt now, moving his hands over Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke moaned a little now and licked Neji's neck some more, then his collarbone. He was trying to get the rest of Neji's kimono off too, but it was harder then he thought.

Neji helped him, not wanting his kimono to be ripped in the end. He opened the kimono and let it slide onto the ground. Then he started at unbuttoning Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke unbuttoning Neji's pants now too and kissed Neji again, roughly and more intense this time. When he was done with the unbuttoning he moved his hands to Neji's ass and massaged them.

Neji moaned and pulled down Sasuke's pants now.

Sasuke kicked of his shoes and socks and then his pants. He massaged Neji's ass for a little longer, then pulled Neji's pants down together with his boxer.

Neji pulled off his socks and put off his shoes too now, while kissing Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled Neji up and placed him on his desk, shoving a way some of his stuff. Neji's pants now dropped to the floor and Sasuke kicked them away. He looked at Neji for a while. He looked so pretty like this. Pregnant. He then turned to kiss Neji again and massaged his legs.

Neji smiled and kissed back, while moving his hands over the muscles on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke moaned a little, then pulled Neji closer by his legs and started stroking gently over Neji's dick. Sasuke wouldn't wait a lot longer.

Neji winced and then broke the kiss. "..Are w-we doing it on t-the bed.. or..?" Neji asked, while massaging Sasuke's neck now.

"No t-time." Sasuke answered and kissed Neji again, while stroking Neji a little harder.

"..Of c-course there i-is.." Neji protested once he had broken apart from Sasuke again. He didn't felt like doing it on Sasuke's desk at all. He moaned while he felt Sasuke stroking his dick.

"I wanna do it here." Sasuke said and kissed Neji again. He didn't want delay from Neji. Or Neji protesting. He needed something different then the bed this time.

But Neji broke apart again. "..S-Sasuke I don't want it, I c-can't support myself here.." He said, while pushing Sasuke away a bit.

"Then hold on to me." Sasuke said and kissed Neji in his neck now, while grabbing Neji's dick harder.

Neji gave a wince and then an irritated groan. "..S-Sasuke I mean it.. hn.." He softly said, while moaning in pleasure.

"I mean it too, I don't wanna do it on the bed anymore." Sasuke said. He always was one who wanted different things in sex, not just the reliable one. Sasuke started pumping Neji's erection now.

Neji moaned but then he sat up and, while he did this shakily, tried to pull Sasuke with him to the bed. He wasn't going to give up on this or something.

Sasuke though pulled him back and placed him back on the desk again. "No bed.." Sasuke groaned before returning to what he had been doing before. He started kissing Neji again.

Neji kissed back, while feeling something in his stomach. This just wasn't fair. He was the one who should be comfortable because he was pregnant, and the uke, right?

Sasuke moved Neji's legs around his waist now and pulled Neji closer then held his hips. He wouldn't hold back for a lot longer now.

"..S-Sasuke please.. t-the bed.." Neji tried another time. This wasn't going to be comfortable this way..

Sasuke groaned and then pulled Neji up, walked to his bed and laid him down there. He then turned Neji around and licked over his back. Neji was the pregnant one after all. But if this pregnant stuff was over, they would so do it on the desk.

Neji sighed relieved. Now he was sure the baby was safe. Damn.. he already felt so protective over the child, and it wasn't even born yet. He rested his hands on the bed, so he could hold himself up when they'd start.

Sasuke massaged Neji's ass for a little while then positioned himself in front of Neji and then pushed in slowly with a moan. Damn did he miss this.

Neji moaned and sat up a bit more, so he was sitting on his hands and knees, protecting the baby from any damage.

"..T-the baby's fine..N-Neji.." Sasuke said as he noticed Neji's actions. He then started rocking his hips so he was thrusting in and out of Neji slowly.

Neji winced and gripped the mattress under him. Damn he had gotten sensible. It felt great, but strange too, in some kind of way..

Sasuke started going a little faster now. Somehow, it didn't satisfy him at all. He looked at Neji's back and it didn't do anything to him.

"...S-Sasuke.. I.. hng.." Neji brought out, while gripping the mattress even harder. Oh god... he felt himself feeling sick again.. oh shit..

"..W-what..?" Sasuke asked as he massaged Neji's hips and started hitting more precise. It started to feel better now.

"..I.. S-Sasuke get out o-of me.. quickly.." Neji panted, while putting a hand before his mouth.

Sasuke frowned and got out of Neji even though he didn't know why Neji wanted that. And why he put a hand before his mouth. "...W-why?" He asked Neji.

Neji quickly got up and then hurried towards the bathroom, and once he was there, he threw up in the toilet.

Sasuke heard Neji throw up out of his room. He frowned. Even though Neji was pregnant, he didn't think he would get Neji sick while having sex. This sucked. He started dressing himself again, not in the mood anymore.

Neji threw up another time and cursed. He wiped his mouth clean and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Damn..

Sasuke finished dressing and walked to the bathroom, grabbing Neji a towel, then walked out again. He felt like Neji was disgusted with him now.

Neji cleaned his face and then sat on the ground, silently. He felt awful now.. He could understand why Sasuke hadn't stayed with him now.

Sasuke walked back into the bathroom after a little while and brought Neji his clothes, then left again without saying anything. He felt like an idiot and he was ashamed like hell that someone threw up while having sex with him.

"...Sasuke I'm sorry.." Neji softly said, knowing that Sasuke would hear him.

"Sure you are." Sasuke said back, not really meaning it either. He walked back into his room and closed the door. This was terrible. What a fucked up way to come back home.

Neji stood now and dressed, while biting his lip. Shit. Why did that stupid sickness have to come up now? He decided to not make Sasuke more angry now, so he started to brush his teeth to get the taste out of his mouth.

Sasuke in the mean time had grabbed his homework and started working on it. For as far as he could focus on it. All he had in mind was the scene of him having sex with Neji and Neji throwing up. What had made Neji so disgusted with him?

* * *

After a while, when Sasuke was finally done with his homework, he opened the door and walked into the living room. Neji was sitting on the couch. He looked more pale then usual. He looked sick. Sasuke walked over to Neji. "..Are you ok?" He asked.

Neji looked at him, a bit tiredly looking.

"..I don't feel so good.." He softly said, while wiping the sweat off his face. It felt like he was having a fever.

Sasuke sat down next to Neji and felt his forehead. "You do feel a little warm. Go to bed." Sasuke said, a little worried.

"..I will.. I'm sorry for throwing up.. seriously.. I'm really sorry.." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke with a guilty expression on his face.

"..It's fine. I shouldn't have thought you were really happy to see me back and want sex with me. I should've noticed when you didn't wanna do it on the desk." Sasuke said and looked away.

Neji frowned. "...Sasuke.. I just didn't wanted to do it on the desk because it didn't felt comfortable, I wasn't sure if the baby would be safe.. and of course I'm happy to see you back and of course I want sex with you.. those sicknesses just come on the most unexpected moments.." Neji said, still feeling guilty. He felt one of his overemotional attacks coming up again.

"..Yeah well I never heard of one happening during sex so you were obviously disgusted by it." Sasuke snapped and stood up.

Neji looked at him and then at the ground again, feeling tears forming in his eyes already.

"Go to bed." Sasuke said as Neji didn't even argue with him. It must be true then.

"..Y-you're acting so unfair.." Neji softly said.

"Why the hell am I acting unfair? You're disgusted by me, how am I supposed to react? Oh, well that's fine Neji, no biggie? Is that what you want?" Sasuke snapped, starting to get angry now.

"..I'm n-not disgusted by you a-at all.. " Neji sobbed, actually crying now. "..I c-can't help it that I g-get those sicknesses.. I c-can't suppress it.. I'm s-so sorry.." Neji cursed himself from the inside for having such an attack again.

Sasuke looked at Neji and his face softened. He couldn't take it if Neji was crying, when Neji felt bad. Sasuke sat back down and pulled Neji close. "..It's ok Neji." He softly said.

"..I'm s-so sorry Sasuke.. I'll h-hold it in n-next time.. or j-just swallow it... I'm so s-sorry.." Neji sobbed.

"..No it's ok...It's just the pregnancy I get it. Don't feel bad." Sasuke said and held Neji close. Poor Neji. This must be so rough on him.

"..I'm s-so sorry.. I'm really n-not disgusted with y-you.. really.." Neji sobbed, even letting more tears out.

"I know..It's ok Neji..Just let it out." Sasuke said and rubbed over Neji's back.

"...C-Can you please f-forgive me..? I'll d-do everything, just p-please.. don't be m-mad.." Neji said softly, while gripping Sasuke tightly.

"I'm not mad...honey come on, cheer up. I was just cranky from the ride. Don't cry." Sasuke said and stroke through Neji's hair now.

Neji was silent now, but kept crying. He just had to let it out now...

"Shh..it's ok." Sasuke said as he tried to soothe Neji. The poor guy, all those mood swings were probably hell to him. Sasuke kept holding Neji tightly.

"..M-my head hurts s-so much..." Neji softly said, still sniffing a bit. Most of the tears were out now, but not all of them.

"I'll get you to bed and grab a painkiller ok?" Sasuke said as he pulled Neji up and helped him to the bed.

Neji nodded, while standing up.

Sasuke took Neji to his bed and laid him down, then pulled up the sheets over Neji. "Hold on." He said and walked out then came back a little later with a painkiller, a glass of water, a bucket and a rug. He gave Neji the glass of water and painkiller and made the rug cold with water to lay on Neji's head.

Neji took in the painkiller and drank some water, then smiled thankfully, but a bit weakly, at Sasuke.

"..Thanks.." He softly said. Another mood swing.

Sasuke took the water from Neji and placed it on his night desk. He laid Neji back down and placed the rug on his forehead. That would cool him down a little. "You feeling a little better now?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded. "..Can you give me a kiss?" Neji asked.

Sasuke smiled. "Sure." He said and gave Neji a brief kiss on the lips. Neji was being so cute right now.

Neji looked at him thankfully and sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment now.

Sasuke gave Neji another small kiss and then stood up. "Get some sleep." He said. Neji could use it.

Neji looked at him again and nodded.

"..Ok.." Neji said, smiling softly, and then closing his eyes again with a small sigh.

Sasuke smiled at Neji content. Neji was really something. Especially now. But Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Two months later, Neji was having home lessons for more then a month now. His stomach was huge now.. logical, he had been pregnant for seven months now. Neji was walking to the door now, since that one had ringed just a few seconds ago. He was wearing two kimono's now, because it would be too cold with only one of them. He put the key in the lock and opened the door now. He looked right into the face of Kurenai.

"..Hey." Neji said, a bit surprised.

"Hello Neji. How are you?" Kurenai asked and smiled at Neji.

"I'm fine, thanks.. oh, come in." Neji said, opening the door further.

Kurenai nodded to Neji and walked in. "I came over to check on you. How's the homeschooling been so far?" She asked.

"It's been good." Neji said. "And I have time enough to make my homework, so.."

"That's good. And you and Sasuke are still fine?" Kurenai asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes, he's very sweet to me." Neji said. "I'm treating him like he's my slave, but well, I'm the one who's pregnant." He smirked now. "Do you want some tea?"

Kurenai laughed a little. "Gladly." She said. "While you're at it with Sasuke, make sure he catches up with his biology homework. He's slacking again." She said.

"Hmm ok." Neji said, snorting, while starting to prepare some water. "Did they ask something about me on school? Since I'm gone all of sudden."

"A couple know about you. And the ones who don't, don't really mind. We told them you were having a hard time so you were being home-schooled." Kurenai answered.

"Ok then." Neji said.

"So how have you and the baby been? Still have those terrible mood swings Sasuke told me about?" Kurenai said and grinned a little.

Neji snorted. "Myeah." He said. "I have those crying attacks most of the time."

"Aah yes. Well they'll be over as soon as the baby's there. No problems whatsoever?" Kurenai asked.

"He or she likes to kick when I'm going to the toilet." Neji dryly said.

Kurenai laughed again. "You wake it up when you do that. Does it kick a lot? Did you let Sasuke feel it?" Kurenai asked.

"It kicks sometimes, but most of the times it is when I'm on the toilet." Neji said, shrugging. "So Sasuke hasn't felt it yet. But I hope that Sasuke will feel it soon."

"He said he can't wait. So over all it's all been going well? Did you make scans at the doctor?" Kurenai asked curious.

"..Oh shit.. no.. I keep forgetting that." Neji said, almost hitting his head in annoyance. Stupid.

"You should make an appointment soon. To see if the baby's healthy and maybe even if it's a boy or a girl." Kurenai said and smiled.

Neji nodded and smiled. "That would be great." He said. He gave Kurenai her tea now.

Kurenai took the tea. "Thanks." She said and took a sip. "So you had no problems at all? You're not sick occasionally? The baby's kicking so that's a good sign."

"I have been sick a few times, but it went over in a few days." Neji said. "You can sit down if you want." He pointed towards the couch, where he put his cup of tea next to, on a table. He went back into the kitchen again. "Um, I'm going to eat something, do you want something too?"

"No I'm fine. May I ask how many times have you been sick the past two months?" Kurenai asked, a little surprised to hear Neji had been sick.

"Um, three times." Neji answered, while entering the room again, with a plate with sushi on it. He sat down on the couch now.

"That's a lot Neji. You really should go to the doctor soon." Kurenai said, a little worried.

"..Is that bad?" Neji asked, frowning. He got worried too now.

"Well, it's ok if you get sick for a few hours, but you said it took a couple days. That does sound a little worrying. I'm sure it's all fine, the pregnancy is going fine for the rest, but you should check it anyhow." Kurenai said and smiled at Neji again.

Neji nodded. "Alright.." He said, while taking a bite of his sushi. No matter how he was eating, he always ate neat.

"I take it sushi is your addiction at the moment." Kurenai said and pointed at the plate with a grin.

Neji looked at her with a little blush on his face. "Yes it is.. it's stupid, isn't it?" Neji asked. "I don't know what it is all of sudden.. Do you want to taste? I made it myself."

"Well gladly." Kurenai said happily surprised. "And it's not stupid at all, pregnancy does that to you. You eat several things a lot during that time." Kurenai said.

Neji nodded and took a tissue, placing one of the sushi pieces on it and handed it over to Kurenai. "That's strange." Neji said.

"It's normal when you're pregnant. And thanks." Kurenai said and took a bite. "Hmm it's great. You're a great cook Neji, Sasuke and Itachi are lucky to have you here."

Neji smiled. "Thanks." Neji said. "Not a lot of people like sushi."

"I know, strange isn't it. I love it though." Kurenai said. She took the rest of the sushi and drank her tea. "I have to go in a couple minutes, I need to go to another student too."

Neji nodded. "That's fine." He said. "Sasuke should be here any second. And I love sushi too, I just love the Japanese kitchen."

"Good. You should. I'll be off then ok? Call me if you need anything and let me know when the baby's born. I'll check up with you in about a month." Kurenai said and stood up.

Neji nodded and stood too. "I will." Neji said. "Thanks again." He walked with her to the door.

"You are very welcome. And don't be so hard on Sasuke hm." Kurenai said and grinned at Neji. "I'll see you in a month." She smiled.

Neji smirked. "I'll try." He said and opened the door. "And yes, I'll see you in a month."

Kurenai nodded and walked through the door. "Take care Neji. Bye." Kurenai gave him a wave and a smile and then started walking away.

"Bye." Neji said and smiled, then closing the door. Ok. Now he was going to make an appointment. After he had finished his sushi.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last one!**


	15. The baby

**Chapter 15: The baby**

* * *

**Review replies:**

* * *

**UchihaHyuuga:** Well here it is, I hope you enjoy!

**Babycobweb:**Really? I never knew. Well anyhow, Neji doesn't know as well ;)

**koko:** Well you'll find out in this chapter!

* * *

A couple days later, Neji and Sasuke were at the doctor. Neji had made an appointment and told Sasuke to come with him. They were there to take scans and ask about Neji being sick so often.

Sasuke had been nervous pretty much all day. He was actually gonna see his baby. They were sitting in the waiting room now. "...That doctor should hurry up.." Sasuke said.

"..We're two minutes too early.." Neji muttered, nervous as hell. What if something was wrong with the baby?

Sasuke quickly grabbed Neji's hand. He felt Neji's hand were almost as clammy as his. "..I'm nervous." He said.

"..What do you think I am.." Neji said softly. He was a little cranky this morning.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then pulled his hand back. "..Sorry..." He said. Neji wasn't really helping.

"..No I'm sorry for snapping." Neji said. "I'm just a bit.. too nervous I guess.. what if something is wrong with the baby?"

"...I know..I hope it's all fine." Sasuke said. At that moment the doctor arrived. "Hyuuga Neji?" He asked. Neji looked up.

"Yes, that's me." Neji said, standing up. "And this is Sasuke, my boyfriend who I would take with me."

"Ah yes. Nice to meet you two." The doctor said and shook Neji and Sasuke's hands. "Nervous?" He asked with a smile as he signed Neji and Sasuke to follow him.

"Yes, very." Neji said. "..You see, I've been ill a few times.." He followed the doctor, just like Sasuke did.

"Ah I see. Well we'll be talking about that in here." The doctor said and opened the door for them. Sasuke walked in and sat down on a chair. There was a computer in the room and a bench where Neji would be laying on. "Please, take place." The doctor said.

Neji nodded. "Alright.." Neji said and laid down.

The doctor walked over to the computer and placed it beside Neji. "Now if you please pull up your shirt. " The doctor said. He had known about Neji's pregnancy, so he wasn't surprised about it anymore. He grabbed a tube with some kind of glue in it. Sasuke looked at it with big eyes.

Neji nodded and pushed up his shirt.

"..Is it going to hurt?" Neji asked.

"Not at all, everything will be painless. We'll just have a look at the baby and do a little blood test to see why you're sick a lot." The doctor said and put on some rubber gloves. "This'll be cold though." He said as he put some of the lubricant on Neji's stomach.

"..Is the size of the stomach healthy?" Neji asked, a little worried.

"It's perfectly normal. Don't worry, it all seems healthy. Now let's have a look." The doctor said and placed a small thing on Neji's stomach. Immediately you could hear something beating. It was the baby's heart.

"...Is that..?" Neji asked, amazed.

"Yes. You are now hearing the baby's heartbeat." The doctor said and smiled. Sasuke listened to it amazed, then looked at Neji happy. "..It's alive..." He said softly.

Neji smiled and nodded. "I'm so glad it is..." Neji said softly. "..Can we see it?" Neji asked the doctor.

"Of course. It sounds perfectly normal, so let's see if it looks normal too." The doctor said and turned on some kind of TV-screen. He moved around over Neji's stomach for a while before stopping. "There it is." He said and pointed out the baby with his finger. Sasuke stared at it. That was his baby. Inside of Neji. It was really there.

Neji looked at the screen too. "...It's healthy right..?" Neji asked. Wow, this was strange..

"Well let's see. It's got legs, arms, a head, it moves around. The eyes are there and it all seems perfectly fine. We can say with 90 it's healthy. There's always the chance of course that we can't see it now, but that's a rare thing." The doctor said and smiled at Neji and Sasuke again.

Neji let out a relieved sigh. "That's good.. very good.." He said, looking at the screen. Should he ask about the baby's gender..?

"Should we print this out? It looks perfect like this." The doctor said.

Neji nodded. "Gladly." He said.

The doctor nodded back and pushed a button. "You can get it at the counter. Now, do you wanna if it's a he or a she?" The doctor asked.

Neji looked at Sasuke for this answer. He wanted to know, but did Sasuke want it?

"Do you wanna know?" Sasuke asked as he saw Neji looking at him patiently.

"Well, I'm really curious.." Neji admitted.

"Me too. So we wanna know right?" Sasuke asked and smiled at Neji a little.

Neji nodded and looked at the doctor.

"Well, let's have a look then." The doctor said and moved around over Neji's stomach again. It was silent for a while. Sasuke watched it all, excited as hell. What were they getting? They could start thinking of the name, then start buying baby clothes and a crib. "Well congratulations. It's a she." The doctor finally said.

Neji felt more happy then ever. He had really wanted a girl and now they were getting a girl. He looked at Sasuke with a happy look on his face.

Sasuke looked back at him, equally happy. "Just like you wanted." He said and gave Neji a quick kiss on the lips. "I see this is good news. Now Neji, since I see no problems concerning the baby, I think it's just lack of vitamins. Your body isn't used to this. Just eat some more fruit and vegetables and I'm sure it'll be fine. We're done for today." The doctor said and removed the lubricant.

"Alright." Neji said. "I'm glad it's not something serious."

"I wouldn't have expected anything else. Now, you can go. We'll meet up in a couple weeks for a new appointment." The doctor said as he helped Neji up.

Neji nodded and accepted the help gratefully. "Thanks a lot." Neji said. "And we will."

"Good. Now have fun with the new information. You can start the shopping." The doctor said and let Neji and Sasuke out. "Thanks." Sasuke said and took Neji's hand.

Neji smiled and then followed Sasuke's lead outside. They went to the counter and asked for the scan, then walked out. Neji smiled at Sasuke. "I'm so glad it's a girl." He said.

"I know you are. Me too. Even though I have no idea what girls want." Sasuke said and looked at Neji happily.

"Hmm we will find out." Neji said, still smiling. "Pff... but it's not easy, walking around with a stomach this big."

"You've been doing it for a while now, don't start whining now." Sasuke said and smirked. He did put his arm around Neji's waist though, to at least help him a bit.

Neji smiled thankfully at him.

"We should go shopping for clothes. And look at cribs." Sasuke said.

"Now already?" Neji asked, a bit surprised.

"Well the clothes would be handy and we can just look at cribs, so we know what we want right?" Sasuke said. "The doctor said so too."

"Myeah.. but not today, I'm tired now." Neji said, pouting a bit.

"I know. We'll walk home now and you'll get into bed and get pampered. Like everyday." Sasuke said and smirked.

Neji snorted. "Like I can help it." Neji said.

"Yes you can, you're not totally incapable of doing anything. You're just lucky I'm such a great guy." Sasuke said and grinned at Neji.

"In the morning I can do a lot of things." Neji said. "And now too, but I can't go shopping or something, I just need to sit down."

"I know, I know. Well we're almost home so you'll be in your bed in no time." Sasuke said. He didn't really wanna admit it, but he loved taking care of Neji.

Neji snorted. "You don't 'have' to take care of me, you know." He said with a smirk.

"I know." Sasuke said, not about to tell Neji his little secret.

"Hm... do we still have apples?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sasuke asked surprised. They had now arrived at their apartment. Sasuke walked inside and waited for the elevator. Neji couldn't walk stairs very well.

"You know it's my new addiction Sasuke." Neji said and sweat dropped.

"Oh right. Well we still have them so." Sasuke said and then took Neji into the elevator.

"Ok good." Neji said and leaned against the wall.

Sasuke bend down a little to Neji's stomach and rubbed over it. "Can you believe that it's really in there?" He asked

"It's hard to believe hm." Neji said, and then smiled at Sasuke when the baby kicked against Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke looked at it with big eyes. He had never felt it kick before. He was always too late, or not around. But he had just felt the tiny foot of his daughter. "...Was that?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji.

Neji smiled and nodded at Sasuke. "That was the first kick you received of her." Neji said, smirking now.

Sasuke smiled now. This was so great. "...I can't believe I felt her.." He said as he walked out of the elevator with Neji.

"I've felt then more then enough times." Neji said, rolling his eyes a bit. "She can't keep still."

"Well I never felt it. And I think it's great." Sasuke said and opened the door for Neji.

Neji walked in, pulling off his coat. "Yes, it is, but not when you're going to the toilet." Neji said, giving Sasuke a smirk before sitting down onto the couch with a soft moan.

"Hey grandpa." Itachi said, from the other end of the couch. "How was it?"  
Neji gave Itachi a growl before fixing his hair into a ponytail.

"He's not a grandpa. He's a dad. Or mom." Sasuke said and smirked as he sat down too. "Anyhow, it went great. She's healthy." Sasuke smiled at Itachi.

"It's a girl?" Itachi asked with a grin. "Oh dear."

"Why oh dear? That's great you know." Sasuke said.

"I don't want to know what kind of girl you two would raise." Itachi said with a smirk.

Neji snorted. "Probably a pretty girl, but as arrogant as hell." He joked.

"No. It'll be a perfect girl. Might turn a little crazy though, with you as her uncle." Sasuke said and smirked at Itachi.

Itachi smirked. "Probably." Itachi said. "Well, I'm going to cook."

"You do that." Sasuke said and then turned over to Neji's stomach. "Hello." He said. Maybe the girl would actually hear him.

Neji looked at him like Sasuke was crazy all of sudden.

Itachi snorted. "Sasuke you idiot." He said.

"What? I read it's good for the baby if you talk to it." Sasuke said and turned to Neji's stomach again laying a hand on it.

"Like the girl knows what hello means already." Itachi said and sweat dropped.

"I don't care, we'll talk to her when she's out too and she won't understand us then either." Sasuke said stubborn and rubbed over Neji's stomach now.

"Jeez." Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke ignored Itachi now. "Anyhow, what will we name her? What do you think is a good name?" He asked the baby, or rather Neji's stomach.

Neji bit his lip to not burst out into laughter now. This was just so cute.. and so funny.

"Don't you laugh." Sasuke said to Neji. "Your mommy's mean to me isn't he? Yeah you think so too hm. We'll do something about that once you're older." Sasuke said to the baby again.

Suddenly Sasuke received a kick and Neji burst out laughing.

"You see, she wants you to stop." Neji said, still laughing. Now Itachi started to laugh too.

"She does not! That was a yes! I'm sure it was!" Sasuke said annoyed. No matter what Neji and Itachi would say, he knew his daughter was listening to him.

Neji smirked, shaking his head. Oh god, poor Sasuke.

Sasuke just ignored Neji and Itachi now. "You like me don't you. Kick if you like me." Sasuke said to Neji's stomach again.

Neji smirked when Sasuke got no reaction. "Seriously Sasuke, you should wait until she's born." Neji said.

"I'm sure she hears me." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji's stomach. He still couldn't believe his baby girl was in there. And yet it had become so real all of a sudden.

Neji smiled. "You're cute Sasuke." Neji said.

"I guess.." Sasuke said. He was thinking of his baby now, not really hearing what Neji said. He then looked up at Neji. "I hope she looks like you." He said.

Neji looked at him surprised. "Really?" He asked. "Why?"

"I told you a millionth times Neji. You're perfect remember. And I think your eyes and hair and body shape would suit her more then mine. And the personality too." Sasuke answered.

"Hmm.. it would be beautiful if she'd have my eyes and your hair." Neji said. "And the body shape would be different anyway, since she's female."

"Yeah, but you look more like a female then me so. And maybe she should have black hair, but she'd still need your hair for the rest. Mine is spiky." Sasuke said and rubbed over Neji's stomach.

"Hmm.." Neji softly said.

"If she gets Sasuke's skin, she's lucky." Itachi said.

"..Why?" Sasuke asked surprised. His skin? What was with his skin?

"It's pale and soft." Itachi said. "You got that from mom, I got dad's hard skin."

"Too bad for you. You look more like dad anyhow. With the eyes and posture." Sasuke said. "But not the attitude. You got that from mom." Sasuke said and gave Itachi a smile.

"I don't have mom's personality you idiot." Itachi said, snorting.

"Yes you do. Maybe a little less caring and innocent. But you are caring like her, take care of everyone, put others first, that kind of stuff. Mom did that too." Sasuke said serious.

"Hmm.. " Itachi said. "Well, thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome. It's too bad our daughter won't have any grandparents..." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"..Indeed.." Neji said. "Well... she'll have lots of friends.."

Sasuke looked at her confused. "...How do you know now that she'll have a lot of friends?" He asked.

"She will, if she doesn't have a lot of family." Neji said, shrugging. "It's like that most of the times."

"You didn't have a lot of friends. But it would be great if she had a lot of friends." Sasuke said and smiled, then gave Neji a kiss on the lips.

Neji smiled at him and then stared ahead of him. He felt really tired all of sudden.

"You tired again?" Sasuke asked. He knew that look. Neji had those when he needed sleep. It was one of his many mood swings.

Neji nodded. That was the only thing he did, nodding.

Sasuke nodded back and helped Neji of the couch, to his room. He knew he wouldn't get a respond now.

Neji walked with Sasuke and when he arrived at their room, he slowly pulled aside the sheets, to go into bed.

Sasuke helped him in bed and pulled the sheets over him. He gave Neji a kiss. "Night Neji." He said and then left the room.

Neji curled up a bit, as far it was possible, and muttered something. He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Another two months later, in the middle of the night, Neji woke up with a moan. His stomach and his under body hurt a lot.

Sasuke was sleeping next to him, one arm around him. He didn't wake up fast so he just kept sleeping.

Neji started to pant now and tried to shake Sasuke awake. Oh god.. the baby.. the baby was coming..

Sasuke moaned a little. "...Fve more mintes..." Sasuke mumbled, still half asleep.

Neji now gave Sasuke a hit on the head, while he tried to sit up. Oh god.. oh god...

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled, wide awake now. He then saw Neji's face. Sweaty and nervous. Panicked even. What the hell was going on? "What's wrong Neji? Are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he helped Neji up and looked at him.

"..T-the baby.. hng.. t-the baby is c-coming.." Neji panted, while holding his stomach.

"...WHAT!? NOW!? OMG! WHAT SHOULD WE DO!?" Sasuke asked as he jumped out of bed and started to panic. "..O-ok...breathe...breathe...ITACHI! ITACHI GET YOUR ASS HERE!" Sasuke screamed desperate. They hadn't exactly prepared for what to do when this happened.

"..J-Just call an a-ambulance you i-idiot.. hng.." Neji panted, while trying to stand. You could hear a few things fall in Itachi's room, then you could hear Itachi running towards them and the door opened, revealing a shocked looking Itachi, only wearing some boxers and a shirt.

"Neji's in labour! Call and ambulance!" Sasuke yelled panicking as he held Neji tightly, so Neji would be able to stand at least a little.

"Oh shit!" Itachi yelled and ran towards the hallway, cursing. He quickly called an ambulance.

Sasuke brought Neji to the living room and placed him on the couch, getting his coat on and then putting Neji's coat on Neji. He was so nervous right now. "You'll be ok right? It's ok right?" He asked Neji and grabbed his face.

Neji looked at him with a pained face but nodded. He tried to speak but couldn't let a word out.

"Did you call the ambulance?" Sasuke asked Itachi and wiped the sweat of Neji's head.

"Yes, they are coming." Itachi said. "We have to get to the door already."

Sasuke nodded and carefully pulled Neji up again, supporting him and slowly moving him towards the door. "Remember to breathe right Neji..." Sasuke said.

Neji was still holding onto his stomach, breathing in and out, on a regular pace.

Sasuke took Neji to the door then into the elevator. Itachi was following them. When they finally arrived at the front door of the building the ambulance was there and nurses came running to them with a wheelchair. "Put him on this." One of the nurses said and Sasuke did so.

Neji groaned. The baby tried to search a way out, but there wasn't room enough... If it would succeed, he wouldn't have an ass anymore when it had come out.

"Move him, fast." The nurse said and they got Neji into the ambulance. Sasuke and Itachi joined them. They got off to the hospital as Neji was getting a drain and some oxygen. "You'll be fine Neji.." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's hand.

Neji kept panting, moaning softly. Shit.. shit.. shit..

"He's stable." One of the nurses said. After a while they got to the hospital and brought Neji inside. He was being transported to a room where they would give him a ceasection.

"..Do you want to see it, or..?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"...I do. I wanna see her get born." Sasuke said.

Itachi nodded. "Let's watch then."

* * *

An hour later, Neji and Sasuke's daughter had been born by a ceasection. Sasuke and Itachi had been asked to leave the room when Neji was being brought to a room to recover and the baby was being cleaned and checked. After a while of waiting a nurse came up to Sasuke and Itachi.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke and patted his arm, moving him to step forward.

"..Well mister Uchiha, here she is." The nurse said and smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the nurse with big eyes and then to the bundle she was holding. He took it from the nurse and looked at it. A tiny, beautiful baby girl was sleeping in his arms. His baby. His daughter. Sasuke smiled at her. He had never been this happy in his life. "Is she ok?" He asked softly.

The nurse said. "She is." She said. "She's completely healthy. Congratulations mister Uchiha."

"...Thank you..And Neji?" Sasuke asked as he kept staring at his girl. She looked so pretty. So tiny. She was so tiny. And she was his, all his.

"He's ok." The nurse said. "He'll be awake in fifteen minutes."

"Can we go see him then?" Sasuke asked as he signed for Itachi to come and look. He was sure he was gonna be one of those show off dads.

"Of course." The nurse said and smiled.

Itachi looked at the baby in Sasuke's arms, while the nurse mentioned Sasuke to follow him.

"I have to warn you though." The nurse said. "It looks a bit disturbing."

"..Why?" Sasuke asked as he started to follow the nurse. Itachi was right beside him.

"He has to breath through a mask and we just operated him, so.." The nurse said and opened the door, mentioning them to be quiet.

Sasuke nodded and walked inside, holding his daughter close. Neji did look a little disturbing, how he was laying there. But honestly, he had seen worse. "..That's your mommy.." Sasuke whispered to his daughter.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke.

"I hope that he wakes up soon."

"I hope so too." Sasuke answered and sat down on a chair in the room. "I forgot what Neji wanted to call her."

"I'm going to do a few things, call me when he's going to wake up ok?" The nurse asked. "You can push the button." She pointed at the button and Itachi nodded to her. She left.

"You don't have to choose already." Itachi said, smiling at Sasuke.

"I know, but Neji told me what he wanted to call her and I forgot." Sasuke looked up at Itachi. "Do you wanna hold her?" He asked and smiled.

Itachi smiled. "I'd love to, but I think it's better Neji holds her first." Itachi said.

Itachi smiled broadly all of sudden. "She has your skin.." He said, looking at the baby.

Sasuke smiled too. "..I guess she does...I hope she has Neji's eyes though. But I'll let her sleep." Sasuke said.

Itachi smiled. "If she does, I hope she has your hair." Itachi said. "She's going to be beautiful."

"I'm sure she will. She's lucky you're her uncle too." Sasuke said back and kept smiling too. He hoped Neji would be up soon so Neji could see his daughter too.

"Hmm.." Itachi hummed and smirked. "Are you serious?"

"...Yeah, why wouldn't I be serious?" Sasuke asked confused. Why the hell was Itachi smirking?

"Would a child be happy to have me as her uncle?" Itachi said, still smirking.

"Well I think she would. Because you would take care of her like she's your own child. Just like you did with me." Sasuke said.

Itachi nodded. "Ah yes, true." He said. At that moment Neji gave a moan and a deep sigh, his eyes fluttering open.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then walked over to him. "..Hey..Are you ok?" He asked, still holding his daughter close.

Neji looked at him and smiled softly. He then took off the air mask of his face.

"..I'm fine.." He softly said, looking tired. Then he looked at the small bundle in Sasuke's arms and looked at Sasuke again, this time with a broader smile.

Sasuke smiled back. He sat down on Neji's bed and held their daughter before Neji. "She's beautiful don't you think?" He said softly.

Neji looked at her and kept smiling. "She is... can I hold her..?" Neji asked, holding out his arms.

"Of course you can." Sasuke said and handed the baby over to Neji, still smiling. It felt so good to see Neji with his daughter. Their daughter.

Neji took his baby girl into his arms and looked at her, still smiling.

"Hey." He said to her. The baby snuggled closer into Neji's chest, feeling Neji's warmth and Neji smiled, holding her close.

Sasuke stroke softly over the baby's head and she grabbed his finger. It was such a tiny hand, not even as big as one of his fingers. "...I'm so happy.." Sasuke said.

"I am too.." Neji said and smiled at Sasuke, almost getting tears in his eyes from happiness.

Sasuke gave Neji a soft kiss on the lips. "..She's our daughter.." He said as if to reassure himself that Neji acknowledged that too.

Neji nodded. "..She is.. and ours only.." Neji softly said.

"..Yeah.." Sasuke sat himself down more comfortable next to Neji and made sure his daughter kept holding his finger. He had never thought of himself sitting here now when the year had begun. And yet he didn't regret it at all.

"..I'm so happy.." Neji said. "..We don't have money problems anymore either so we can take care of her very well.. I earned 10.000 with my singles now.." He looked at Sasuke very happy.

"..I know, it's great. She'll be raised in a good way. By us." Sasuke said. He then pushed the button behind him that the nurse had showed him. Then the baby opened her eyes slightly and looked around a little. "...Good.." Sasuke said and smiled.

Neji looked at the baby with a smile on his face, while he muttered a soft 'yes'.

"..She's got your eyes..." Sasuke said and smiled at his baby.

"..Yes she has.." Neji said, still smiling. "..And your skin.."

"Itachi said that too..." Sasuke said. "Hello little girl.." Sasuke said to his daughter and smiled at her again.

Neji smiled while the baby almost squeezed Sasuke's finger. Then suddenly she started to cry.

"..Oh don't cry." Neji said and shushed the baby by rocking her a bit.

"..Maybe she wants food." Sasuke said, confused. He didn't really know what to do with a crying baby.

"Perhaps." Neji said and kept rocking her a bit, then she finally was silent again. Then the door opened and the nurse came in, smiling. "Hello." She said.

"He woke up." Sasuke said to the nurse. Then turned to his daughter again and smiled at her, moving his finger, with her hand around it, into the air, somewhat playing with her.

"I can see that. How are you feeling Neji?" The nurse asked Neji as she checked a couple things with Neji.

"I'm fine." Neji said, smiling. "Still a bit tired, but I'm glad to finally have my child in my arms."

"Of course you are, who wouldn't. May I ask what the pretty girl's name is?" The nurse asked and checked Neji's temperature.

"..We don't have a name yet." Neji said, frowning.

"What do you wanna call her?" Sasuke asked Neji. The nurse in the mean time checked Neji's pulse.

"..I wanted to call her Maemi.." Neji softly said.

"Then Maemi it is." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. Everything Neji wanted was gonna happen. He would make sure of that.

"...Are you serious about that?" Neji asked, happily surprised.

"Of course I am. It's a pretty name and you want it so." Sasuke said smiling.

Neji smiled. "Thanks.." Neji said and then looked at the baby. "Maemi it is.."

"Yeah...you hear that? Your name's Maemi." Sasuke said to the baby and smiled at her again. The nurse smiled at the scene too.

"Ah well, one big happy family." Itachi said and smirked.

"Yeah...one big happy family.." Sasuke said and pulled Neji closer.

Neji smiled and leaned against Sasuke, sighing softly. "..And everything's alright again." Neji softly said. Itachi smiled.

"Yeah. And I'm sure we'll be fine forever now...As long as we stay together." Sasuke said and stroke the baby's face again.

Neji nodded and smiled. "We will." Neji said. "We always will."

"I love you Neji.." Sasuke said and then whispered to his daughter that he loved her too. And he always would.

"I love the both of you." Neji said. "And I always will."

Sasuke smiled. "I'll always love you too. All three of you." He was sure that was the truth. And he was sure that Maemi would love them too. And he was sure he would love the three persons in this room forever. Itachi, Neji and Maemi would love him till the end. And he would do the same.

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
